Five Deadly Thorns
by GhostlyQueen9
Summary: There once was five girls, Each a sister to a different country. Kidnapped and forced to work together to escape not realizing they have become part of something bigger...I do not own any of the origanal hetalia characters and countrys ONLY the story plot and other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the original hetalia characters . I only own the Oc's and plot/story line. Enjoy!**

**Kira POV**

"Big brother Russia" I called as he walked past my drawing room. He came in and studied the newest painting I made. It was of Big Sister Belarus getting stabbed by Big Brother Russia.

"It is adorable little sister", Russia hugged me. I glomped him back smiling.

"Why do you let sister live with us" I asked.

"Because" he turned in the dramatic way only big brother could. "Belarus is a special person and I prefer my head on".

Latvia and Lithuania appeared in the doorway huddled together. They I know will be amusing to try not upset big brother.

"Dinners ready Mr. Russia" Latvia sang. Lithuania smacked him over the head.

"Do not command Mr. Russia" he said in a whisper loud enough for us to hear. "It will be ready the moment you want it to be sir". He bowed and forced poor confused Latvia to do the same.

"Lithuania remember to supply wine for Little Sister" Big Brother turned and gave me a wink.

"You said Kira didn't drink wine" that earned poor Latvia another smack. "I mean yes sir of corse sir". I had to face palm at confused latvia's idiocy.

Big brother smiled then grabbed onto Lithuanias arm. He was shaking just like the Baltic states always do….they're so silly!

"Vodka" Big Brother said dragging Lithuania out of the room.

"Ms. Kira do you need anything" confused Latvia bowed. I giggled.

"Oh confused Latvia you amuse me so" I shook my head.

Then a hand came over my mouth and I shrieked. Confused Latvia's eyes bulged out. I could hear deep breaths in my ear.

"Oh little sister", a voice anyone could recognize cooed. A hand stroked the side of head and landed on my neck. Confused Latvia stood there like a confused dimwit. "Stay away from Big Brother he is mine". The hands went away and I let out a sigh. But as soon as they left one came back across my face. I went to the ground in pain. Big sister Belarus is scary. Big sister Belarus is very scary. Big Sister went around me and stopped next to Latvia. "Do not speak of this to future husband". And with that she disappeared down the dark hall. The confused one was shaking in his shoes. I balanced myself up and touched the imprint she made on my skin. Moving my hair so it covers the mark I went to the dining room and sat on the left side of Big Brother Russia while the Baltic States served our food. I received wine with mine. Big Sister stared at me from across the table.

"Big brother we should go for walk after food" Big sister gave what I guess was a smile.

Big brothers smile deepened."kol kol kol kol" he mumbled while he thought. "Yes with Little sister of course", He patted me on the head and I beamed. Big Sister pushed back her chair and giving one last glare at me she ran from the room. I excused myself and went back to my drawing room. I went to the closet holding all of the paintings of big sisters death. I shrieked for in the closet was…

Nothing…

I went to my room as confused as Latvia. I changed into my bed close and turned in for the day. But just as I was closing my eyes something was shoved into my mouth. I was dragged from my bed. I looked up at Big sister as I was taken out of the room and down the hall.

"Big Brother is mine Big Brother is mine" she whispered over and over again.

I tried to shriek and fight back but Big sister was too great in strength. I was helpless. I saw the confused Latvia come out of his room. My hope lifted up. I gave him my biggest puppy eyes.

"Ms. Belarus", He stammered.

"Go back to room" she shouted. Big brother sleeps on other side of house he could not hear, he could not help.

The confused one just stared as she took me away. He could have saved me before everything went wrong. But he was too scared. Coward…If I could have I would have strangled him. Big Scary sister took me out of the house and through the gates.

"Why is she still conscious" I heard a high pitch voice say. "do you expect my three soldiers to carry her like this".

"Goodbye little sister" Big Sister breathed be for hitting me over the head.

My world just turned black

**Emma Pov:**

"Waffles" I smiled as my sister Belgium set a plate in front of me.

"Please try not to annoy Netherlands today Emma", Belgium sighed.

"Do you think he'll bring me something this time" I squeaked not listening. "Last time he brought duct tape and it was so much fun trying to get it off my mouth".

"Oh I'm sure he will"

"Maybe this time it will be colorful with rainbows and sparkles and unicorns", I clapped my hands. Chimes rang through the house. I jumped up and ran to the door before my sister could. I opened the door to a tall blond man. MY HALF BROTHER GUY ..thing…NETHERLANDS. "HHHIIIII" I waved. "Did you bring me more duct tape?"

He pulled a roll out of his pocket. "Here you go now why don't you go outside…" he pushed me out the door and started to close it. "And do whatever the girls your age do" I heard the locks click. Not cool man…I didn't even get to finish my waffles.

I walked along the dirt path away from our house to the nearest village. I rolled and unrolled the tape and broke off pieces. I stuck them to walls and lamp post creating smiley faces. I was looking down at my newly decorated shoes when I bumped into someone. I snapped my head up and saw a man with that creepy pedo look and long blond hair.

"HHIII MISTER FRANCE", I yelled.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Bonjour Emily. Where is your sister"?

"Home talking to brother Netherlands", I gave him my innocent face. "They kicked me out before waffle time".

"How terrible", he flicked his hair back all dramatic like. I tried casually doing the same but failed. "Why don't you come to my place and we can have all the waffles you want". He was giving me the pedo smile again.

"I can't Belgium said that you're a creeper and never to talk to you" I smiled.

"I am somewhat offended", He stood up straight and rubbed his chin all mysterious like looking over to the bay. I tried copping what he was doing. I saw a huge weird ship anchored in the water. Frances eyes narrowed. "Well until next time Dear Emily. I have some things to check in on. And we don't need to tell your sister I was here right?"

"Nope and its Emma"

"Good girl have a cookie", he winked and handed me one. This is why I would never have made a good country I'm too easily bought over.

"I like cookies" I said munching on it. France disappeared into the passing crowd. We have a special relationship. He gives me cookies and I don't tell Belgium about his "visits". I skipped around the market place with my cookie that is the size of my head. I ended up at the docks swinging my feet over the edge. That weird ship was still in the bay only it seemed to have gotten closer.

Doesn't look like anyone's on it. Maybe be it's a ghost ship! And maybe they came to take me to neverland like in that one book. I want to fly with fairies two. I stood up and flapped my arms like wings.

"I'm a fairy" I shouted. A couple of sailors smiled at me. It's okay their used to this. I leaned forward with the wind blowing in my face. But sadly I have no coordination and lost my balance. I fell into the water with a HUGE SPLASH. Awww now my dress is all wet.

I could hear the sailors laugh.

"You okay down their Miss Emma" one called.

"Yeppers I can doggy paddle", They laughed harder.

I looked up at the towering dock. Ug it's so far up. Too lazy to attempt… Then I turned my view to the ship. It's so far away to but at least I won't be fighting gravity going straight. And then maybe I can see Peter Pan! Yeah I know my logic makes no sense.

I doggy paddled to the other ship bouncing up and down with the waves. Belgium would SSOOO disapprove of this. Serves her right for taking away waffle time.

My arms are getting tired now. Can't…Go ….On ..much…longer….

I turned onto my back and floated on the water surface. I saw the ship towering over me. Now how do I get up there is the question. I swam around until I found a ladder. I started climbing and after several minutes I was on top panting after so much exercise. The ship started moving. I could see England from where I stood. I walked ninja like behind boxes. I saw two girls and a little kid coming towards me. I opened the closet door to me and ran in.

It was a huge store room that was probably twice the size of me and Belgium's rooms combined. And that equals like over 20 square feet.

There was a girl tied up on the ground. I think she was unconscious. I walked over to her body and kneeled down. The water from my dress dripped down on her forehead. She made a funny face before opening her brown eyes.

"Are you sleeping", I whispered.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID Fiends", she screamed trying to attack me.

"Don't yell" I covered my face.

"I'll never give you information on my Big brother", her eyes glared.

"I'm so confused", I rolled into a ball crying hysterically.

I heard the door open and me and scary insane girl both stopped freaking out.

"This isn't really your room is it?' I saw the two girls and the boy.

"Nope" he shoved them in and closed the door. Shutting all four of us in.

**Felicities Pov**

England is allowing me to go with him to the meeting today. I'm so happy, now I can see all the true idiotic stuff they do. Oh I can't wait to correct every one of Italy's preposterous errors. It's so much fun! Brothers making me learn some protection spells first though and it's so boring. He thinks that another country would…..

"Focus Felicity or you can't go" England was flipping through his spell book.

"Why can't you just teach me a summoning hex or a fire one" I sighed. "Then I wouldn't need protection".

"Because beloved sister then you'll blow up the whole mansion".

"I would never make such a mistake" I narrowed my eyes at the idea. "I'm quite appalled you would even think so brother".

The door to brothers spell room opened and Australia pocked his head in.

"Hello mate I was wondering if you could watch my younger sister for the day", he smiled in the only way stupid Australians could.

"Now is not the time Australia" England put out all the candles fast and closed his book.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" he pushed in his younger sister Colleen in and left. Both of us frown. Great now I'm going to have to babysit her again and listen to her gush about hot Australians. I honestly don't see the big deal. Personally Americans and English boy are cuter to me.

"Hi Felicity how are you", she smiled at me.

"Just wonderful" I said in my fakest happiest tone.

"We should probably go now", England came over and put a necklace around me. I looked down and saw the symbol of flying mint bunny.

"Really" I exclaimed.

"Yes it is your turn" I followed his out of the room and down the hall.

"What a cute necklace", Colleen reached out to touch it. "May I see"?

"NO" I slapped her away.

"Wow touchy much", she stared forward.

We had reached the meeting hall doors. England walked in and turned back to me.

"You stay out here since we have a very special guest", his eyes casted to my annoying friend.

"But" I protested.

"I can't risk her telling her brother anything" He went in sealing the space between us. I put my ear to the door. It was too thick to hear anything special. I sighed giving up and went to lean against the far wall while Colleen jabbered on about her boyfriend.

Then the meeting room doors opened and out came my brother and Sealand the obnoxious twerp of my life. England pushed him out.

"You have no right, I will be acknowledged as my own country", Sealand swore.

"Take him home please' England with that went back inside.

"Felicity together we can join forces and get revenge", My annoying brother raised his fist to the sky.

"Ya no" Me and Colleen each grabbed one of his arms and dragged Sealand away.

"Why not" he whined.

"One you're annoying" I counted off my fingers. "Two there is no bloody way you could take on all eight power countries three I don't like you and four you're like what not even four feet tall".

"Four feet and three inches", he looked down at his feet.

"Exactly my point", we got on his little "country" boat that was docked in the bay. If you looked hard enough you could see the outline of Belgium. "Now where's your room".

"Follow me", Sealand lead us down the entry way to a big building. "But would you even think of joining me".

"No"

"Yes" colleen answered. Both of us stared at her. "What hes so cute and adorable how can you say no." Sealand beamed and I rolled my eyes.

"What if you had no choice", He motioned us to go in.

"This isn't really your room is it?' I looked around inside what seemed to be a warehouse.

"Nope" he shoved us in and closed the door. I turned and beat on the door.

"Let us out you little twerp", I screamed. "I'll tell England about this".

"I'll give you a cookie" Colleen said. There was no answer back.

"Can I have a cookie", we turned to the voice and saw two girls on the floor. One tied up that had a look of murder and another smiling like Colleen does when she gets drunk. "Hi I'm Emma. I would tell you her name but I don't know because she's been yelling at me for the past twenty minutes". She started duck taping the floor.

"I is Kira", the brunet said.

"Your Russia's younger sister", I gasped. Oh Sealand is going to be in so much trouble. "I'm Felicity and this is Colleen".

"So your big sister to the Evil One", her eyes narrowed more. I think if she was free I would be dead by now. "How we not know you not in on this with evil one".

"I can vouch that she is not because we both hate her adorable little brother", Colleen sat on the floor next to Emma and was helping her duct tape the floor.

Kira seemed to debate this and finally nodded. "So can Non Friends untie me now".

"No" the rest of us said at the same time.

They told us how they ended up on the ship. Kira's was sad and Emma's…I have no words to explain except that I now know someone as dumb as Italy.

"Wait so that means you all are ally powers" Emma gasped.

"Yeah smart one what gave you that clue", I rolled my eyes.

"I'm an Ally power to!" Emma jumped up and down.

"Yes we know Funny Duck", Kira said.

"I'm not a duck" she looked down at her feet as if to see if she had duck feet.

There was shouting out side. I ran to the door and put my ear to the cold metal.

"Where to sir".

"Somewhere that England will never think to look", my little brother's voice rang out. "Set course to Iceland".

**Evelyn POV**

I was staring out at the endless waves from my bedroom window. The sky was gray just like always and the water too cold to swim. It makes me so very depressed. Norway brought me a rose once its color reminded me of blood. How I wish we could grow some here to take away from my sorrow. It's not that I dislike living with my brother. I truly love him very dear. But I wish I could have some friends or even just leave the grounds.

Iceland was next to me reading a book. It was one called Peter Pan. I've read it many times before. I signed and put my face to the glass.

"Can't I just go to that little village", I stared into his violet eyes.

"No I can't risk the other countries finding out about you", He set the book down with a sigh. We've had this argument so many times.

"But Norway knows about me", I argued.

"Yes but he's related to us… somehow", Iceland moved across the room and grabbed a blanket. "I don't want the other countries to try using you to force me to choose sides." He came back to the window seat and wrapped the blanket around my shivering body. I leaned into my twin.

"I know Icy", I closed my blue eyes and felt myself nodding off.

"Mr. Iceland Norway is here", my eyes flew open at the sound of the maid coming in. her eyes were casted away from us. My brother left me alone in the cold room. I went to my closet and took out my fuzzy blue coat. I went softly down the stair and outside into the cold. Maybe tomorrow it will be sunny again. I climbed on top of the wall surrounding the manor and dangled my feet over the ledge. No one would see me anyways…we live too far out. And plus I'm technically still on the property just not my feet. I know, I'm such a risk taker.

"hey what are you doing up there", I heard a voice squeak. I looked down and a boy maybe thirteen or twelve with blond hair was under me. Oh bloody bell he could probably see up my skirt. I shrieked and brought my legs under me. My face I could feel burn.

"Looking at the view", I said in almost a whisper.

"Isn't this where Iceland lives", I nodded. "So why are you up there"?

I panicked; brother never told me what to say if someone actually saw me. "Umm I live here". That made him have a confused look.

"Come down so I don't have to shout", He yelled for extra effect.

"My brother say I can't leave the grounds", I covered my mouth the moment I said it.

"I never knew Iceland had a sister", the kid mumbled. "So you never have been beyond that wall". My feet are over so technically yes I have. Dumb Unintelligent kid. "So how do you have any friends"?

"I don't" I said dryly.

"I'll be your friend", my heart stopped. My eyes grew wide. By the smile on his face I could tell he knew he had me. "I'm Sealand".

"Evelyn" I said. He put his hand up to his ear with a smile indicating he couldn't hear me. I grinned and jumped off the wall onto the plush snow. I expected warning bells to go off but nothing happened. "EVELYN". I yelled. "So are you like a big country or something".

"Of course"

"I bet you have a huge army and stuff then", I looked at him amazed.

"Yep do you want to see my country", He jumped up and down. "It's right in the bay".

"Your country moves", I gasped with glee.

"Mines the only one that can", Sealand said proudly. I'm imagining a huge land mass with rockets. Sealand runs towards the water. "You coming"?

I looked back at the house. Icy will be busy with Norway for a few hours and it shouldn't take longer than that. "Yep I'm coming". I ran after him laughing at my first taste of freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Colleen**

"So we need a plan to escape" I said all of us huddling together.

"No du Sherlock", my bestest friend in the whole world Felicity said.

"I could help new acquaintance if you release me" the creepy Russian girl said.

"No", Felicity toyed with her necklace. Her face light up. "I have an idea". She ran to the door and held her mint bunny charm. "Mint Bunny I need your help".

"What is crazy one doing", Kira cocked her head to the left.

"sshhh she's casting magic", I squealed.

"Mint Bunny crush through those doors". Felicity pointed. "What do you mean you're not strong enough? Do what I say, I am your master". All of a sudden Felicity went on her knees crying. "I'm so sorry mint bunny please don't die I'll never ask you to break through doors again".

"Is she going to be okay" Emma said wide eyed.

"I'm honestly not sure", I'm questioning my loyalties right now.

"I say if we starve we eat crazy girl", me and Emma stared at Kira.

"No that's cannibalism".

"I wonder what human tastes like", Emma stared at Felicity.

"I hear it tastes like chicken", Kira started to gaze at Felicity with a hungry look.

"Why are we discussing this" I shouted at them.

"So will the blood taste like ketchup", Ems started poking her arm.

"I don't think it does unless you're a vampire" I started staring at my friend curiously.

"So after crazy one who's next", Kira looked at us with a crazed look.

"Probably you", Emma decided. "I have like no meat on me and we don't know what kind of drugs Colleens been taking".

"But I'm at an unfair advantage since I can't fight back", Kira looked down at her ropes.

"Again why are we discussing this".

"Just a precaution for when it's been a few weeks and we are all dying".

"Now If acquaintances untied me then tis fair game", Kira looked at us hopefully.

"No"

"So when we're the only two left who's going first", Emma looked at me.

"You"

"Sad day" Emma sniffled.

"Maybe if funny duck lets Kira go we could team up on druggie",

"NO", we yelled.

She pouted and we continued to stare at the British girl

She turned her head to us whipping tears from her eyes. "Why are you all staring at me like that". She stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress. "Can't a girl mourn her dying flying mint bunny in peace".

"Tick-tock tick-tock" Kira sang.

Yep were all going crazy.

**Evelyn Pov**

I have to say I was expecting something more bigger for Sealand's country. He was looking at me for a reaction. If I said it was terrible he might make me go back to the manor. I still had a few hours of freedom and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it.

"Its..very" I stalled trying to find a word to describe the truth without hurting my new friend.

"Yes", he smiled.

"Special" his smile grew and I sighed with relief.

"Do you want to go on" He already was running up the platform.

Now the old quiet shy me would turn around and march straight home, but I'm trying something new. I'm a dare devil now and no small pipsqueak is gonna ruin that. HA.. I just talked all hipster like. I'm so proud of myself!

I ran up the ramp and realized something. Technically speaking I'm no longer on Iceland. This is so thrilling. I followed Sealand as he showed me every room on the ship. We were walking down the outside hall way when I noticed a wooden door.

"What's in there" I reached for the knob and turned it slowly.

"Nothing" He grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Let's go to the lower decks instead". He laughed nervously. When he turned around I bite my lip and went into the room. There were four girls sitting on the floor. One was tied up. Two were playing with tape and the other was crying.

"Why do you have girls in this room", I asked Sealand.

"I wasn't planning on taking you but things change", Sealand shrugged. Next thing I knew he trapped me in there with the four strangers. I should have listened to Iceland. No more Rebel for me. I promise God if you get me out of here I will never act gangster again. I won't even use words like dude or swagger for that is poor grammar and Iceland says that unintelligent words equal a unintelligent mind.

"Stupid little brother I'm telling England", the one that was crying shouted after him.

"Crazy girl do realize that you can no tell if we are locked in here", the girl that was tied up said. This is what Iceland would call improper English.

"I'm missing waffle time" I don't know if they even realize I'm standing here or if they just don't care.

"Why are you just standing there", a girl with brown hair finally looked my way. The others did the same. "Come join our merry little group of misfits".

"How long have you been in here", rainbow hair girl said confused. I sat down next to the girl that was tied up.

"It's okay Emma try not to think", Sealands sister patted Emma's head.

"Okay", Emma stared at the ceiling. Then her eyes narrowed. "hey that's not nice".

"I'm Colleen Australia's sister", she hugged me.

"Felicity, England".

"Emma, Belgium who made me miss waffle time", I'm pretty sure she was dropped on her head when she was younger.

"Kira little sister of Big Brother Russia".

"I'm Evelyn" I nodded to all of them. "Why are you tied up"?

"She's scary that's why" Colleen waved my question away. "So who are you related to".

"Iceland", they all stared at me shocked even the crazy one.

"Impossible I would know if he did" Felicity glared me down.

"And I would know who I'm related to" I stated dryly. We exchanged stories and Felicity still gave me a disapproving look.

"Is Kira only one taken on ship by force".

"Yeppers I'm not the only dumb one anymore", Emma started making weird movements that I think was dancing.

While they talked I carefully looked at the ropes around the Russian. Maybe if I try hard enough I can unbind them.

"So what's our plan" I choose that moment to strike. I pulled the rope and after a few pulls it came untied. The others tackled me but it was too late.

"What the flip did you do" Colleen screamed.

"It's not nice to keep people tied up" I looked at her innocently. "Plus I think she's our best hope of getting out if she's really that dangerous.

Kira was rubbing her wrists. She stood up and looked down on all of us. She had this insane look in her eyes. I think I did the wrong thing by letting her go.

**Kira Pov**

I like innocent one she let me go. Which may be the smartest or dumbest thing shes ever done.

"Listen up acquaintances", they all stared at me with fright in their eyes…good that means no attachments. "I want to get off of smelly ship. I break down door rest follow. We take out all enemies and take control of ships control room. Then based on calculations we are near Norway so first drop off Crazy girl and Wine lover. Then sail through Baltic Sea to Baltic States and land in Lithuania. They will aid Kira in getting Sheltered and funny duck home. Questions?"

"Yeah why am I the wine lover" Wine Lover puffed out her cheeks offended.

"Do you really have to ask", Crazy one rolled eyes. "We're good then".

I went to the door and smashed my head into it. The wood fell apart. Acquaintances stared at me opened mouthed and I smirked. Big Brother taught me well. We ran throughout the ship finding four people in the ships control room including EVIL ONE.

"Felicity you know that whole thing about being a country was just a joke right", Evil one backed along the railing.

"Wait you're not a country?", Sheltered gasped. "You lied to me".

Sheltered rushed up to evil one and pushed him through the railing. She turned face hard and brushed snow blond hair back. I think I could learn to like her.

"Take that you little brat" Crazy one made fist pump in air.

I took control of the wheel. And Emma took the map. The rest sat in a circle around me.

"So what are you guys going to do when we get home", Innocent one asked.

"Tell England, then watch as Sealand gets his T'V rights taken away", Crazy one smile.

"Go on a date with my boyfriend" Wine lover blushed. All of us even me stared at her with astonishment.

"You do realize Australia is your brother", British acquaintances put her hand on the Australians shoulder.

"It can happen", Wine lover looked at shoes. "And he's my half-brother.

"Isn't that illegal" Innocent one said.

"Tell that to Big Sister Belarus" I shivered with memories.

"How do you handle only ever seeing one guy".

"I don't know, I'm not able to think that way"

"When we get back someday I'll take you to my country" Drunk girl smiled. "you have so much to learn".

"Don't go it will scar you for life", Crazy one shook her head.

We arrived at England border and dropped of two girls. They waved before taking running into the crowd. We followed Funny Ducks instructions until we reached other land mass.

"This no look right", I paused as we left the ship. "Baltic states were not this close to England"

"No its south west of England it says so on the map" Funny duck handed me the map.

"Funny Duck had it upside down", I turned it back to the way it should have been.

"Well where are we then", Sheltered asked me.

"Germany", I said in a whisper. This was not good. This was soo not good.

"Is that bad" sheltered looked at us confused.

"Yes if he finds us were as good as dead", Funny Duck looked back at the ship. A fleet was going towards it with Germany flags. "Netherlands is close by well be safe if we can get there".

We all ran into the trees without looking back. I could hear voices from behind.

**Felicity Pov**

I am SO happy to get off my brothers stupid ship. It for one is not a country and two there is no I want to be locked in any place with those crazies ever again. Sadly I still had one that I'm still mad at for ruining my magic class and making it so I couldn't go to the meeting…

When we got back to my manor I thought it was too good to be true. As I opened the door to England's study I was shocked to see he wasn't alone. Belgium and Russia were there as well. Colleens brother was chilling on the coach. His eyes light up when he saw her. Colleen ran and glomped him into a hug. I rolled my eyes and went to my own sibling. I curtsied and said the proper greeting.

Next thing I knew he spun me around in the air which I totally hate and he knows it.

"Where have you two been", He looked into my green eyes.

"Sealand captured all of us as bait to get rights as a country", I brushed off my dress. "It's a rather pathetic attempt if you ask me".

"Where is Little sister Kira", Russia stared at me. I swear I shrunk like two feet the way he towered over me.

"And my Sister Emma".

"The other three are on their way to the Baltic states", Colleen released her brother finally. "they were sailing on Sealand's boat".

"Three?" England did a head check of all the countries.

"Oh there were only four of us", I said panicked. I remember the promise we made Evelyn not to say she existed yet.

"No you're missing Eve…" I threw her a glare. "oh wait maybe that was just Sealand I'm thinking of". Colleen like an idiot giggled. England didn't look like he believed me.

"I will meet them in Baltic States then", Russia disappeared in a flash.

Belgium nodded farewell to us before leaving. A man that worked for my brother took her place.

"Sir we have got Sealand in our power" he saluted. "How do you want to handle this".

"Give me twenty minutes", England smiled. OOHHH this is going to be good. "I need a cat a pair of sunglass, black clothes and a stick. Girls go change into something black".

Confused Colleen and I went to my room where we changed in to black dresses. She has her own closet because of how often Australia leaves her here. We returned to the room to find England dressed all in black behind his desk. He had black shades and was stroking a cat. A chair was on both sides. "Girls sit". We did as we were commanded. I smiled as Sealand was pushed into the room. My older brother is awesome!

Sealand walked slowly to the front of the desk glancing at all three of us.

"Sealand do you know why you're here" He continued staring forward stroking the cat.

"No sir" Sealand mumbled.

"Really now dear brother", I smirked. "Think nice and hard". I scrapped my nails against the wood.

"I um wanted to be recognized", he stammered. "Colleen…" he looked at his only savior. I glanced over and saw my annoying friend trying not to break down at his cute face. I'm quite impressed.

"Sealand do you know what happens to those that oppose me", Big brother leaned forwards.

That's when the twerp burst. "WHY CAN"T ANY ONE TAKE ME SERIOUSLY! I AM A COUNTRY! IT'S NOT FAIR! AND ONLY RUSSIAS SISTER AND FELICITY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ONE THE SHIP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE OTHERS CAME ON!"

"Sealand", England snapped. "You are not allowed to leave this manor for three months. And no more TV in your room. And I'm taking your "country" away".

"but.."

"LEAVE" Sealand ran from the room. As soon as he left I bursted out laughing. England almost had a smile on his face. He bowed to us and left the room to take care of other affairs.

"I feel so bad for him" Colleen sighed.

"He kidnapped us Colly" I glared at her. "Quit crushing on my younger brother it's almost as weird as your relationship with yours".

"Did you just call me Colly" she smiled.

"No", we walked back to my room. I assume she's staying the night since it's close to being the next day. We changed and crawled into the very big bed.

"There's nothing weird about our relationship" I could hear her pout in the dark.

"Whatever you say Colly" I put my hand over my mouth shocked.

"There you just said it again" she squealed.

"I have no clue what you're talking about"

"Ahh you like me" Colleen gushed.

"No I don't".

"Not even just a little", she poked my back.

"Go to sleep Colleen" I closed my eyes.

"Night night City" she giggled..again.

"Don't call me that".

"You never said no" she whispered.

I rolled my eyes and groaned before falling asleep. I'm becoming too soft for my own good.

**Emma Pov**

It got really dark really fast. The shadows where big and scary. Didn't help that Kira was with us…she frightens me more than France without his alcohol. And she calls me Funny Duck. Obviously she is blind because I'm pretty sure I'm not a duck. I don't even have wings though that would be totally epic.

Anyways right now we all are running through the woods. I pretty sure peoples are following us because I keep hearing yelling. I don't understand why we can't just ask for directions. Maybe they're not Germany and won't eat our brains for supper. Makes me think of waffles. I can't remember the last time I've had one. Three maybe four days ago. I feel like I'm going to die from lack of wafflness.

When I thought I couldn't run any longer, Evelyn stopped. She whipped her head around looking for something.

"Where's Kira" she said softly.

We turned back and saw her caught on a barbed trap. Her dress was stuck in between the wires. The voices were getting closer

"Come on let's leave her", I tried dragging Evelyn away but she stayed frozen. She walked over and helped Kira get free. They smiled at each other.

A bullet flew past my head. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The crazy Russian took a knife out of her boot.

"DID YOU HAVE THAT KNIFE THE WHOLE FLIPPEN TIME" I shrieked.

"Yes funny duck and don't scream it is annoying" More bullets were shot. I did the best thing a Belgium girl can do in a time like this.

I ducked and covered.

"What is funny duck doing" Kira yelled at me.

"DUCK AND COVER DUCK AND COVER" I repeated over and over again.

"How is that going to help with anything" Evelyn did some awesome flip thing.

"FRANCE TOLD ME TO DO THIS IF I'm EVER IN TROUBLE"

"FUNNY DUCK DON"T EVER LISTEN TO PERV" Crazy turned to the trees. "COME OUT AND FIGHT KIRA COWARDS"

"NO DON"T COME AND FIGHT" I cried.*sniffle* I want my waffles. "WE SURRENDER".

"No we don't" Evelyn said. She ran and grabbed a branch off the ground. I'm scared for my life now. You know it's bad when the sheltered one is going to fight bullets with sticks.

"YES WE GIVE UP", I covered my face.

"Kira no give up" Kira started climbing up a tree ninja style. Evelyn gave a shrug before going up. I is smart. I know they will trap us up there. Honestly how we survived this Long I have No clue. Our enemy must have even worse aim then ME! I crawled over to the trunk of the tree and sat staring forward. Up above me was my two friends climbing up closer to the top.

I declare us friends now because once you get kidnapped, talk about cannibalism, hot guys, and get shot at in Germany you get this really special bond. If that ain't friendship I don't know what is.

"Germany Germany" A voice sang from the trees. "I cornered them Germany".

"You idiot shoot vem already" A bullet went past my head and was stuck in the wood. I picked it out.

"Guys I don't think these are bullets" I shouted up to them. Evelyn looked down and her eyes widened. Then she said a word I never expected to come from her.

Evelyn swore for probably the first time in her life…well half swore..the world as we know it is over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Colleen Pov**

I woke up smiling because today is a new day. Felicity was still snoring next to me. I crawled over her and stared into her sleeping face. I poked the side of her face over and over again until she half way opened her eyes.

"Go away annoying one I is sleepy", she smacked me across the face.

"ITS MORNING FELICITY WE HAVE TO GET UP", I screamed. I started to tickle her. My bestest friend shrieked.

"Colleen go away" she put her pillow over her head.

"But I want to watch the sun rise" I whined. I got off of her and went to the foot of the bed. I grabbed her feet and dragged her onto the floor.

"Fine I'm up what time is it" she rubbed her eyes.

"It's about noon Australian time", I bounced to the balcony doors.

"Which means it's only", she looked at the clock on the wall. "One in the morning..Colleen you idiot we've only been asleep for an hour".

"Actually I've stayed up watching you sleep", Felicity started to crawl back under the covers but I dragged her out again. "Did you know that you laugh in your sleep?"

"No I was not aware", she glared at me. I think I made her mad for whatever reason. She went back to bed and I decided to go explore the kitchens.

****2 hours later***

"Felicity", I whined shaking her awake.

"What now" she mumbled.

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"No", she smacked me with the pillow.

"But I'm thirsty", I grabbed my throat for dramatic effect.

"Go get it yourself", she sat up and glared.

"I tried but it was dark and I think I grabbed something that was not water" I slurred my letters together.

"Are you drunk", she gasped.

"Maayybbeee" the room was spinning around me.

She sighed and took me by the hand. I leaned against her as we went into the kitchen on the first floor. Felicity forced me down on a stool. She took a blender and started throwing random foods and liquids into it. It mixed together made an icky green color. She poured me a glass and I stared into it unsure whether she was trying to poison me or not.

"Will this make the room stop spinning", I watched it bubble.

"I have no clue", she shrugged. "The servants usually make something like this for England when he comes home from drinking with America". She poured another glass for herself. "I'll drink it with you as much as I feel like I'm going to regret it".

"Okay on the count of three" we lifted our cups. "One…two…three".

We both chugged it down. The minute it hit my tongue I started to gag. I threw down my cup. It shattered into a million pieces. It tasted like rotten apple, eggplant, England's scorns and mud all together. I started jumping up and down rubbing my tongue.

"OH MY GAWD THAT'S DISGUSTING", Felicity screamed. She went into the refrigerator and started drinking out of a milk carton.

"I'm GOING TO DIE", I cried.

Felicity spit out the milk. "WHY CANT MY BROTHER EVER HAVE FOOD THAT'S NOT EXPIRED".

We went through every cupboard trying to find something to cover the taste. There was nothing. My throat was burning. All I wanted was a glass of water and to watch the sunset.

"What are you two doing"

I turned and saw through tears England in his boxers. They had little England flags all over them. If I wasn't dying I would have so laughed. He looked around at the mess and his mouth dropped. Then he saw the mixer and cups and started laughing.

"Why in the world would you two drink something like that".

"I WAS TRYING TO HELP COLLEEN GET OVER HER DRUNKNESS", Felicity was still yelling. "Isn't this what you always have".

"No", he laughed harder. "You're not supposed to drink it. It goes on your face to get rid of the headaches".

"ALL…I…Wanted…Was…A…stupid glass of water" I cried. I hate English food! I will never trust my friends cooking EVER again!

Effectually the taste went away and England forced us to go to bed. Felicity kicked me out of her room so I went across the hall into Sealand's. He was fast asleep in his bed. Aww he's so adorable.

I went to the arm-chair in the corner and curled up in a ball. I wasn't about to sleep with a little kid that's creepy. I closed my eyes and dreamed about hot Australians.

**Evelyn Pov**

I was still in the tree fighting off darts with my stick. I honestly don't have the slightest idea how Emma is still conscious down below. She's not even moving. She's just curled up in a ball muttering to herself about waffles. Kira was a little ways up swearing in Russian. I really want to go back to my nice cold island now.

I felt something pierce my skin. I looked up at Kira. She was frozen in place. Then her body slowly fell forward. I tried to fight it but I soon fell and there was nothing I could do but watch the ground get closer. Pain shot through my muscles as I hit the bottom of the tree. I couldn't move my arms or legs.

"Kira…"I started to say.

"Funny Duck, sheltered no matter what do no tell Axis who you are", Kira whispered so only we could hear. "Big Brother Russia will come and save us once he realizes I no go home".

I doubted that he would but I would never say that out loud. Emma was whimpering and was waving a leave in surrender. I could hear heavy footsteps get closer. I was lifted up and throw over someone's shoulder. They carried me away. I went to shout my friend's names but my face had frozen over. I could see before my eyes closed two men standing over Kira and Emma.

I remember being on a boat. My vision was blurry as I drifted in and out of sleep. I could vaguely make out the shape of a man leaning against the railing from where I laid. The movement ended and I was again lifted up. I looked up into his face.

"Please"I whispered.

He looked down and took something out of his pocket. With a sudden pain I was out.

I'm sorry Iceland….

**Funny Duck…I mean Emma Pov**

I felt guilty watching Evelyn get taken away by a guy with black hair. I feel like all of this is my fault somehow. That in some way I messed up our chances of getting home. I just don't remember what I did…OOHHH WEEELLL!

Kira was carried away by some dude with brown hair. I currently am being dragged by my feet cause apparently I'm not special enough to get knocked out. Oh no let's just drag poor Emma away while her hair gets all messed up. Not cool man.

"Let me go Evil Person" I tried kicking him which doesn't really work I realize now when the guys holding your legs.

Like a rude person the blond did not answer me.

"Is there going to be waffles were we're going cause I'm hungry", still no answer. "Fine don't answer me see what I care. Are we almost there". I hit my head on a rock. "OW mean person my head hurts.

"You're like a female version of Italy" I heard Him sigh. YAY HE TALKS! "If I let go of you will you just follow me".

"No", mean person dropped my legs and continued walking. I followed him through the trees. Yes I know I lied, France would be so proud! He led me to a huge mansion. It was like ten times the size of my house. Which doesn't take much...but STILL. I'm so conflicted whether to run away or not. On one hand I should go save my friends. On the other side there might be shiny objects to touch. I chose the most obvious latter choice.

Once inside the German grabbed my hand and took my down a bunch of stone stairs. He took me into a cell and tied me to a chair. I looked around the cell hoping to find a portable waffle making machine. After a few minutes I was disappointed that there was none.

"Who sent you", the German who I'm starting to think is THE Germany said leaning into my face.

"Dude you're in my bubble" I blew air at him. Germany didn't look impressed.

"Germany Germany" the brown haired guy came in crying.

"Italy vhat are you doing here"

"The girl is scary and tried it bite me", Italy was waving a white flag.

There was a loud crash and Kira came in with a crowbar. She looked very blissed. She ran at Germany and swung her bar hitting him in the head. He kicked her feet under and Kira went down. They rolled around on the ground. Sadly Germany was twice her size and soon Kira was chained next to me.

"Now why are you two in my country" he had Kira's crowbar in one hand. It made Germany twice as scary.

"We will not tell you anything", to my amazement Kira took on a British accent.

"Aw so your English did England send you", Germany gave her an evil grin.

"Kira you're from England" I gasped. "I thought you said you were Russia's younger sister". I cannot believe one of my friends lied to me. I feel like I'm going to cry from betrayal.

"Funny Duck not bright", she mumbled. Now I think I made Kira mad. Why does everyone hate me today?

"I hate Russians", Germany and Kira started yelling at each other. The browned haired one just stared at me with a smile. His eyes were weirdly closed.

"How can you see with your eyes closed", I asked him.

"Veee…."he tilted his head to the side like he couldn't comprehend (I used big word!) the question. "I am Itlay what is your name"

"Emma" I smiled. "Are you from Italy then". Kira and Germany stopped fighting and were now staring at us with disbelief.

"Yes and I like pastaaaa" he continued smiling.

"I'm from Belgium and I like waffles", I giggled.

"YYAAAAYY".

"Not another one", both Kira and Germany groaned at the same time.

**Felicity Pov**

After a very tiring night I finally gave up on sleep and went to the dining room for breakfast. My brother was at the table with his head in a bowl of cereal. For whatever reason he didn't have pants on. I honestly think he only owns the one pair.

Colleen came bouncing in like an idiot dragging Sealand. She smiled at me and against all my rules gave me a huge hug. I was slowly dying inside trying to remember the spell to create fire.

"How'd you sleep", Colly sang.

"What do you think", I gave her my death glare.

"I don't know but I slept like a log", she took the seat next to England and was now poking him with a spoon. "I feel like I'm forgetting a bunch of stuff".

Before I could tell her what a drunken fool she was France came in. He wore only shorts and sat in the chair across from England.

"Umm France what are you doing here", I started moving away from the perve. He whipped out a bottle of wine and chugged it down.

That was the moment my brother chose to look up. The moment he saw France, he stood up and pulled a gun out of thin air. France just continued to drink wine.

"FRANCE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE", England yelled.

"Yes I was merely testing all of your wines", the French man flipped his hair back. "Then I fell asleep". France turned and winked at Colleen. "What a good time we had isn't that right,_ mon amour_".

'what did you do", I mouthed to Colleen. She had a freaked out look on her face. Colleen shook her head in a way that meant she didn't know.

"Get out of my bloody house you perv", England was about to pull down on the trigger.

"Yes get out of Friends house" Russia rose up from behind my brother. This isn't good. Something bad always happens when Russia and France are over at the same time.

Russia placed a hand on England's shoulder. He jumped and fired a bullet. It went up and hit the chandelier above us. The glass shattered everywhere. The candles fell down and started the table on fire.

I ran from the room with Colleen just as maids were coming in with buckets of water. Sealand stayed behind to touch the pretty flames. His words not mine…

I placed my ear to the door. Even though the room was on fire the countries stayed in.

"Russia why are you here", England's shouts carried through the wood.

"Russia came to report no ship arrived in Baltic States", he said. Oh how I wanted to burst in there and correct every word. "Spys reported that Germany found three girls".

I stopped listening and turned to colleen wide eyed. Her hand was over her mouth.

"We have to go rescue them" Colleen whispered. "Emma would never be able to survive eating only sausages".

"Very true", I ponder this. Then I got an idea.

Without warning I grabbed Colleens arm and ran down the hall until we reached the basements stairs. I climbed down the steps into brother's lair. On a podium was his spell book.

"Go look for a transport spell", I know I'm going to regret letting her read from the book. I'm not even supposed to look through it. England for whatever reason thinks I'll use it to take over the world.

I took out the caldron as Colly flipped through pages. She started to read off spices. Her eyes were wide.

"Pink Pixie dust", she read.

"Are you sure that doesn't sound right for a transport". I looked in the pot at what was already in.

"Don't question the book felicity", Colly smile. "Isn't that what you always told me".

I shook my head as I put the pixie dust in. My Australian friend came over smiling. I took a handful of the powder and put it in a cup. Colleen took it from me.

"Okay now what", I went over to the book and read the page. The title was Love potion. I whipped my head up to see Colleen creeping to the stairs. I realized what she planned with the potion. I sprinted after her. She turned her head and shrieked running up. I had almost reached her when Colly tripped and the potion went flying just as the door opened light streaming in. The powder covered my brother as he stared at the psycho under me.

**Kira Pov**

Funny Duck is dumb that is all I have to say. Idiot Italy is just as bad if not worse. I is questioning loyalty to acquaintance. At least sheltered one wouldn't have been stupid enough to tell Evil Germany our names.

"We surrender", Funny Duck cried.

"No bad duck", if I had a free hand I would have slapped her.

"I'm NOT A DUCK", Funny Duck screamed. Evil sausage eater had hand to head with a pained look. I personally do not blame him. "I need a white flag".

"I'll get you one", Idiot smiled and went to leave room.

"Italy stay here", sausage eater sighed. Idiot sat down on floor staring at Ducky

"Give back crowbar", I growled at sausage eater.

"If you tell me name of other girl" Evil German waved crowie in front of face.

"Is Evelyn here", Funny Duck looked around room.

"Funny Duck silence!", I snapped. "No speak about sheltered one".

Evil Germany smiled. He turned to Idiot Italy.

"Italy go to japan and bring both of them here", Germany set crowie against wall.

"Why don't you just call him", Funny Duck questioned. I wanted to face palm. Acquaintance is stupid for helping evil ones.

"Japan refuses to get phone", Germany left dragging Italy out.

Funny Duck started humming song about waffles as I thought of our options:

1. We sit here till they come back

2. Scream for help.

3. Somehow I reach crowie and beat Funny Duck overhead.

4. Somehow I reach crowie and use crowie to untie self.

5. Call upon the power of sunflowers to help us.

Since knocking out Funny Duck is too much work and I don't think she could live after seeing the power of sunflowers I decide on number two. Screaming at the top of lungs. Funny Duck joined me.

I heard a door open and footsteps. A man with a yellow bird appeared in view.

"West can you keep the noise down", he yawned. Bird man saw us and grinned. "Vell hello ladies". He leaned against the wall, but slipped and face planted. Bird man scrambled up and was still smiling. I gave him a look of disgust. Funny Duck had a look of awe.

"you have a bird", Funny Duck said. "Why"

"Because I'm awesome", Bird man flexed his arms. "So vhat brings you girls in my mansion".

"I thought this was Germany's house"Funny Duck laughed.

Bird man's face saddened. "Do you vant my help to get out or…"

"No", I said"

"Yes" Funny Duck glared at me.

Bird man untied us and I grabbed crowie. We followed him throughout the chambers. I lost track of the twists and turns. I held crowie close ready for betrayal. At an end of one of the twists was a wooden door. I exchanged looks with Funny Duck before entering the room. There was a single bed, a desk and a book shelf full of journals. The door was shut and locked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Evelyn POV**

I awakened in a wooden room. There was no way out. My heart was racing as I rushed to one side and pounded on the wall.

Okay Evelyn what would Kira do because I'm pretty sure Emma would just sit on the floor and sing about waffles. I placed a hand on the surface and slammed my head forward. It did not break apart like I thought it would.

I fell to the floor clutching my now aching head. How on Earth did Kira break down the bloody door. I took away one of my hands and blood dripped from my fingertips. It splattered down drop by drop. My head went light and fuzzy. The room started to spin.

Light flooded in I glanced up to see the man pulling the wall back. I'm so smart it was a sliding door. He ran to my side and lifted me up.

"Blood", I stammered. My knees locked. He dragged me out down the hall to a kitchen. I was forced to sit on a stool while he handed me a glass of water. I felt something wet touch my temple. Yes I know I'm weak. I just hate blood. Luckily my head no longer felt like it was going to fall off.

"Better", he asked. When I smiled I guess he took that as a yes. "My name is Japan".

"Evelyn", I scanned my surroundings. It looks like one wall could be a sliding door that leads outside. Only problem is that if I ran he would probably catch me at the moment.

"Excuse me but where are you from", he left me going into the kitchen. Japan started stirring a pot with his back turned to me.

"I'm sorry but I have a feeling that that information is keeping me here", I quietly lowered myself to the ground. I inched away to the door. All Japan had to do was turn around….

I slid the wall open and sprinted down the walkway. Once on the city street I stopped to take a breath. I turned but the short man hadn't followed me. I don't understand why.

"Excuse me sir", I said to a passing guy. He bowed slightly to me. "Do you happen to know how to get to England"?

"I deeply apologize", he bowed again. "The closet country is Russia and to get there you would have to take boat". He disappeared into crowd. I stared at the water in the distance. So he lives on an island…. just like me. And that's why Japan just let me go. I wouldn't be able to leave.

I sighed and walked back to Japans house. I went inside and on the counter were I was sitting was a bowl of this soup stuff. Japan was nowhere in sight.

I frowned. So he figured that I would come back. What nerve! You know what bad Evelyn is back. I'm not going to stay in here and eat his stupid soup. I walk back out and sit on the steps. That's right! I'm going to refuse to eat his soup and wait to die from starvation. Then I won't have to suffer any torture these axis people have.

"Why are you out here", Japan settled down next to me.

"You kidnapped me and gave me soup", I stared at the sun.

"You don't like soup", He said confused.

"Yes I like soup" I said softly.

"Excuse me then but I don't understand", he said.

Before I could go into women rights and how cruel it was that japan just expected me to come back, a guy with brown hair came running at us. There was a helicopter flying over him.

"Japan, Japan" he called. "Germany wants you to come back to my country yes?"

"Italy why are you not in the helicopter", Japan stood up.

Italy looked up and smiled. "Oh look Japan, there's a helicopter above me". He started jumping up and down reaching up. A ladder was dropped down and Italy climbed up. "Come on japan VEEEEE".

Japan reached a hand down to me. The good Evelyn was screaming no its safer to stay here on ground, but sadly right now rebel me is over riding that voice. I followed him up and once we were in the pilot went down. I don't question at this point.

Japan took the controls and I sat in the seat next to him. I watched the greenery below us go by amazed. And then it switched into ocean and again to green.

"Italy where did you even find this copter" Japan looked nervous

"I found it in a Russia", Italy grinned.

Just then I heard gun shots. Another helicopter was coming at us. On the side it said VOODDKAAA!. They fired again and hit our engines. We went down and Japan did the best he could to land us. He dragged me out and Italy. Our copter was in flames. The other one landed in front of us and out came a man with a scarf and another holding ladle. Japan lifted himself up and took out a long sword. He charged at the one with the ladle. Somehow he was defeated by the ladle as the man smacked him over the head. I'd like to think it was because japan was already weak from the crash but deep down I know that's not true. My chin was lifted up. I stared into the eyes of the one in the scarf.

"Girl not Little Sister" he sounded like Kira.

My eyes widened as I realized this is her older brother Russia.

**Colleen Pov**

I stared at Felicity's brother.

"Well hello Colleen, you're looking beautiful today", England smiled and winked at me. Oh God he smiled at ME….the world is ending!

"Um um um um", I repeated over and over again.

"Is something wrong", Britain reached and brushed my hair back. I shrieked and ran past him up the stairs.

I ran my Australian heart out to Felicity's room. She slammed the door behind her and marched up to me. Felicity slapped me across the face.

"YOU BLOODY BROKE MY BROTHER", she yelled.

"I'm SORRY", I cried. "It was meant for Australia".

"You're sick you know that", there was a knock at the door followed by my name. "GO AWAY ARTHOR I'm BUESY YELLING AT YOUR TRUE LOVE! Why can't you just have a normal family relation".

"Because my brother is hot", I was now running in circles. "Can't you fix this".

"Yes but I'm not", Felicity locked her door to keep her brother out. "This is YOUR mess".

"If you wouldn't have tripped me then the potion wouldn't have spilled", I pointed out. I wonder if I escaped through the window if I would die.

"Like having Australia in love with you is any better"

The door busted down. England came in with a shot gun. I slowly edged to the window.

"My fair Colleen I cannot live without you", he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me".

Felicity started laughing hysterically. Glad to see my pain entertains you bestie. I stared at the ring in his hand. Half of me is freaked out the other half is wondering where he got the ring so fast. Awww the diamond is in the shape of Australia! How cute if it was not being offered to me!

He didn't even wait for an answer before shoving the ring on my hand. England took my elbow and dragged me away. Felicity waved to me smiling with an evil glint in her eyes.

"If I get married to him then I'm related to you", Felicity's face instantly fell. The last thing I saw was my friend reaching for the phone and dialing a number.

England led me out to the garden where a whole wedding was set up. My mouth dropped. I again wonder how it was possible for all this to be set up in less than thirty minutes. Maybe he had this all planned out for his Australian girlfriend before he fell in love with me. Yes that has to be it!. No one is this good at organizing. He lead me to the alter. I looked into the seats and gasped. In between China and Russia was Evelyn. She was tied up and gagged. Also tied up was I think from the Axis powers Japan and Italy.

She stared at me with a look that said both holly god what's going on and help. I smiled at her and waved. Its okay China had the same look glancing back and forth from me and England. Russia was smiling and clapping. I turned back around not because I wanted to but because I was kind of tugged that way. France apparently is a minister now because he had a book called the French way of getting married in his hands.

He started saying a bunch of random stuff but I tuned out and was now watching a bird flying in the sky. It's a very nice bird with wings and feathers and….

"Colleen", England nudged me. I flashed back to reality.

"Oh uh I uh", I stumbled. I didn't want to marry him but if I didn't say yes England would probably blow my face off.

Then suddenly a boomerang flew past my face. I turned my head and there standing with the greatest person in the world(felicity ) is Australia. I dropped England's hand and ran in to my brothers arms. I heard a gunshot and saw England running with his gun ready. Felicity stepped forward and blew a powder into his face. He blinked a few times before looking around confused.

"What on Earth happened", he focused on felicity. She shrugged and then Australia punched poor England in the face.

"Never touch my sister again mate" I sighed at his hotness and felicity gave me a look of disgust.

"I don't know what I did but I probably deserved that", then felicity's brother saw Evelyn. "who is this kid and why is she tied up".

"Silent one is with axis powers that kidnapped Little sister", Russia started poking her with a sunflower. Evelyn looked like she was about to cry.

Me like the nice awesome person I am rushed over to her aid. I untied her much to everyone's surprise.

"You okay", I asked her.

"Can I just call my brother", she whispered. I nodded and none of the countries stopped me as I led her inside. Felicity followed on Evelyn's other side. In the kitchen she called Iceland on the phone.

"Yeah Icy it's me", Eve paused. "I know I know I should have listened. Can you come and get me please". She hung up the phone and sat on the floor.

"Do you want a chair", Felicity went to go grab one.

"No", she turned to me. "Was that your brother out there" I nodded. "He's hot".

"I know right", I jumped up and down happy some one understands.

"I don't understand the obsession", Felicity shook he head.

"Get out"

"It's my house", she crossed her arms.

"I don't care just leave", I pointed to the door. "You're just jealous that British boys are not as cute".

"I have to disagree", England walked in. "I personally think that Australians are to tan".

" No a mour British men have to bushy of eye brows", France said doing his famous hair flip.

"That's just my brother", felicity laughed as England turned bright red.

"Oh sorry then", France winked at England.

"Oh shut it Frog", he steamed. Evelyn giggled and all eyes turned to her.

"Um I think Australians are more adorable", she blushed.

"See mate you can't compete with me", My brother flexed his muscles and I almost fainted. England flexed his and they seemed to drop.

Then there was a call from outside breaking the laughter.

**Emma Pov**

I think it's stupid how much me and Kira have been kidnapped. Seriously all I want is some waffles if that's too much to ask.

Kira was currently beating the door with her crowbar. I would go and help her but I'm scared of getting in the way. Plus I think she's gone crazy. SO I started looking through Prussia's journals which the first three were all filled with reasons why he's awesome. Getting bored with that I went all ninja on the book case. I kicked the side and it moved over.

"Hey Kira do you think there's a secret passage behind the bookcase", I started shoving it as hard as my weak body could.

"No Funny Duck that only happens in the movies", she went back to beating the door. It was made of metal so I don't think she's going to get far.

I continued pushing and it moved about two feet. I looked behind and saw a dark hallway. There was Just enough room for someone my size to squeeze through.

"Kira", I went to her side and poked the Russian. She whipped around with murder in her eyes and I ran behind the bookcase screaming, "I'm Sorry I'm Sorry".

I could no longer see anything so like a smart person I stayed where I was and closed my eyes. As long I couldn't see the monsters they couldn't see or hurt me. That is what Netherlands told me.

Then something grabbed me. I jumped and tried to punch it.

"Netherland you lied", I shrieked kitting the creature in the face.

"Ow funny duck stop", Kira's voice said.

"Oh HI KIRA", I smiled even though she probably couldn't see me.

"Funny Duck shush", I felt her hand grasp my wrist. I was led in complete darkness. Then Light blinded me.

We were in some kind of control room. There were screens that showed different rooms of what looked like the countries homes. I could see Belgium on one screen play checkers with my older brother. Nice to see their so worried about me.

"Confused get out of Kira's room" she pointed to a screen where a young man with brown hair was sitting on a yellow bed. He pulled from behind the matching pillow a notebook. "DO NOT LOOK THROUGH Sketch BOOK". I don't think Kira realizes that he can't hear us. He flipped through the pages. "When Kira go home confused one will fell the wrath". Kira held up her crowbar and smashed it into the screen. It went black.

"I never imagined you to have a sunshine yellow room", I slipped a giggle.

"Big Brother panted room color to remember worship of sunflowers", she glared at me before turning back to the screens. "Look Drunk".

There in one of the screens was Colleen. She was painting her nails in a wine cellar. There was bottles clustered around her. And France was braiding her hair. I laughed hysterical.

"See Drunk", Kira nodded. Poor Colleen she will forever be known as the drunk. Oh how I can use this as black mail. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways…

I leaned forward watching felicity and Colleen's epic fail of curing hangover. I accidently hit a button and it happened to be the red one. Of course, why can't it ever be the green one I press.

Alarms went off. Kira gave me a look that either said I love you or you idiot. I'm hoping it's the first one.

She again took my arm and we bolted out. We reached Prussia's room and sat on the floor all innocent like playing apple sticks. Prussia burst in and stared us down. He looked away and I smiled in victory.

"How did you two find my secret entrance", he pushed the book case back in place.

"Dude it's behind a bookcase in a room where the only other thing in it is a desk and a bed", I don't think he's that bright.

"Bird man let us go we not tell countries of room", Kira smiled sweetly.

"But Kira if he never lets us go we can't tell them", I said. Kira face palmed and Prussia grinned.

"Funny Duck not allowed to speak anymore" She pointed her crowbar at me. Then her face lit up as she looked at her weapon. Kira stood up and turned to Prussia.

He seemed to understand what she was going to do cause he took out a pistol.

"Zou think little crowbar can beat my gun", he laughed.

"Yes birdman Kira thinks it can", she smiled before launching at him.

**Felicity Pov**

The Nordic Five were in my doorway. All of them but Iceland and Norway looked as confused as the Allies. Evelyn went running to Iceland and hugged him.

"Guys this is my twin sister Evelyn", he motioned to her.

"Of all countries I can honestly say I didn't see this coming", England rubbed his temples.

"Wait these dudes and girl are countries", Australia said.

"I'm a guy", Norway steamed. "Just because none of us with the exception of Denmark, go and blow up other territories doesn't make us any less of countries."

I could see this ending badly and plus the kitchen is getting crowded. All we need is for America to…

"Hey Dudes I finally found this place", America busted in with a burger. "I couldn't find it on this map I picked up in burger king".

"That's because that's not even a real map you idiot", England smacked him over the head.

"Bye guys", Eve came and gave us all hugs. Her eyes brightened. "Hey why don't you come back with me for a while"?

"No thanks I have to make sure the potion actually worked", I glanced at my brother fighting with America. "Take Colly with you". I pushed them out the door.

"But Felicity I need you", Colleen begged me. "you're the ying to my yang".

" Come back when you stop being creepy", I slammed the door and turned back around with a sigh. Finally some peace. Well not really since I still have my brother's idiot friends here.

"Oh love", France winked at me. "Why don't we escape this madness together and go somewhere quiet".

England stopped beating up America and glared.

"Quit creeping on my sister you stupid frog", He attacked France.

While all they were busy with that I sneaked up the stairs. As I opened the door to my room I saw Sealand sitting on my bed.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM", I threw the closets book I could find at his head.

"We could have been a team sister", he stared me down. "Us against the main powers".

"Yeah… no".

"It's not too late", Sealand stood up and walked over to me. "You can still join us".

"Sealand", I leaned down to his eye level. "Go eat some ice-cream or something and quit pestering me".

My annoying brother backed out the door waving his hands. "You have been warned".

"I'm so scared", I rolled my eyes. I turned to my book shelf and looked at the many unread books. Finally I might be able to finish one now that Colleen is not here to distract me. I picked up on called midsummer night dream and laughed. I'm GOING TO READ!

**Kira pov**

Kira will pumble Bird man then go kill Confused on! I pulled off epic ninja moves and smacked Prussia in the head with Crowie. Instead of falling to ground crying for mercy Birdman put gun to head. Skull must be padded with too much full of himself thoughts.

"Gun no has amo", I stared birdman down hoping he would fall for it.

He looked inside gun and I took chance to kick him in spot it hurts most. Birdman went down crying like confused one. I took gun and pointed it at Birdman. I pulled trigger but no bang came.

"Why would anyone have an empty gun", Funny duck came over and took pistol.

I looked at Birdman on floor not moving and saw dart. Then I turned to Funny Duck who is stupid enough to hold it to head. Before I could warn her Funny Duck pulled down trigger. Duckie fell to ground.

"Kira questions Duck sometimes Crowie" I sighed and hooked crowie under duckies arm. I pulled her out of room and locked Birdman in. How can person be stupid to put lock on outside of door? I cautiously go into main part of house dragging Duckie. I hope sausage lover is still here so I can pound Crowie into back of head!

Much to disappointment I could not find Evil Sausage eater anywhere. So Deciding on Kira's better judgment I decided to find phone to call help.

I went into book room and found phone on desk. I call Big Brother Russia's number.

"Hello this is lord Russia's number", confused ones voice sang.

"Confused one give phone to Big Brother Russia", I snapped.

"Umm he's not here right now may I ask who's calling", I could hear his stupid smile through phone.

"Confused one knows who's calling", I screamed. Emma lifted up her head. "Also don't ever Go in Room again".

"Guys she KNOWS", I heard him say. "I don't know how Lithuania, maybe she has eyes everywhere like Russia does".

"Confused one", I growled.

"Um sorry Miss Kira the number you have reached has been disconnected", confused one said before hanging up.

GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

I will murder him if I ever get home.

"Hey Kira why are we in a library", Funny Duck sat up.

"Funny Duck shot self with sleeping dart", I flipped through Sausage lovers phone book.

"No I'm not that stupid", Duckie came over to me.

"Duckies is", I said. I found Crazy girls number. I started dialing when Funny Duck took the phone.

"Who are you calling", she paused. "OH HI FELICITY THIS IS EMMA WE"RE IN GERMANY".

I takled Funny Duck to floor and stole phone back.

"Crazy we in Germany"

"I know", she sounded bored.

"Then why hasn't crazy and drunk come to our rescue", I face palmed.

"Never crossed my mind", Crazy said. "And Colleens with Eve on their way to where ever the Nordics live".

"But Sheltered was captured by axis powers to", I am now rubbing my temples trying to make sense of all this.

"Russia brought her back here", she paused. "He's down stairs eating pie with my brother".

So big brother isn't even looking for me. This is just great. And all of friends have seen him but me and neglect to tell where Kira is.

I hung up phone disappointed. Funny Duck stared at me with hopeful eyes.

"So what now", she said.

I picked up crowie and stared out window. "Now Funny Duck we take matters into own hands".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I do not own the Song!**

**Felicity Pov**

It took me an hour but I finished the book. It was amazing! Now I'm currently sitting on my bed wondering what to do next. I never had this much time to spare. Usually I'm spending the day fixing Colleens errors. No problem I'll just read another book

2 hours later

HOLLY FLIP I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO READ.

Keep calm felicity it's not the end of the world. You'll find something to do. I'll just reorganize all of my room. No I did that yesterday. UGGG why do I have this weird pain in my chest.

"BROTHER" I yelled. England came running with a shotgun in hand. "I have this weird empty feeling". I put my hands to my heart.

"Do you want to call your little friend", he smirked. "I can fly you over to Iceland to see her".

"No I'm happy to be rid of her", I laughed hysterically.

"Right well I have an Allies meeting so I'm just going to leave my keys here", he set them down on my nightstand. "And go ".

I was alone again. No it's not possible that I'm lonely. Colleen was an in proper thorn in my side. Wait that's it…

If she's not here for me to correct then my proper world is complete. That completion is the unbalanced force that should not exist. I no longer have a sole purpose anymore. Goodness I need to fix this. I need my purpose again. But if I go after Eve and Colly that shows desperation. I need a bloody good reason to go….

Then the phone rang…

I picked it up and I heard an annoying voice. It was replaced by Kira. Oh this feels so good all her improper fragments and such. I tried to sound bored when really I was so excited to have found my reason. After Kira hung up the phone, I snatched England's keys to the helicopter. I smiled to myself as I left the mansion. I'll use Kira and Emma's kidnapping as a way to get all of them together. Then I'll have enough errors to never run out of purpose. This is so fantastic!

I jumped into my brother's copter and looked at all the buttons. Sighing I took the manual and started reading. After about an hour I was up in the air flying to my purpose.

**Evelyn Pov**

"Why can't I have a sibling", Finland sighed.

"I'll be your brother", Sweden inched closer to Finland. Finland was now slowly backing away

"Dude how can you just keep this from us", Denmark was chugging down alcohol. "I thought we were friends. I thought we were practically brothers".

"I don't like you" my brother had his arm around me. We were in the main dining room colleen was on my other side staring at Denmark's head.

"How do you keep your hair like that", she leaned over and poked his hair.

"It's natural", Denmark said proudly.

"Right then what's the fifty bottles of hair gel for", Norway rolled his eyes.

"Hey man you weren't supposed to tell anyone that", Denmark looked at his empty glass. "Why don't we show them our song"?

"No", Iceland and Norway yelled.

"I kind of want to see this", I smiled at my brothers and they glared me down.

"ME TWO", Colleen clapped.

"Yay let's do it", Finland clapped with her.

"No I refuse" Iceland crossed his arms.

"Come on Icy don't be so cold" I nudged him.

"Best to get it over with Denmark's going to make us do it anyways" Sweden pushed up his glasses. My brothers glanced at each other and shrugged. They all stood up and Denmark climbed up on to the table. He winked at Colleen.

_Hey ya, everyone! Get ready to get some good cheer straight from the Nordic region!_

_Iceland|Norway|Denmark|Sweden|and I'm Finland|_

_Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho! Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!_

_Nor-dic re-gion FIVE!_

_Nature is calling once again today._

_Iceland and Finland: We're the ones who're in charge of Europe's northern side! (We're in charge, yeah!) The sun may still rise in our home._

_Denmark and Sweden: But once in a while, the sun doesn't set. (That's called a midnight sun.)_

_Should you find that you're in quite a bind,_

_Iceland and Finland: Please call us anytime, anywhere! anywhere, okay?_

_When you're all alone, we'll be right there! I'll always stay with you. |When you're feeling pain, share it with us! You okay sharing with me? |When you're feeling blue, we'll drown our sorrows in beer! Okay, bottoms up! | See that? You're feeling better by the second, yeah!_

_Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho! Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!_

_Nor-dic re-gion FIVE! (Bro, you're annoying.)_

"SO why do we even have our own song", Iceland sighed.

"Because dude if there's ever a country talent show we'll be on top of the game", Denmark sang.

"I think it's fun", Finland shouted over the music. He went over and offered his hand to Colleen. She shrieked and they stared twirling around the room.

Norway came over to me. "May I", he said bowing.

"Of course", I curtsied before being swept away. I saw him stick his tongue out at Icy and I giggled at my twin brother's face.

"Hey! We're gonna start any second now", Denmark shouted.

_The Faroe Islands, Greenland,_

_Denmark and Finland: and the Åland Islands are one of us too, yeah! (Might' nice.)_

_Made from glaciers abrasing with bedrock._

_Iceland and Sweden: are jagged yet narrow inlets! (They're called fjords.)_

_Should you find yourself lost along the way,_

_Denmark and Sweden: No matter the time, no matter the place, call for us! Come to my home._

_Need some help with your weekend carpenter project? I'll make it for ya._

_Can't think of a name for that pet you got? I'll think of one for you!_

_When you just can't seem to sell anything at all, then it's my turn to help! Hey, (Ehe~ ) now do you see the appeal of us five?_

_Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho! Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Nordic, ho!_

_Nor-dic re-gion FIVE!_

_Five!_

The song ended and me and Colleen clapped. Finland backed away, but she attacked him with a hug.

"That was Amazing", she gushed. "If there ever is a talent show my vote is with you. Can we have some smoothies"? The Nordics all stared at her well except Denmark he fell asleep on the table as soon as the song ended.

"I suppose", Iceland left and came back with a tray of mango smoothies. I just died and went to heaven.

After the smoothies Colleen dragged me outside. She took a bundle of snow and threw it at my face. Thus began our war. Finland came out to join us while Iceland, Norway and Sweden watched from the safety of the doorway. Colleen aimed at Finland but totally missed and the snowball went smack right in Sweden's face. Every one froze.

He whipped off his glasses and walked slowly over to where Colleen stood. She held her breath as Sweden scooped up a handful of snow. He shoved it down her back and gave what I think was a smile.

"OH GAWD THAT'S COLD", she shrieked running in circles. Colleen hit the wall and fell back. I looked at the entryway and noticed Iceland was gone. I turned and he was there with a gigantic snowball. I screamed and ran away. I went to Norway for help.

"Look up Eve", Norway smiled. I did and a clump of snow was hovering over my head. Iceland grabbed me not realizing the fate that was about to fall down on us.

"You wouldn't dare", I gave him my puppy dog face.

Norway snapped his fingers covering me and Icy in a cold grave.

"FELICITY", I heard Colleen yell.

A helicopter landed in the yard and out came our favorite British friend. We ran and hugged her. She smiled.

Then her face turned serious.

"Guy we have to go save Emma and Kira", she said.

"Yes secret mission time", Colleen fist pumped the air.

"You're not going", Iceland frowned at me.

"Let the girl go", Sweden put his glasses back on. "She'll just sneak away later. At least this way if she dies she'll die with your permission".

"How is that supposed to make me feel better", Icy said. Sweden shrugged. I gave all of them hugs except Denmark who was still passed out on the table inside. "If you don't come back within a week I'm sending the army after you".

"WE HAVE AN ARMY?" Finland gasped.

"No we don't", Sweden answered with a sigh.

"Then how can he".

"Let's go play in the snow Finland", Norway lead Finland away.

I got in the helicopter with Colleen and Felicity. I gave the Nordics one last wave before we flew off.

"I didn't know you could fly", Colleen said.

"I read a manual", Felicity handed me a book.

"This is for a boat", I read the title.

"Oh then I guess I don't know how", we were already out of Iceland.

"God please if you let us live through this I'll never drink wine with France again", Colleen prayed to the sky.

**Emma Pov**

I feel so free and alive breaking everything in Germany's house. Though I think Kira was finally lost it. She's mumbling about her big brother as she breaks all of the bookshelves. Soon the whole room is wreaked even the windows.

"Funny Duck come", she ordered.

I was too scared to question. We went down a hall with picture frames of Italy and Germany together. Kira took her crowbar and smashed each of them down. Then we moved onto the kitchen.

I had fun climbing up on the counters and throwing all the plates and glasses down! I found a box of matches and lit one up. The flames were sssooooo pretty. Oops the cabinets are on fire now. Awww weellll!

Next was the dining room! YYAAAAYYY!

Kira was smacking the wooden chairs against the wall as I looked up at the chandelier. I was wondering how I could get up there and grab the shiny balls. I climbed up onto the table and reached up.

The whole thing crashed down on me. Not cool…how am I not injured in the slightest way I have no clue….I"M JUST THAT MAGICAL!

"VHAT HAVE SOU DONE TO MY HOUSE", I heard someone yell for behind. "I LEAVE FOR A FEW HOURS TO GO GET SOME SAUSAGES

I turned to see Germany with a pistol pointed at Kira's head. She looked at him with an unamused glare before pulling out crowie. No run I mouthed to her.

Of course no one listens to me and Kira sprang forward. I covered my eyes as the fought. I heard gun shots. Someone grabbed me and I pulled away my hands.

Thank God it was Kira. Germany was on the ground with sunflower petals scattered around. I'm actually kind of sad I missed Kira's secret move.

She dragged me up the stairs onto the one floor that isn't fully on fire. The attic.

Let me just say I hate stuffy dark enclosed places and I'm using every ounce of will (which isn't much) to not rip Kira's face off.

"We're going to die", I moaned.

"Funny Duck"

"We're going to burn to death", I was now hypervenalating

"Duckie"

"And I will never taste another waffle again", I gasped and felt my forehead. "I think I'm burning up."

"Emma silence", Kira yelled using my actual named. I stopped freaking out long enough to stare at her. She had crowie raised at a dangerous level and her face was deep red.

I just made a Russian mad enough use proper English. Though this is probably the scariest moment of my life I can't help but feel accomplished. This is SOOO going in my scrapbook when I get home.

Just as the angry Russian was getting too close to my bubble in came Prussia…I just realized Prussia and Russia rhythms! I am so AWSOME!

Anyway… he looked angry and was dragging half a door. In the other hand was a shotgun pointed at me. I ducked behind Kira and pushed her forward. I know…I'm such a good friend.

"Zou are coming with me NOW", Prussia glared stepping forward. We back up against the wall. Kira dropped crowie and raised her hands.

"Kira now would be the time to go all Badarse ninja", I said.

"Funny Duck there are times, few times, that it is best to not go crazy", I honestly think she might be scared. "Now is one of times".

Just as Prussia was almost to us something burst through the attic wall. It hit Prussia and sent him flying. I screamed and Kira Laughed for there in front of us was a giant helicopter. The door opened and out came Felicity, Colleen and a half dead Evelyn.

**Colleen Pov**

Warning: never let a crazy British girl drive a helicopter to Germany. You will die.

"Felicity I said land it on the ground", I punched her in the shoulder. "Not inside of a house".

"Are we there yet", Evelyn moaned in my arms. "All I can see is a white light".

"Don't go to the light my love", I shrieked.

"It's so beautiful, are u an angel?" she had a gazed look in her eyes.

"Fight it Evelyn. You have to live", I shook her. She slowly closed her eyes.

"Goodbye my dear beloved friend", Evelyn reached up to me before dropping dead.

"NNOOOOO FELICITY HOW COULD YOU", I cried.

"Oh shut up", Felicity pouted clutching her boat manual.

"Could you have at least tried to fly the helicopter right", Evelyn said coming back from death.

"EVE YOUR OKAY", Emma also the reason we nearly all died came rushing over and hugged us all.

"Emma come closer", I motioned. She leaned forward and I was inches from her ear. "LEARN TO READ A MAP SPECIAL ONE".

Emma clutched her head and went down mumbling something about happy thoughts. Kira came over with a crowbar? Where did she get a crowbar? Felicity climbed back in the helicopter that is now on fire. How she thinks we're still going to be able to use the machine is beyond me.

"Dude I don't think it's going to work", Emma lifted her head up.

"It has to work", she pressed random buttons causing the engines to explode. Another wall is now busted down. I have a feeling any moment the ceilings gong to collapse. "I'll call on the power of flying mint bunny to help me".

"Bestie you killed flying mint bunny remember", I walked over and patted her on the head.

"What's a flying mint bunny", Eve asked looking at us with the you all are crazy look.

"Innocent One do not want to know", Kira shook her head.

Then Evelyn gasped and Felicity smiled. The "quiet" (notice I put quotations cause none of us are really that silent) one stood up from her death spot and hugged the air. We all stared at her. Felicity's smile grew wider.

"It's so cute and adorable", she gushed.

"YOU can see him", Felicity was shaking with excitement.

"Of course can't you guys", Eve glanced at the rest of us as we nodded no. "Oh maybe it has something to do with Norway's fairies".

"Wait Norway has fairies…as in Tinkerbelle", Emma squealed. "I SAY WE GO TO NORWAY FIRST"!

"TAKE US TO NORWAY FLYING MINT BUNNY", my crazy friend pointed at the sky. We all waited for something awesome to happen. And waited and waited. Buuutt nothing did. "I said TAKE US TO NORWAY "!

"Is it supposed to lay on the ground like that", Eve kneeled down and poked the air. It was very annoying not being able to see magical creatures with them.

Felicity grabbed her bunny necklace. There was a huge crack in the side. "Oh nonononon England is going to kill me".

"Terrible cook won't get chance if we no leave now", Kira pointed at the crumbling roof. She ran to the edge and jumped down three stories with super awesome skills not even breaking a sweat. The rest of our merry gang of miss fits stared at her open mouthed. The brunet waved at us from below.

"Is this a bad time to mention I is scared of heights", Emma looked down.

"It's I am scared of heights", Felicity corrected smiling because only she enjoys correcting peoples mistakes in life threatening moments.

I took my hands and shoved the duck off the ledge. She screamed bloody murder. Luckily Kira caught her before she went splat. I looked at Felicity giving her a choice to jump or be pushed.

"For flying mint bunny", she said before diving off.

Evelyn took my hand and gave me a half smile. Then we jumped somehow landing on our feet. "SO where are we going now", Evelyn took out a miniature map. I'm questioning why she even has one.

"I say we just walk until something interesting happens", Emma spun around in a circle. No one protested to that idea because we're kind of out of options.

"First things first we need a name for our little group", Felicity pointed out. She actually seems to be lightening up. I'm so proud! Maybe bow we can go on Australian guy hunting missions together! "You know because I can't seem to get rid of you guys"…..Never mind….

"How about The Five Deadly Thorns", Emma said. "Since there's five of us and we are kind of a thorn in everybody's side". When none of us answered she blushed and looked down at her feet. "Or whatever".

"I love it", Evelyn hugged Emma.

"Tis good", Kira nodded her approval.

"Why the deadly part", Felicity asked.

"Take a good look at that house City", Emma pointed out. I glanced at the flaming house that is almost in ashes.

"Point taken".

"Okay Five Deadly Thorns let's get walking", I shouted for the whole world to hear. We continued through the trees as the last of Germany's house burned away.

**Kira Pov**

I never realized how boring walking is.

Duckie and Drunk were skipping together ahead. Sheltered and Crazy were next to me discussing how to fix necklace. SO yes I'm off in my own world bored to death. I looked up at trees and realized how fun it be to swing from them.

I whipped out crowie and used him as hook as I swung from branch to branch. It is more fun than using legs.

"Kira what the bloody flip are you doing", Crazy yelled up to me.

"That looks like fun", Funny Duck jumped up and grabbed branch. Duckie climbed up to my level. I no think that is good idea.

Me being correct Duckie fell to ground instantly. I dropped and rushed to side. She was grasping her leg.

"Yeah can you carry me", Funny Duck gave the puppy dog eyes. "I think I broke my leg". I rolled my eyes and lifted Funny Duck onto my back. We continued through the woods and came upon a house. It was of the pink color. I question sanity of person who did paint job. Yellow would have been a better choice.

"Should we go and see if anyone's home", Innocent one whispered. I guess the excitement of near death is gone and now sheltered is back to quiet self.

"Why not maybe they'll feed us", Drunk shrugged and we started to the door.

"FOOOODDD" Duckie jumped from my back and ran for door.

"I thought your leg was broken", I growled taking crowie out.

"Oh ah yeah", Funny Duck grabbed leg. "Ow my leg hurts". I rushed at her. I will not be servant to Duckie!

Duckie started banging on the door. Funny Duck tried the door and went in with me chasing after her.

"Should we do something", Sheltered said.

"No this might be entertaining", the Drunk replied back.

I went through very pink house looking for my Duckie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emma Pov**

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD KIRA IS GOING TO KILL MEE! I know I say this a lot but I honestly think she's going to kill me this time. ITS SOO NOT MY FAULT I'm TO LAZY TO WALK! I"LL I WANT TO DO IS GO IN A CORNER CRY AND EAT WAFFLES BUT NOOOOO WE JUST ALL HAD TO GO GET KIDNAPPED! And now I have a crazy Russian after me…not cool man this is so not cool.

I opened a door into what looked like a throne room. There was a man with blond hair sitting in the seat reading a teens magazine. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey like what are you doing in my house", he said.

"Hiding from an angry Russian", I whispered and hid behind his chair. "Please don't tell"

"FUNNY DUCK I KNOW YOU IN HERE", I heard Kira yell. "WHERE IS SHE".

"UMM girl I haven't seen any duck like in my house like ever", the guy said confused.

"LIAR I CAN SMELL DUCKIE", Kira came around the back and glared at me before attacking.

"KIRA PUT THE BLOODY CROWBAR DOWN", Felicity shouted. MY SAVIOR!

"Kira no take orders from Brit", Kira stopped smacking me with the crowbar.

"Please Kira", Evelyn pleaded.

Kira looked at me then at Evelyn before putting crowie away. I sighed with relief before walking over to Colleen's side.

"Do you have any waffles", I asked the guy who's house we were in.

"Emma you don't just ask someone for waffles without introductions", Felicity scolded. I glared at her before introducing us all.

"I'm Poland", Poland squealed.

"Yay", I squealed back. "Now waffles".

"Sure I can go make some waffles like right now", Poland went to leave the room.

"I like this guy", I grabbed onto Evelyn's arm. "Can we keep him PPLLEEAASSE".

"Emma it's wrong to keep people as pets", Evelyn sighed.  
Which is a total bummer cause this guy totally gets me in the sense that he has waffles.

Poland came back in with a plate of waffles. My eyes went wide and I gasped. I ran over to the blond and snatched the plate from him. Within seconds the delicious breakfast food was devoured. Everyone stared at me open mouthed.

"Dude where do you like put it all", Poland poked my tummy.

"I don't like know", I smiled.

"My head hurts", Felicity was rubbing her temples.

Colleen's stomach made a huge growling noise. Her face turned red.

"Do Valley Girl have more", Kira said.

"Um yeah but it's like going to take a while for the cooks to finish", Poland said. "Why don't we wait in the sitting room".

We followed him in to a very much pink living room. Evelyn sat next to him on the love seat while the rest of us crushed together on the coach.

"Like what are you girls like doing here anyways", Poland said smiling.

"God I can't take it anymore", Felicity stood up. "Do you have a phone we can use". Poland pointed to a door that looked like it went into a study. Felicity dragged all of us up. Poland stood to follow. "Umm why don't you stay here with Evelyn so she's not sitting here alone". Poland smiled at the sheltered one. Evelyn had a look of fear on her face. The rest of us snuck away. As Felicity went to the phone on the desk I kept the door open a crack and listened in on them.

"So what do you like think of Japan", I hear Poland say.

"I'm afraid I don't understand sir".

"you know don't you think his hot", Poland laughed. I could just imaging how red Evelyn is right now.

"I…I s…suppose h..he's cute", she stammered.

"And what about China and like Germany", Poland gushed. I'm thinking he's gay.

I stopped listening because Felicity was now swearing her head off.

"Stupid phone isn't working", she said. "Great now we're going to be stuck here with that thing".

"Whats wrong with Poland"

"He talks the way American girls do", she shook her head with disappoint meant. "We should probably go and save Evelyn".

When we walked back into the room Evelyn looked like she was about to cry. Poland had a grin as he was writing things down in a notebook. When she saw that we had returned, Eve rushed over to Felicity and gave her a hug.

"Shhh its okay think happy thoughts", Felicity stroked her head.

"Valley Girl phone is broken", Kira mumbled.

"Is it?" Poland looked confused. "Wow that like totally sucks now I can't call Lithuania tonight"

"Oh God", Felicity and Evelyn moaned at the same time…

**Felicity Pov**

I think I was the only one to see Prussia come into the room. he looked livid as he carried a shotgun pointed at Emma. Poland then realized the new intruder had come and waved. Everyone else turned and stare. Emma and Kira backed up a smidge.

"Vhich one of zou burned down my house" the gun was shifted around the room.

"IT WAS ALL EMMA", Colleen pointed at her.

"WHAT THE FLIP MAN" Emma yelled back.

"It's true it was all Emma's idea, we", she motioned to Evelyn, Kira and I. "Had nothing to do with it.

"Way to throw her under the bus", I mumbled.

"I'm Sorry I panicked", yeah Colleen doesn't do well under pressure.

Prussia went over to Emma that was currently curled up in a ball. He lifted her up by the hair and held her at gun point. Tears started to fall down from her eyes. I stared at her in shock.

"So um like Prussia man", Poland cleared his throat. "Did you like bring the hostages".

"These are the hostages", Prussia face palmed the best someone could with a gun. Poland gave all of us a weird look.

"Really I was expecting like someone that was like taller".

"I am tall".

"No your not, Emma don't lie", Colleen whispered.

"Shut up, all of you upstairs", Prussia ignored Poland's protests and we were rushed to the third floor. He pushed us into a bedroom. Poland followed behind. Then Prussia focused his wrath on poor Poland. "Call the others I'm going to go get a beer".

"Umm the phone downstairs isn't like working for some reason", Poland started braiding his hair.

"I know I cut the line", Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Why now I can't call Lithuania" the he she whined.

"Because I'm awesome", Prussia turned before leaving. "I vill call the others, just make sure the ladies don't escape". With that he left.

Poland stared at us then at the door.

"I can't believe you just blamed it all on me man", Emma glared at Colleen.

"It is kind of your fault", I pointed out.

"Heres a piece of advise…DON"T GIVE EMMA A MAP", Emma yelled. Poland just continued to stare at us. "Stop staring at me creeper. Anyways Evelyn's the one who gave the map to me"

"just to set the record straight", Evelyn said in the calmest voice of us all. "I met you all not even five minutes before that horrible mistake. How was I supposed to know Emma is not smart".

"Hey I is smarticles" Emma sat on the bed putting.

"Did you not just hear that sentence", I twitched. "The proper tense would be. Hey I am intelligent".

"no one cares..."Colleen rolled her eyes.

"but crazy…", Kira finally said.

"Go die in a flippen hole", Emma turned away from us. She turned to Poland who had a notebook out and was writing something. "what are you doing".

He just smiled and walked out of the room. Weird…

Then I saw the phone on the nightstand. I reached for it and dialed my brother's number. Gosh their stupid to leave this in here.

"Hello", the twerp answered.

"Sealand give the phone to brother", I breathed.

"Can't do that", Sealand chirped.

"I'm in Poland being held hostage with four other missing girls", I raised my voice a little.

"I know", I could literally hear his smile through the phone. "Have fun sister see you soon". He hung up on me. My bloody brother hung up on ME! Usually it's the other way around when the other countries pick on him.

Everyone was giving me a hopeful gaze. Evelyn and Emma were holding on to each other. Kira had her crowbar out ready to break down a wall. And Colleen was trying to catch a fly…sigh…

I shook my head no and went to the window seat. I entered my own world.

**Colleen POV**

Since Felicity is moping in the window and I can't annoy her I decided to have a staring contest with Kira. Only thing is that she never like blinks. Luckily I don't think she realizes we are having this battle so I may possibly win.

Then Poland appeared with a trunk. Kira looked away from me. I smiled in this small victory.

He set the trunk at the end of the bed and started taking out various makeup and hair dye applications. He had the notebook out again. The cross dresser motioned Evelyn to sit down. She looked at me for a what do I do. I nodded for her to do it.

"SO I was thinking like how adorable you would look with black hair", Poland pulled out fake hair samples.

"I like my hair", Evelyn whispered.

"That way you'll match Japan", he gushed not listening.

"She's not dying her hair", Felicity finally came out of her happy place.

"I want to see this though", Emma jumped up and down.

"How about your hair then" Poland turned to her.

"Good luck covering all this dude", Emma held up a chunk for special effect.

"We should do Kira's hair", I gave the Russian an evil grin.

"Valley girl touch my hair Valley girl die", Kira pointed crowie at the blond.

"Come one Kira", Emma whined. "We could go all secret agent and spy on the other countries". Kira seemed to debate this and I know she's thinking about Germany.

"That would be like so totally awesome", Poland started writing down notes. "If you like allow me to do whatever I want I'll take you to go spy on a certain few countries".

Felicity was an obvious no. Me and Emma stared at the last two with pleading eyes.

"Will the dye come out", Evelyn asked.

"Yep".

"Then I'll do it if you will", she said with a sigh to Kira.

"Sure", Kira shrugged. Then she glared at Poland. "If dye no come out then valley girls head will be on mantel".

"YAY MAKEOVER TIME", Poland laughed running out of the room.

"We all agree Poland's gay right", Felicity stared wide eyed at the doorway.

"Yep", we all said together.

"Just making sure".

**Kira Pov**

I just have one thing to say…

I LOOK ##### AWSOME WITH GREEN EYES!

A little less enjoying the bleach blond hair.

Even more miserable in the short dress Valley Girl put me in. It is yellow like sunflower with orange on the bottom so I can't complain there. I almost fell over laughing when Sheltered came out in hers. It was pink and glittery. Hair turned out more brown then black. Innocent one also changed eye color to brown.

"Isn't the point to blend in", Innocent one glared at valley girl.

"Oops guess your right", valley girl grinned before taking out of closet a slightly longer dress. The others haven't seen us yet so only me and sheltered will know secret of the short skirts. "Sorry Russian girly I only have one". I glared.

Valley Girl left room so Innocent one could change.

"So we have a plan right", Sheltered whispered.

"Yes so when Innocent goes to Japan if you see Silent tell him were Kira and acquaintances are", I turned around as she pulled the new dress on.

"What about you and Germany", Sheltered tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and smiled with approval. It was a white with black lace at the bottom that went to knees. Shelter's waist had a black ribbon tied around and blue butterflies went up the side.

"I vill kill Germany", I used my German accent.

"I don't understand how you can do that", Sheltered mouth dropped.

"Tis easy", I opened the door and started to walk down to the living area. "Russia taught me vell".

Funny Duck had (of all colors) blue hair and blue eyes. Duckie was wearing a sea green dress that went down to smidge above knees and split down middle to revel purple. Drunk's was red with black poka-dots that went to floor. Crazy and valley girl were not down.

"Where's City I thought she wasn't coming", Sheltered asked looking back to the stairs.

Then crazy came down in an elaborate blue skirt with ribbons going down back. The tank top was also blue and had lace with the color of mint. Her hair now had blue streaks in it.

"If I die its all on you guys got it", Crazy glared at us.

"YAY WERE GOING TO BE NINJAS", Funny Duck squealed.

I honestly really hope that the hair dye comes out


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay five more until this site is caught up to were I'm actually still writing!**

**Evelyn Pov**

Poland took all of us to a private jet. It was pink with rainbows. Honestly I can say that I'm not surprised. I'm pretty sure Poland is taking me to Japan's home. For whatever reason he declared it his lifelong mission to get us together*sigh*. Kira has it worst though; she's going to have to spy on Germany. After she and Emma burned down his house. This is going to end badly.

I wonder where Colleen and Felicity will be taken..hmmmm…

Poland dropped me off with Emma. Us two no supervision….DO the countries just not know how to kidnap.

Hand in hand, me and Emma walked around Japan's village trying to find his house. We got lost BAD. Somehow we ended in front of a noodle shop. And Emma wanted to get something to eat so we sat at the counter and eat ordered a bowl of noodles. She was poking hers making a eww face.

"These are not waffles", she whined.

"Is that all you ever eat", I sighed.

"No" she pouted at me. "I eat pancakes two"!

"That's the same thing" I roll my eyes and start eating the noodles.

She threw her fork at me barely missing my head. "NO THEY ARE NOT WAFFLES NEED TO BE COOKED IN A SPECIAL DEVICE THAT GIVES IT THE SHAPE AND CRISPYNESS. And most people use more eggs for waffles so their completely different batters…". I'm very much regretting this. "Plus pancakes came first back before Ancient Greece".

"So you can tell me the whole history of waffles and pancakes but you can't read a map".

"Everyone has a weakness", she looked at our almost empty bowls then said in a whisper. "What do you thinks going to happen when the cook realizes we have no money".

I did not think of that.

"We could explain our situation and maybe he will understand", the cook was staring at us now.

"Eve, people are not that nice in the real world", she patted my head. "Here's an idea why don't you distract him while I sneak away".

"No..", the cook made his way in front of us.

"Hello so are you two going to pay", He had a knife in his hands. I think he might use it."or do I have to call the police".

"Well you see sir we don't have any money", I whispered

"What I'm sorry I can't hear you", he pressed a button underneath the counter. People were staring at us.

"SHE SAID WE DON"T HAVE ANYMONEY GRANDPA", Emma screamed. I face palmed and grabbed Emma's hand. I dragged her down the streets. Whatever police system japan has they were chasing us. Emma was fighting against me. "LET ME GO WE CAN TAKE THEM".

I sighed. Why do they all think violence solves everything….

I recognized the landmarks around us from when Japan kidnapped me. I found the little path to his house. Like a nice person Japan I guess keeps his door unlocked. Emma locked eh sliding door and followed me now willingly. The enforcers where banging on the door. Me and Emma hid under the low table. I could hear japans footsteps as he answered the door. They spoke in low voices. I could only make out snippets over my heart beating.

"Why would…be..my home.."

"Thief's….be…anywhere…sir…search..precaution"

More stomps as the passed the table. They faded away probably searching the other rooms. We crawled on the floor and down a hallway. I opened a door and we went in. There were bloodstains on the floor with a bucket of water next to it. I blushed at my past memory. Emma went over to the spots and whipped someone her hand. Like a smart person she was about to lick it. I slapped her.

"OW", she cried.

"What is wrong with you", I asked calmly. "Don't just lick random spots. Its blood".

"How do you know maybe its tomato sauce", she glared at me.

"Because it's my blood", I blushed.

"How", Emma gave me a funny look before trying to lick her hand again. Sighing I smacked her hand again.

"I'd rather not say" I turned my head to the door

I heard it slowly open.

**Felicity Pov**

After Emma and Evelyn were gone Poland dropped Kira off in I think Germany. I have no clue were he's taking me and Colleen.

"So whatcha girls want to do", Poland sang.

"AUSTRALIA", Colleen screamed.

"OKAY"

"No don't take her there Australia's her brother", I stated dryly. Then I realized my mistake and face palmed. If he would have gone to Australia we could have escaped. Grrr my beautiful mind is being tainted by being around people with lack of intelligence…

"I'll like go look at a map or something", Poland glanced at Colleen before leaving into the cockpit.

"Way to go bro" Colleen glared at me.

"Force of habit", I shrugged when inside I was beating up the evil unsmart part of my brain.

Poland came back in with a huge smile on his face. He didn't say anything that's what scared me.

"Okay what's up bro", Colleen leaned forward and stared the valley girl down. "Where are we going".

"Oh someplace", Poland smiled and flicked his hair.

I looked out the planes window. We were getting lower and lower to the ground. I right away recognized the land marks from my encyclopedia collection.

"No", I gasp.

"What is it", Colleen's eyes widened. "Where are we City".

I'm slowly dying of a heart attack. I can't believe Poland was going to put us through this torture. I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die….

"Felicity breath", she was shaking me. "Think of harry potter".

That slightly gave me enough strength to say one thing…."Italy".

Colleen gasped.

**Kira Pov**

I is in the enemy territory. So far no sausage eater minions have suspected me and crowie. I will be prepared to avenge me and Funny Duck at any cost. Some may say that burning down sausage lovers house may be enough but I WILL MOT BE SATISFIED UNTILL SAUSAGE LOVER IS DESTROYED!

Then I saw him standing in the middle of the street…yelling into his phone. For strange reason my heart leaped. I still wanted to go and rip sausage lovers face off. But I need to get in character.

Phone was hung up and I took chance.

"Sir I think I'm lost", I switched in to German thoughts. He just glared down at me. Obviously he doesn't recognize me otherwise I vould be dead. I tilted my head. "Is everything alright".

"Hmm yes my house just burned down", his tone vas sarcastic.

"oh vell isn't that terrible", I faked a gasp trying not to giggle. "Vho vould do such a thing".

"A dumb Belgium and a pretty Russian girl", his voice went soft. Pretty? Sausage lover thinks I'm pretty?

Stop it Kira don't lose character.

He took a step forward and I took one back. Sausage lover reached forward and brushed my hair back. I fought the blushing.

"Sausage Lover", I stammered breaking character. No Big Brother Russia taught me better than this."I mean vhat are zou doing".

Sausage lovers hand shot out and grasped my arm. "Got zou", the german's face went cruel. Sausage Lover slung me over shoulder. Crowie was over other. Short arms could not reach. I could not use secret power off the ground either. So I did the one thing that Big Brother Russia told me to never do…

Scream evil words while kicking…..

"Sausage lover will perish", I screamed.

"Big talk for such a little girl", I could hear his smirk.

"KIRA IS NOT LITTLE", I did an awesome ninja flip over sausage eater's shoulder kicking in the head. I grabbed Crowie and smacked sausage lover overhead.

"Vhat was that for", sausage lover glared.

"Kidnapping Kira is BAD", I snarled. Is Sausage Lover not smart or something? Even Funny Duck would understand why I is mad.

I ninja kicked Axis in the place it hurts most. Sausage lover went down in tears.

"I'm trying to help zou", he yelled holding head.

"Axis will not take me to employer on phone", I said.

"I vas talking to zou brother".

I stopped attacking for a moment. There's no way Sausage lover is telling the truth. Big Brother would never talk to a Sausage Eater.

"I am supposed to trade zou for Italy", sausage lover sighed.

"Fine I will go with but if Sausage lover touches Kira I will cut the head off", I'm serious someone will loss their head and it ain't going to be me. I held Crowie close as I followed behind the sausage lover.

**Emma POV**

Japan was in the door way. He had his long pointy sword out.

I knew I shouldn't have gone with Eve instead of Kira. Now we're going to be cut into tiny pieces be an angry Japanese man. I'm crying right now..you can't see it because the tears are coming from deep inside. But their there.

"Evelyn we are so going to die", I whispered.

"How are we going to die", she looked confused. DOES SHE NOT SEE THE SHINY SWORD POINTED AT US!

"You two can come out now the police are gone", japan sighed and motioned at us to follow.

We were now sitting at Japan's table eating soup because I like food and all that running has made me hungry again. I stared at his sword wondering if it would cut me. Well obviously it would but I mean if I just touched it. I kind of want to now just to see.

"Why are you staring at me", Evelyn snapped. I turned my attention to them thinking she was speaking to me.

My friend wasn't it was japan watching her eat. I took this opportunity to slowly reach for his sword.

"I thought you said you didn't like soup", he said softly.

"I eat soup all the time", she glared. "You just expected me to eat that soup".

"Yes because I thought you would have been hungry", Japan was now frowning. I grabbed the bottom of his sword and was now slowly dragging it to me.

"I was but that is still inexcusable. What if I would have been able to escape". I now had the sword on my lap ready to strike.

"Evelyn I live on an island", japan sighed again. Then I realized something…

"OMG EVE OUR COVER IS BLOWN", I shrieked jumping up. The sword went up with my hand and I got smacked in the face. "OW OW OW OW OW. I think I'm bleeding".

"Please give me back my sword before you hurt yourself again", japan held out his hand.

"Noo", I yelled. Pointing it at him. "How did you know it was us".

"You've said Evelyn's name many times miss", well don't I feel stupid now.

"LIAR", he's totally right but I refuse to be beat!

"Emma please put the sword down", Evelyn's face is paler then it usually is.

"Never", I tried growling the way Kira does. By the look on Japan's face it was a fail.

"You're bleeding", she whispered.

"Aw well", I went around the table and grabbed her arm. "Let's get out of here".

Me being my usually observant self didn't notice that our host had grabbed another sword. He separated me and Evelyn who looked like she was going to faint. I decided to go all awesome ninja and sword fight Japan. Not smart on my part.

I tripped and fell into him. Therefore cutting my arm on his sword. My arm hurts now and I'm BLEEDING! YAAAYY!not…

"Can you let go of me now", I glanced up at Japan. He dropped me and snatched the sword. I looked over at Evelyn who was having a mental break down. "Evelyn dude chill".

"Maybe you should bandage that up", she whispered. I swear between my friend and Japan I'm going to have to get a hearing aid just to hear them.

"Naw its cool man", I flicked my hair back like France does.

Then the room started to spin….

"Japan your house is FUUNNY", I laughed like a maniac.

"You're losing too much blood", Japan ripped off a piece of his sleeve and tied it around the organ that I think was my arm.

"Night night", I smiled before falling forward…

**Colleen POV**

I think Felicity was about to commit suicide. She is right now covering her ears mumbling something about eyes before e's except after seas. I never knew there were eyes in the ocean that are not connected to fish!

SO we're currently walking down the street in Italy. I LOVE ITALY IT SMELLS LIKE PASTA AND HAS ADORABLE GUYS.

Speaking of adorable guys there's one of them staring at me now.

"Quick how does my hair look", I shrieked turning to my bestie.

"Why", she glared over.

"That Italian guy are staring at us", I started jumping up and down.

"This is not the time to think about guys Colleen", City rolled her eyes. "We're going to die…"

"Your no fun", I pouted.

"I think you look adorable girl", Poland gushed.

"Okay I'm going in", I took a deep breath. "Felicity you can come with me or stay here with Poland". I knew who she would pick.

"NO HE IS EVEN WORSE", she grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Why hello" I smiled. "We noticed you staring".

"Were staring" Felicity corrected. I sighed.

He didn't smile back instead he looked rather annoyed.

"What the h*** are you doing here", He took another bite from the tomato.

"Don't swear", Felicity narrowed he eyes.

"I can do whatever the h*** I want", he frowned. "It's my country you stupid brit".

"Did you just call me stupid", her jaw dropped.

"Oh snap", I laughed.

"Haha you look so stupid", the Italian laughed. "You should see your face".

."That's it, Colleen get me a shotgun", she took out her earrings.

"Felicity calm down", I'm scared now. "It's illegal to shoot Italians in the face".

Thank god Poland came up right now. Maybe he can talk some sense into her.

"Hey Romano what's like happening", Poland did his famous flick.

"You're the Romano", felicity smiled. "Oh that explains everything".

"What's that supposed to mean witch", Romano glared at my bestie.

"It means your expected to be rude and obnoxious", she rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"Poland why are these idiot girls out here", Romano turned his wrath onto the valley girl. "Shouldn't they be locked up in your house".

"I got bored", Poland whined.

"Dude Prussia is soo going to kill you", Romano laughed. "The other three are still at your place right/". Poland looked at his feet and didn't answer. The Italian stopped laughing and frowned. "Where are they".

"One is in Germany and the other two are in Japan", Poland had for the first time since I met him lost his smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Felicity POV**

I hate Italy. I hate Poland. I hate that Colleen's to guy crazy to realize no one is guarding the plane. I even hate myself*gasp* for deciding to go rescue Kira and Emma. So I'm going to go take the bloody pink plane and leave. I don't care if it means leaving the annoying Australian I AM GOING

"City don't leave", she cried after me.

"Screw my purpose. Screw saving the world. Screw bloody all of you", I shouted back at her. "I'm GOING HOME then skinning Sealand alive".

Colleen turned to the two idiots."don't just stand there stop her".

"Girl you're like on your own", Poland backed up a little bit.

I opened the pilot door and started the engines. Then a bullet went through the windshield barley missing my head. I shrieked and flinched. Romano was glaring at me with a smug smile.

"WHAT IS YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM YOU WANKER YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME", I had accidentally ripped off the steering wheel so I did what any calm reasonable person would so. Chuck it at Romano's head. He fell backwards onto the pavement. Then I realized now we couldn't leave. Wow I have never felt this dumb before.

I went to the back of the plane looking for some kind of a weapon but leave it to Poland to be the only country that has none. Except for a duster that is pink. I suppose I could suffocate Romano to death if I get that desperate.

I went off the transport device with the duster and over to Romano I stared down at his body. His eyes flew open and narrowed. I smiled sweetly at the Italian.

"What the h### you stupid brit", he yelled.

"You shot a bullet at me", I got my duster ready.

Romano jumped up in an awesome ninja way and held his pistol at my head. "So what's your point.

"You like could have totally killed her", Poland whined.

"Ha that would have been hilarious", Romano laughed.

"No then there would be blood all over my new carpet", Poland pouted. I'm glad to see where his priorities lie.

Then there was a rumbling noise. We all turned to the plane. Its exterior seemed to expand getting larger and larger until it exploded into flames and debris. The red rainbow plane was no more. Poland started crying. Romano was laughing hysterical taking pictures.

"Dude", was all Colleen said.

"I say that we leave now…", no matter where we go one of us seems to explode something. I just never thought it would be me.

"Good idea", she stammered.

Colleen grabbed my hand and we slowly walked away into the crowd.

**Evelyn Pov**

Japan has left to go to some kind of a meeting leaving me and Emma alone. On an island. Without anyone knowing but Poland where we are. I don't think that was the smartest move on his part. At least Emma is at the moment knocked out from blood lost so she can't cause any more damage. We had to drag her into one of the bed rooms and now I've been trying to stop anymore bleeding for the past few hours. It seems fine now so I'm currently looking around Japan's house for any weapons…

Not that I'm going to use them, just so Emma doesn't hurt herself anymore. I don't think I could handle any more blood*shudder*.

"Hey Eve can I have something to eat", I turned and saw Emma standing there rubbing her eyes.

"Emma your alive", I said softly rushing at her to give my friend a hug.

"Cant..breath", she mumbled. As soon as I let go Emma ran to the kitchen of course. She went through all the cupboards. "He doesn't have any pancake mix".

"I can't cook either sooo", I helped look. All I could find was stuff that smelled like fish and soup mixes.

"Going to die from hunger" Emma dropped to the ground dramatically. "Tell my sister I love her and this is all Netherlands fault.

"oh no", I panicked and saw a jar of money on one of the shelves. I unscrewed the top and dumped the money on the counter. Emma was now at my side with a silly grin. I pushed a bunch of coins to her.

"Can I really", she gasped.

"Sure", this is my way of getting payment from Japan for kidnapping me. "Go get some fruit or carrots".

"But I want Waffles", Emma gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine", I sighed as she hugged me. "I'm going to try get this hair dye out".

"Good luck", she giggled before skipping out of the house. I know I'm going to regret this so badly.

I found a shower and it took three times to get most of the brown out. Now only the front tips were colored. I also took the annoying contacts out. My eyes were again their usual crystal blue. After wrapping my hair into a towel and putting the short dress from Poland back on, because there are no other female close in this house, I went to the back garden.

And there I saw….roses! Just like the ones Norway would bring me. I almost fainted from amazement. THERES SO MANEY AND THEY ARE SO BEAUTIFULL! Along the edges were cherry blossom trees and flower beds full of Yellow Chrysanthemums. I just died and went to heaven. I smelled and picked one of every flower in Japan's garden. Now I am sitting in the middle of a ring of flowers smiling. I have a new found respect for Japan now.

Then I heard sirens. I frowned just wondering if it was…..no it's probably nothing.

I laid back in the grass the sirens continued. Emma has been gone for quite a while now. I should probably go find her. I sighed and stood up brushing my dress off. As I was going through the back door Emma ran through the front crying.

"EVE I DIDN"T DO IT", she shrieked.

"What happened to you", I gasped. **The** tips of her hair were black and soot covered her face.

"Um", she looked down at her hand were there was a box of matches.

I put two and two together and my mouth dropped. "No…".

"I'm sorry", Emma cried. "Never give Emma matches".

"What the flip did you do", I asked.

**Colleen Pov**

Something I've come to realize is that in Italy there is a pasta shop on every corner. No make that three pasta shops on every corner. So me and bestie got lost within seconds.

"What the bloody flip does ve even mean", Felicity moaned. "It's a useless word that is polluting the world".

A guy heard her and turned around slightly, "Veee", he titled his head in confusion.

"NO WILL ALL OF YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP", she screamed storming away.

"I'm sorry my friend is drunk", I apologized because well someone had to the Italian guy looked like he was about to cry. He's so adorable I just want to eat him up. "So I'm Colleen what's your name". I moved closer to him. Yum he smells like pasta.

"Ve the pretty lady want some pasta no", he smiled ,not answering my question, and dragged me to a pasta bar.

*****5 bowls later*****

"You bloody left me", felicity came marching into the bar. Me and my twenty-two admirers turned from our pasta bowls.

"No actually you stormed off", I stated.

"You didn't follow me", she crossed her arms and glared. All the adorable guys cowered back.

"It's the scary lady ve", the first one I meet cried.

"God I am going to die", she covered her ears and exited. I sighed and slowly started to follow.

"Where's a pretty lady going", one of the guys asked.

"I'm sorry I would LOVE to stay but she needs me", I flashed him my adorable winning smile and skipped out to their protests. It's so GREAT to be loved!

After wandering around and using clues from random Italians of a very mean scary British lady I found her hiding in a cardboard box repeating grammar rules over and over again.

"Come on Felicity lets go find Poland and go home", I said softly.

Her eyes went wide and she turns her head slowly to me. She smiled. "Veeee but we are a home friend".

"No Felicity you are from England", I started backing up slowly. Felicity started moving to me with her arms open.

"Huggles", she laughed smiling.

"NO RAPE", I screamed running away. City chased me down the streets saying "VEEEEEEEE". All the Italians looked at us with approval. I found Romano and Poland still at the plane explosion. Poland was creating a grave and Romano was still laughing. I hid behind Romano and pointed to Felicity coming closer.

"Your country broke her fix it", I cried.

"ahh the d### Brit is even worse now", Romano pointed his gun at my bestie. "I cannot handle another brother".

"Don't shoot her fix her", I slapped Romano.

"Colleen", she giggled.

Yes", I stammered.

"Don't ever", her smile turned into a frown as she got in our faces. "Take me to Italy again".

We stared at her open mouthed. She was smirking. I am disappointed but I'm also happy she is back to normal whatever Felicity normal is. I am learning that she doesn't possibly like it when I go boy crazy. It's just a hunch.

"I'm calling the d### potato lover", Romano took out a phone and started dialing a number.

"Noo I can handle this", Poland stopped mourning his rainbow plane and frowned. "He'll like totally ruin my groove".

"Dude you do not have this under control", I shook my head.

Romano spoke into the phone in a low voice. Felicity was drawing pronouns into the dirt.

"Yes I can like fix this", he started to take pieces of rubble and put them together.

"You failed at being a kidnapper", Felicity looked up from her sentences. Then she turned to Romano once he was off the phone. "Don't you have a plane or something".

"No by brother can barely build a tank or gun", Romano actually sighed with disappointment. "Prussia is on his f### way sooo…".

"No we can figure this out", Felicity stood up with a determined face. I find it sad that we're helping our kidnappers keep us kidnapped. "How long before Prussia gets here".

"An hour at the most".

"Okay we can do this", Felicity declared. And thus began our adventure to get back to Poland before the awesome Prussia comes.

**Kira Pov**

I hate sausage lover. But sausage lover called me pretty. Or was that a lie. I is so conflicted I could rip off the head right now or I could hug sausage lover. No Kira leave foolish girl crushes to Drunk you have to be the strong one.

Me and conflict are now almost out of city limits I could see smoke coming up. I was now standing next to the remains of sausage lovers house (hehe) glaring.

"Where is Big Brother Russia", I pointed Crowie at sausage lovers neck.

"I don't know he vas supposed to be here", sausage lover groaned. Sausage Lover kicked rubble and continued to stare me down. "Vhy did zou have to destroy my house".

"I don't like zou", I mimicked his accident.

"That's not vhat it seemed like back there", sausage lover grinned. How dare he…

"I vas acting", I batted my eyes then smacked him over the head with crowie. Sausage lover started to take out gun but froze staring behind me. I turned and immediately smiled.

"Little Sister Kira" my Big Brother shouted over to me. I rushed into his arms. I could feel tears in eyes. I don't care if Sausage Lover sees anymore. "Did Germany harm little sister".

"No though I might have done some damage to sausage lover", I grinned. Big brother looked over shoulder at burnt down house and nodded with approval.

"Vhere is Italy", Sausage lover growled.

"He was already released and sent back home", Big brother straightened.

"Good now leave my country", Axis ordered.

"West I need a plane", I heard Bird man's voice. I turned and glared birdman right in the eyes. Birdman had a shocked look in face and I smirked. "Vhat is the Russians doing here".

"It's fine Prussia their leaving", Axis sighed.

One of brothers helicopters hovered overhead a ladder was dropped and I climbed up. Sitting next to brother I looked down and stuck the tongue out at birdman. Birdman was talking into phone glaring up. I sat back in seat smiling ready to go home.

**Emma POV**

People here are some handy dandy lessons when dealing with me.

1. Do not give Emma the map

2. Do not give Emma a sword

3. Realize that Emma does not usually have money so you will have to pay for everything

4. I am loud so get over it

5. I suffer from a rare case of ADHD and can rarely focus on one thing for more than a minute.

6. Matches+Emma=BOOM

So keeping those tips in mind I will tell you what happened….

I left the house with my still blue hair. People where looking at me weird for that reason. I decided to try listening to Eve and go buy fruit. Notice I said try not will. So I found a nice little fruit stand. I stared at the pretty colors for a minute before I got bored. It totally escaped my mind that I was supposed to buy any. So I started to juggle the apples.

That was an epic fail. They ended up smacking me in the head which already hurt from the sword. I'm not perfect so get over it.

This I guess made the seller mad so he started yelling at me in weird words that I have no clue what language it was.

"Dude English", I shouted back.

"Reave", he sighed.

SO me and my sorry blue hair left and wandered around. I got distracted by wonderful smells such as waffles. That is when I found a Candle store. With the most epic thing ever… CANDLES THAT SMELL LIKE WAFFLES! I was trying to find I way to eat the candles which didn't work out well.

Then I noticed the package of matches on the display table. I started lighting all the candles up and tried touching the flames. It burnt me.

While holding a burning match up a sales lady came up and was screaming at me in the strange language. I don't understand how all these people know this. I used all my brain cells to figure out she wanted me to leave. So I set the burning match on the table. The table was now on fire.

I did what any normal person would so, freak out and knock over all the candles I lit up. So now the Lady was panicking and the whole shop was on fire. They should really fix that

I heard sirens so being smart I ran away. I went back to Japan's house and opened the door. I went crying into Eve who was coming in through the other door.

"I'm sorry", I cried. "Never Give Emma matches.

"What the flip did you do", she gasped.

"I burnt down a candle shop", I said. Eve face palmed. "Japanese"

"What", she looked confused now".

"All the people on the street where speaking Japanese", I smiled feeling smart.

"Yes because we are in Japan", she was giving me a weird look

"We're in japan", I gasped running in circles. "Shouldn't we get out of him".

"No I mean the country not the per..", she sighed again. "Never mind I'm going to go take a nap".

She left rubbing her temples. I went to the cupboard looking for something to eat. Then I realized that I forgot to buy us food.


	9. Chapter 9-My favorite number!

**Felicity Pov**

My Genius plan is very simple in three steps.

1. Get out of Italy

2. Kill Romano and leave his body in a ditch

3. Walk the rest of the way to Poland

See its completely fool proof. Even Colleen can't mess this up. Of course I'm not going to tell them the whole plan because they might try to stop step two. That would be quite tragic.

"So where are we going City", Colleen said skipping next to me.

"Out of Italy", I answered. "And stop calling me that".

"Whatever you say City", Colleen giggled. I rolled my eyes.

With Romano showing us the way through the city we got lost many times. I don't understand how since he lives here. The stupid Italian had to even ask for directions. *sigh* I can't wait for his death. I held my duster close as we neared the tree line. We went down a path away from the annoyance s of Italy.

Stage one complete.

I turned to Romano and gave him a smile. He glared me down. "What the h### are you looking at".

"Nothing", I sang.

"So City like where are we going", Poland asked. Ugg now he's using Colleen's stupid nickname. Maybe I should add a step 4 and get rid of him….

"To your country", I sighed at his idiocy.

"We're not going to walk the whole way are we", Colleen moaned.

"That's the plan", I reply.

"But that's like two other countries we have to totally walk through", Poland whined with Colleen. Maybe I'm better off by myself.

I started to inspect, as we walked, every ditch to find the perfect one. Then suddenly I was pushed down. Romano was on top of me with his gun out. I rolled to the side and he face planted into the ground.

"What the bloody flip are you doing", I shrieked.

"Trying to kill you and throw your body in the f### ditch", He stood up and glared at me.

"Not fair", I seriously didn't see this coming. "I was going to do that to you",

"What the h### you stupid brit", he yelled.

"Romano we like can't kill them yet", Poland flicked his hair back. "We need them for the plan".

That got me and Colleen's attention. "What plan".

"Don't kill me", Colleen curled up in a ball.

"Don't worry girl we won't like kill you right now", Poland winked. My Question is how is that supposed to make us feel better?

4. Somehow survive the world of crazy people

Poland and Colleen tied me and Romano up so we wouldn't kill each other. Romano was over Poland's shoulder which I'm surprised he can even carry the Italian. Colleen had my wrist tied and was leading me down the path.

"I thought I was your best friend", I said.

"This is for your own safety City", my so called friend said.

"I will F###ing murder you", Romano screamed.

"Stop swearing you stupid Italian", I growled.

"Shut up you stupid Brit", Romano glared. I glared back because I will not back down from a psycho improper loser.

"Guys can you like be quite for a moment", Poland whined. "You're like totally killing my head".

"No", we both say.

Then Colleen froze. She turned and shrieked dropping my rope. She ran into the trees and came back dragging Italy. My mouth dropped. How could so many idiots be in one place? Am I the only smart person left in the world?! I will not let them corrupt me.

"Colleen run", I ordered.

"Why", she looked at me confused.

"Vee", Italy smiled.

I slowly died on the ground…

**Emma Pov**

Evelyn left me alone to go take a nap. Unsupervised. In a house full of weapons. If something bad happens it's all on her. Maybe I should do something non-lethal and quiet since I already blew up the candle shop and half the island.

But where's the fun in that…

I wandered around the house looking for something to do. Eve must have hide all the weapons because I cannot find any. Grr. Hey look a pillow. Great now I can smuggle myself to death. YAY*hint sarcasm*!

Then I came to a wonderful conclusion after kicking a wall and a knife fell down. She hid everything above my eye level on a shelf. Sneaky fiend…

I sigh and started jumping up and down trying to reach a long sword.. Ok Evelyn isn't that much taller than me so how did she get them up there. I now have to search for a ladder. Great….

So I went from room to room before realizing that a chair would have worked just as fine. I grabbed one from the kitchen and stood on top. Still too short. If I could just reach a little farther.

The whole shelve came crashing down. I was smacked in the head with so many swords I fell flat on the floor. Dude my head hurts. Note to self I am short.

I opened my eyes and little miss sheltered was staring down wrapped in a blanket.

"Are you okay", she whispered.

"Dude you have a voice use it", I frowned.

"Not funny Emma", she glared and turned around walking away.

"I is sorry", I chased after her and glomped my friend. But I slipped on the blanket taking us both down. FAAIILLL!

Evelyn got up and saw the swords scattered. "Why".

"Um you know", crap I'm so going to be in trouble. "I wanted to teach you to use a sword". Like I know even how to use one…

"Really what for", she looked confused now.

"Pretty much every sibling of a country knows how to actually use one", I lied. I doubt Colleen could even hold one.

"I don't", the shame dripped in her voice.

I faked a gasp, "Oh no Evelyn all the other countries must be laughing at Iceland and Norway". This is way too easy I almost feel bad. "You don't want to be a disappointment do you".

"No of course not", she said quickly. "But you knocked yourself out earlier with one". Crap I forgot about that.

"I didn't want to show up Japan in his own house", I waved the idea away and picked up a sword. "SO do you want to learn". Please say no. Oh God please make her refuse.

"I don't want to be a disappointment to brother" Evelyn whispered to herself. Then she had a look of determination. "Okay let's do it".

FLIIIPPP! She wasn't supposed to say yes. I don't know how to fight I was always taught to duck and cover!

Giving a small smile a motioned her to grab one. She of course picks the biggest one so I have to take a similar sized one. Neither of us can even lift them off the floor. So dragging the blades behind us I lead her to the garden. "I haven't practiced since we first got kidnapped so I may be a little rusty". Or a lot…

"That's fine", she managed to get her's a few inches off the ground. I couldn't even get the sword lifted at all. "Any skill is better than none". And I have none.

Let Emma's Epic Fighting lessons begin….

**Kira Pov**

After I told Big Brother Russia everything at has happened the last week he was furious.

"Latvia will be dealt with", Big Brother frowned.

"And Big Sister Belarus?" I asked as we entered home.

Big Brother froze. "Umm well I'm sure Sister did not mean to". Big Brother patted me on head. I frowned. It unfair Big Sister will get away with evil act. But I with my brother now so that's all that matters!

I went to bedroom and jumped on bed laughing. It is so good to be home! I missed sunflower room so much! I looked around and everything seemed like it was back in usual places. Sneaky Latvia thought I would not notice. But I know…yes I know everything.

Then Big Sister Belarus came into room. she glared at me from above.

"So little sister feel safe to be home", scary sister mocked.

Much to her surprise I fought the instinct to cower and stood up. I was at eye level and leaned closer. "I not little girl who sisters can push around anymore". I held crowie for extra effect. "All I want to know is why". I really wanted to go screaming to Big brother but I am ninja Kira now!

"Servant boy told me that you were competition for Big Brother", she continued to glare. "He gave idea to get rid of little sister".

"Confused Latvia", I narrowed my eyes. Confused Latvia is going to feel wrath. "I told Big Brother what you did".

"He will agree with my side", Belarus said backing up. Big Sister didn't seem sure by expression. "Watch self-little sister you may not come back next time". With that scary sister left.

I shivered with fear. There are few things that scare me and Big Sister is one of them. I'll worry about her later; right now I had poor Latvia to deal with.

I leaned over to servant button next to bed and pressed Confused Latvia. Latvia will be especially confused when he comes in and sees me. I hid behind door so he couldn't escape once he entered. As long as Big brother hasn't spoken to Confused one all will go well.

I heard footsteps coming to the door. I held my breath. Door slowly opened. Confused one walked slowly in unaware of me from behind.

"Um hello", Confused on stammered. "Is anyone here".

I let the door slam. Poor Latvia jumped and faced me. Eyes wide he backed away.

"Miss Kira your home", Latvia stammered.

"Is that a surprise Confused One", I glared at him. "Or did you not expect me to come back at all".

"No miss Kira", Poor Latvia made a mistake of looking down, a sign of a lie.

I snapped out and grabbed Confused ones collar. I stared into his eyes. "Dear Poor Latvia", I smiled sweetly. "We'll have to make up for all the time I was gone". I pushed Confused Latvia away and laughed as he scrambled away.

I skipped after Latvia humming thinking of all the games we could play. Oh revenge, the best pass time in the world.

**Colleen Pov**

OMG ITALY IS SO CUTE! I don't know what City's problem is. I could just eat him up! I'm trying to understand how this adorable guy could be related to that hateful thing on Poland's shoulder. For those of you who don't have any brain cells the thing is Romano. Who is going down the alphabet saying every swear word known to man and alien.

"Veee pretty lady", the adorable Italy smiled.

"What the H### Italy this is my kidnapping", Romano yelled. Ug so annoying. "Go Home".

"YES GO HOME YOU UNEDUCATED SOUL", Felicity sobbed from the ground. Why does no one want me to be with guys? Well except Poland but he's…you know….Poland…

"Veee", Italy cocked his head in the cutest way,

"No he's coming with", I said glomping him.

"No Italy's not part of the mission" City snapped. "Leave"

"SHE DIDN"T MEAN IT ITALY" I cried at bestie's hatefulness. "I LOVE YOU".

Italy shrunk away and gave me a look of fear. "Veee.."

"STOP SAYING USELESS WORDS", Felicity freaked out.

"DON"T YELL AT MY LOVE", I shrieked and attacked my bestie.

"Shut up you stupid girl", Romano glared at us. "My brother is not your love".

"Ve pretty lady" Italy hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek. Romano face palmed and Poland was again writing in his journal.

"Colleen I'll give you two hug Sealand passes if you stop this madness", City sighed.

"She would like never go for that..." Poland had too much faith in me.

"DEAL", I sang pushing Italy away.

"awwww", Poland whined.

"Vee but", the Italian started.

"Your free to go", I waved him away. Italy sulked back down the path to his country. Romano started laughing at his brothers misery. Felicity smacked him over the head.

"F### YOU", he tried getting away from Poland to probably beat bestie up. She stuck her tongue out at him (sniff. So proud...) knowing there was nothing the evil brother could do. Much to City's disappointment I tied her arms back up. This time However I tied the other end to my right wrist so I won't be tempted to drop the rope if I see another cute guy. Which I hope I do. Though that may be awkward to go on a date with a guy when you're tied to bestie. She would probably ruin the date correcting every mistake we made. No…if it comes to that I'll smack her over the head with a brick. Now where to find a brick….

"Colleen next time I tell you to run just do it", City grumbled.

"Why", I questioned.

"We already have those two", she motioned her head in Poland and Romano's direction. "We don't need any more bothering males".

"Whatever you say City", I rolled my eyes. I give up she's a lost cause in the world of boys. "Are we almost there yet".

"About two thirds into Austria", Poland said as he and Romano (still over Poland's shoulder) took out a maps.

"You guys had maps this entire time", Felicity's face turned red.

"Ya you stupid brit", Romano glared putting his map away.

"Why didn't you tell us before so we could have actually used them" City frowned.

"You never like asked", Poland was again confused.

We groaned and continued through Austria this time with directions. YAAY!

**Evelyn Pov**

I don't think Emma knows how to use a sword. She's hit herself in the head about twenty times. But I don't want to say anything because she's trying so hard.

"It's all in the knees", Emma huffed. "And then you swing up". Smack "Ow.. Then slice". Smack. "Ow my leg.." Emma was on the ground.

"I don't know if I can do it like that", I smiled. My sword was too heavy. It stayed wedged in the ground as I pulled up hard. "It's to heavy".

"Come on Evelyn you can do it", she cheered from the ground. "It's not that difficult"!

"Your one to talk", I giggled trying again.

"Hey I could totally fight perfectly", Emma glared. "I'm just lazy".

"Is that why duck and cover is your main power move", I said sweetly giving her my innocent face. Emma didn't look impressed.

"That's my distracting move before my sneak attack", she was obviously lying.

"And what move would that be", I had now given up and was smelling a rose from my little pile.

"Emma's super-secret move of awesomeness", she snatched the flower from me.

"You don't really know how to use a sword do you", I said chasing her around the garden.

"No I didn't want to get in trouble", She tossed the flower back to me. It went one inch before hitting the ground. I face palmed and Emma looked down disappointed. "Do you still want to try".

"Sure", wasn't like we had anything better to do. I attempted about ten more times to pull the metal out of the ground. Failed each and every time. Go me…

Emma even with her weak muscles could get hers up for about ten seconds before falling. "Okay I give up". She gave me one last look before going inside. I continued pulling until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Japan smiling down at me.

"Try something different", he took out two long crystal hair needles.

"You want me to put them in my hair", I was majorly confused.

He only smiled before quickly turning and throwing them at a tree. The needles pierced through the trunk. I stared in awe as he went and yanked them out of the tree. Japan placed them in my hands. I wonder if these very needles have pierced through someone's neck. Did they die right away or suffer like the tree is right now…

"You try", he said calmly. I just continued to stare at them. "Is something the matter".

"I don't want to hurt the tree", I whispered.

"It's just a tree", he spoke to me like one would a child. I suppose in his eyes I am a child…

"What if it was the other way and before a creature killed you it thought "It's just a human", how would you feel", I glared.

"If it makes you feel better you can aim at me", he backed up facing me and the other side of the garden.

I stared at him shocked. I could never hurt someone. But he was waiting for me and I didn't want to disappoint. I closed my eyes and threw. I waited for him to get mad at me or to die. Instead of anger I heard him chuckling. I opened my eyes. Japan was very much alive. I turned my head around to where he was pointing. My face flushed. The needles somehow went backwards and are now floating in his little duck pond.

I grabbed a stick and tried to fish them out. Emma came out of the house to see what we were doing. Just in time to see me lose my balance and fall into the water. She ,like the amazing friend she is, laughed.

Hm never thought I would be calling someone that. Friend…it sounds nice..

Me now soaking wet walked over and gave her a hug. Pound water dripped all over her.

"EWWW EVE STOP", she laughed pushing me away. I dragged her down to the water and pushed her in. She was now equally wet and disgusting. The ducks swarmed her and one even nuzzled her arm. Makes sense since she is a duck.

I grabbed the needles and crossed them through my bun. I feel deadly! Icy would not approve but I don't care because I'm a rebel.

"By the way did you know some girl with rainbow hair destroyed a candle shop and about half of my island", Japan interrupted. He especially looked at Emma when he said this. She took a piece of her hair and inspected it. Her face paled and she grabbed my hand dragging my poor self out of the pound.

"Run", she shrieked. I rolled my eyes as I went with her against my will.


	10. Chapter 10

**By the way I'm basing Czech off of fanfiction art and what little I know about the culture so if anythings incorrect I apologize very deeply.**

**Emma Pov**

"I'm not swimming".

"Why not he's going to kill us", I wiggled my feet in the sand.

"One he's going to kill you two do you know how far away Russia is", Evelyn wrung out her hair.

"Technically he's mad at you to for being friends with me so we have to run away", It made sense in my head don't question. "Plus your already wet so what difference does it make".

We wouldn't have to swim if one of the Japanese people would give us a boat to "borrow". But stupid Evelyn's boyfriend told them not to let us leave the island even though the whole Japanese government probably wants us dead for stealing and blowing up candles. I Never knew that was possible cause like seriously the fire was not even that big and my head hurts and I want to go home. Why did I have to be two lazy to climb the stupid ladder. You know what I just realized.. I didn't even have to climb the ladder I could have just swimmed to shore. What the flip man? Why is my brain so stupid?

Now People are staring at us laughing as I try dragging Eve into the water.

"Let go Emma", she clawed at me.

"We are leaving this island RIGHT NOW", I sat on top of her. Yes I realize were not getting any closer to Russia, sue me. I pried off her flats and threw them as far as my short arms could handle into the water. Which mind you isn't very far but the current caught them anyways. Now she'll have to go swimming for them. My plan is genius!

"Why did you do that", she shrieked.

"Now you have to get in the water.", I smile in victory.

"But I can't swim", she said through closed teeth. I started laughing thinking she was joking, but her face was serious.

"Dude you live on a flippen island", I stared open mouthed.

"Do you not understand the concept that its cold there and I was never allowed to leave the house", she glared at me then at her shoes floating away. I messed up big time.

"Sad day", I mumbled staring at the water. "Well I'll just carry you the whole way".

"You would really do that", she whispered.

"Dude voice", I reminded her. I lift slash dragged her against the waves. "Come on we can do this".

We made it about five feet before my arms got too tired and I dropped her in the water. She started screaming and I stood there like an amazing friend laughing. She grabbed onto my dress and pulled me under. I struggled up and coughed out water. Eve still held onto me with a death grip. "Evelyn let go".

"I don't want to get eaten", she shrieked jumping on me. We both went under again. "Emma don't let it eat me". If she wasn't causing me to slowly die I would have given the sheltered girl a GREAT BIG HUG. But I'm drowning so can't really do that.

"Eve put your legs down", I gasped.

"NOOOO", she screamed actually screamed. Wow there goes my hearing.

"You can touch we're not that deep", I forced her to stand. She stopped panicking and stared at me then at the water. Then she glomped me in a hug. "So your scared of water and blood is there anything else I need to know", I rubbed my aching head.

"Spiders, dolls, loud noises, being alone, oranges", she counted off.

"WAIT YOUR SCARED OF ORANGES", I laughed. "That is so path..", I was going to say pathetic but she was giving me puppy dog eyes. "Understandable".

"It's not really the fact they scare me it's that they make me gag even just the smell", she shivered.

I was slowly leading her away from shore. As long as she's distracted we should be good. Which probably won't be for long because I can barely get her to speak for five minutes much less the whole swim to Russia. Bringing another problem of not making her realize she's swimming when she can't even float. I know I'm a terrible friend but we seriously need to leave because I don't think Japan has any waffles…At least to my knowledge.

"Hey Evelyn", I panicked as she started to look around frantically. "Look at the pretty clouds". So far so good. With her staring up she has yet to realize that we are moving. Oh the innocent…how easily they can be distracted.

"That one looks like a dead bunny", she smiled pointing up.

"Very nice", I mumbled focusing ahead. Then the ground under us disappeared.

I completely forgot about a drop that most bodies of water have. I knew that we couldn't walk through the water the whole way but I figured that it would end a little bit closer to Russia. Then I glanced back and realized we only made it a few yards. Disappointment…

"Why", she said swallowing some water. Now Eve was completely freaking out. By completely I mean she's jumping on me holding on for dear life. I lost focus and now I am drowning.

Just when I thought I was going to die I was lifted out of the water with Eve. We were thrown over Japan's shoulder as he carried up back to the beach. Once out of the water he pushed me down and lightly placed Evelyn on the sand. She immediately glared at me and moved away. I think she's mad at me…

"What were you two trying to do", Japan had a curious look.

"I wanted to swim to Russia, but I guess Evelyn can't swim", I shrugged. This is not my fault it's hers. I could have SO been on the mainland by now.

"You do realize there are sharks", now he was giving me the you are stupid glare.

"Sharks", Evelyn's face went pale. "We could have gotten eaten by sharks".

"But", I tried laughing but it sounded fake. "We Didn't and that's all that matters".

"We could have died", she whispered.

"Could have but DIDN'T", I sighed standing up. I put my hands on my hips and gazed up proudly. "Well I feel very accomplished for the day". I pulled my Icelandic friend up and started dragging her away. "Time for nap".

"About the candle shop", Japan walked with us.

"SORRY CAN"T HEAR YOU WATER LOGGED", I pointed to my ear yelling.

GO FASTER GO FASTER GO FASTER!

I was now running with Evelyn back to Japan's house. Once inside I found the nearest bedroom. Evelyn like a nice person took the floor and gave me the bed. She fell asleep almost right away. I heard the door open and closed my eyes halfway pretending to sleep. I could see Japan come in. He kneeled over Evelyn and wrapped a blanket around her sleeping body then left.

**Colleen Pov**

WE ARE SO CLOSE TO REACHING POLAND IT IS NOT EVEN FUNNY! There is only one tiny little problema with our plans…

"How the bloody flip did you two manage this", City smiled down at Romano and Poland.

For your information they somehow tripped and fell into a GIANT hole in the middle of the Czech Republic. Now they're stuck and Prussia is after us. Though I don't think bestie is going to help them out! So that leaves it all up to me.. THE AMAZING COLLEEN!

"Just help us get out you stupid brit", Romano glared at bestie.

"Say pretty please", she mocked.

"Colleen girl can you like go find some help", Poland asked ignoring the others.

Just as I was about to go save the day a woman about 20 came up next to me. She had brown hair in two braids and was wearing a black dress with flowers on the bottom hem.

"Poland is that you", she said in a monotone voice.

"Czech girl looking as lovely as ever. I like that dress is it new", Poland gushed. I saw her smile slightly. "Well if you could like help us out of this hole that would be totally awesome".

"Ya get us the h### out of here", Romano had to of course swear.

Czech pressed her lips together and shifted her eyes away. Felicity was now screaming at the Italian brother to stop using improper English. "I'll be back in a moment". She rushed down the road. I don't think Czech is going to help us. Not that I blame her.

"Why is there even a hole here", Felicity for once in her life was puzzled.

"I don't question anymore", I whispered back.

"It was supposed to trap my brother", I jumped at the voice in my ear. Czech appeared with a rope ladder in hand. "Payback for when he played a nasty joke on me".

She started to roll it down. Poland reached up to start climbing but then Felicity had a little freak out. She whipped out a match and started the ladder on fire.

"City what are you doing", I shrieked.

"Don't you want to see them suffer", she smiled.

"F### you", Romano did a very insulting hand gesture.

"I'll go get another one", Czech sighed and disappeared again. I kind of felt bad for her. Coming back with a new ladder she had a small smirk. I'm confused but WHATEVER! Czech again set it up. This time Romano was the first to reach it. He placed his hands on the wood. Then his face went red. He screamed and started to swear in every language possible. I noticed drops of blood coming from his hand.

"B###", He screamed up at us.

Felicity started laughing and was pointing to the beams. There were mini sharp nails sticking up. I gasped and ripped off part of my dress. I tossed it down the hole for Romano to put around his hand because I'm a good person like that. Instead of thanking me the hot jerk glared pure hate, "Why the H### did you F### B#### give me this".

"Okay how do you want to make them pay", I felt a burning passion in my chest.

"I have an idea", City had the evil look. I LOVE THE EVIL LOOK. THAT MEANS SOMETHING FUN IS GOING TO HAPPEN!

"Miss. Englands sister does realize I can't allow you to kill them in my country", Czech had a look of concern.

"I know", she sounded sad at this. She huddled with me. "Okay here's the plan…"

**Kira Pov**

Poor Latvia kept running into walls as I skipped after him. I think he's starting to even regret going against me! Oh the fun!

The rest of Big Brother Russia's amusement came out of rooms to see what all the noise is. Confused Latvia hid behind Estonia shaking. This brings a smile to my face. The other two dimwits were dripping with sweat. I went up and peered around Estonia at poor Latvia. "Why is Confused hiding", I sang. "Don't you want to play".

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY", Latvia shrieked over and over.

"Why did you anger Mr. Russia's sister", Estonia smacked Confused over head. I almost felt sorry. ALMOST….

"Let Me and Confused play tag", I gave evil smile. I beat crowie against hand. "I chase Confused".

"No please no", poor Latvia whined. I growled to scare Latvia. It worked. He cowered back.

Then I heard footsteps and turned Big Brother much to my surprise was standing there. "What is Baltics and Little Sister doing out here".

I bit my lip skipping to him. I put on the cute face and stared into Big Brother's eyes. "Latvia won't play the tag with me".

Big Brother cocked his head to the side confused. "Latvia do you not like sister". Poor Latvia shook his head frantically. "Then why you no want to play with Sister".

"Just do it", Estonia hissed.

"Don't make Mr. Russia mad you idiot", Lithuania whispered.

The smallest of the Baltics sighed and ran. I grinned in victory. As I was about to sprint away Big Brother placed a hand on my shoulder. Big Brother Russia face was dark. "Try not to break him to much Little Sister". I frowned before running off.

I followed the sound of Confused Latvia's breathing and ended up in the kitchen. Servants just looked at me with fear before returning to work. I cornered confused one and slowly stepped forward. I started giggling uncontrollably at poor Latvia's face. Pulling his chin up with crowie my eyes met his.

"BOOO", I screamed as did my amusement. "Baltic should see self's face". I laughed as Latvia curled into a ball

"Whyyy", he moaned.

I stared at the idiot. Did he honestly have to ask WHY! What a fool Poor Latvia is. "I was trapped on evil ones country tied up for three days and then captured by sausage lover and then by Bird Man", I hissed into his ear. "I have not tagged Confused Latvia yet".

Poor Latvia got the hint and disappeared. Me and crowie left room. It is very hard not to kill him *sigh*…. This game is starting to get boring. I wonder if Confused one will miss one of his arms. Now that would make things interesting! Sadly Big Brother isn't one to like his amusement armless.

I could hear him talking from one of the rooms. I slowly opened the door. Confused was speaking into a phone.

"Prussia I thought you said she wouldn't escape", he mumbled. "I can't have her here when I do my part".

"Latvia is with Bird Man", I gasped. I attacked Poor Latvia and smacked over head with Crowie. "What are Enemies planning on doing? Tell me or I will cut head off".

"I can't", Confused cried.

I snatched the phone and screamed into it, "I WILL KILL BIRD MAN".

The line hung up and I punched Latvia in the face. He rolled and was now on top of me. "Kira you should have stayed with Poland", Confused pulled out knife and held it to my throat. My eyes went wide. I knew he hated me but I didn't think it was enough for murder.

He was shaking and I smiled. I managed to grab crowie and land one hard in Poor Latvia's face. Confused fell back and I ran from the room.

**Evelyn Pov**

I woke up with a blanket around me. I don't remember taking one..weird.. Emma wasn't in the bed. Probably going to get food or something. I don't understand where she puts it all. I walked to the main area and found Emma trying to teach japan how to make waffles. There was a plate of burnt ones on the counter.

"Why don't you have rice instead", he sighed after failing another batch.

"NOO WE HAVE TO HAVE WAFFLES", she shrieked hitting him with the ladle.

"Don't hit people", I yawned.

"Sorry", she continued making waffles in silence. I sat on one of the stools and laid my head on the counter. Sooo sleepy…

"YES YOU DID IT", her voice woke me up again. I glanced up and saw her hugging Japan holding up a pancake. "Well sort of BUT GOOD ENOUGH". She devoured it in one bite. "Now just do it about ten more times and we're good". She smiled as Japan stared at her in shock. When Emma realized he wasn't going to do it her face fell.

"I..um..have to leave", He stammered as he backed way. "Try not to break anything".

"I'm not making any promises", Emma glared at his back as Japan left. Then she laughed like a maniac and grabbed my hand. "Okay lets go destroy stuff.

"Emma sweetie japan said specifically not to break anything", I was speaking in a soft calm voice. I really don't want to set her off. Being away from Belgium so long must be getting to her.

"Yeah break", she repeated grabbing a kitchen knife. "But we're not going to break anything. Oh no we're going to demolish it". She turned to me with a creepy smile.

Note to self: Pancakes don't make a well substitute for waffles.

I jumped on her. Both of us fell due to Emma's lack of strength. Emma kicked me off and fled. I found her in a bed room cutting a bed into pieces. "Do you feel alright?".

"Quite energetic actually", she breathed. "I've never been contained on an island for so long". She started rocking back and forth giggling.

I sighed, giving up on life. There's nothing wrong with living on an island. Plus it's only been two days.

"I know let's cut down a tree", she giggled. "And make a boat"! That may have been one of the smartest things she has ever said.

So we went to the front of the house and inspected each one. I don't have the slightest clue how to make a boat from one tree. Never mind the fact I doubt that either one of us would be able to carry it all the way down to the beach.

"To the Lumber shop", Emma posed before disappearing. Moments later she came back and was sawing at the trunk of a tree with a butter knife.

"So why didn't you come back with anything", think I already know what she's going to say.

"The shop keeper dude said it burnt down yesterday from unknown cause", she stayed silent sawing away. I joined in and after about an hour we were half way to being half way done. Emma threw down her knife in frustration. "Okay I'm bored let's go rob a bank". She can't be bloody serious. Even Emma isn't that crazy.

But there she goes marching away and of course I have to follow. "We are not robbing a bank".

"But Eve I don't want to cut down trees", she whined. "And this way we can buy a boat since your boyfriend is stupid and won't give us one".

"Not my boyfriend", I mumbled. We had reached the spot that used to hold the bank. Now it's just a pile of ash and crying bank tellers. "How big was that fire?"

"No clue", she broke out into a smile. "So time to go build us a boat Eve".

**Felicity Pov**

Stupid Romano. Stupid bloody Romano. This is his entire fault. Everything is his fault. No one will miss him. Hehehehehe…

I had sent Colleen and Czech away to go get some unneeded rope. I have all that I will use. I just can't have them stop me. Shovel, a button and mini bombs. Oh England how proud you would have been if you were here.

I finished digging the holes into the earth. Poland just stared up at me with a sad face. Romano was pacing talking in his cell phone.

"City girl like what are you doing", Poland sang.

I didn't answer back. I placed the mini bombs inside each and buried them. Like Poland and Romano will be in a few seconds! Oh this is so exciting!

I stepped back and pressed the big red button. Then the explosions started. I laughed as the walls crumbled. Romano was swearing but it wouldn't matter in a few moments.

But when the bombs stopped I could still hear him. I peered over the side and gasped. They were only buried up to their necks. What the bloody flip?!

"YAY I KNEW YOU WOULDN"T TRY TO TOTALLY LIKE KILL US CITY", Poland laughed.

"You stupid F###ing brit failed", Romano joined in.

Ug the headache is back. I glanced at the shovel laying ever so nicely on the ground. I reached for it and began shoveling in dirt. Watching as it piled around them. I grinned, finaly no more bloody headaches.

"City what are you doing", I heard a gasp. I was attacked from behind from the biggest idiot of them all. We tumbled forward down the hole. I nearly landed on Romano's head which would have been amazing.

"Colleen way to go", I stared up at the walls. "Now we can't get out either".

Czech was staring down at us with a frown. "I'll go get help". She sighed before again leaving. I kind of feel bad for her dealing with these idiots. Oh course she has me so that makes up for everything.

"I thought we weren't supposed to kill them", Colleen was yelling at me.

"I wasn't going to kill them the dirt was", I laughed hysterically. Hmm wonder where that came from…

"The stupid Potato bastard is coming to help us", Romano taunted me. "You'll be locked in a cell for the rest of your life".

"Like not cool Romano I could have handled this myself", Poland frowned. Probably since he no longer can flip his hair.

"We're stuck in a bloody hole in bloody Czech", I pointed out with a sigh. "You failed".

"There is still time to fix this", he moved trying to get free.

"Give up Poland its over", Colleen patted him o the head.

Then I heard a helicopter over us. I looked up and saw the awesome Prussia laughing from a rope hanging down…


	11. Chapter 11

**Emma Pov**

We are on a mission..*cue awesome music* TO BUILD A BOAT! YAAAYY NOW WE CAN GO HOME!. Not that I really know how to build a boat, but before we worry about that we must get the tree.

3 hours later.

Finally the tree fell down. I started crying I was so happy. But then I realized now that we had to get it down to the shore on the other side of town. Then I started crying harder as we pushed.

"There were probably trees closer", Eve mumbled.

"I know", sobbing full of splinters I kept going. People stared at us as we went down the street. Our speed was probably a yard every twenty minutes. Oh look a turtle just passed us yay*sarcasm detected*. "If you people are going to stare you can help". They all looked away and passed us.

"Look Emma there's the sand", Evelyn sounded on the break of tears. I passed that point hours ago.

"What are you two doing", I recognized the sigh.

"GO AWAY I DON"T LIKE YOU", I shouted between pushes.

"Do you want help", Japan started to pull.

"Yes"

"NO WE CAN DO THIS OURSELFS", I slapped him away. Evelyn gave me an evil glare which was more cute then scary. She didn't luckily complain and her boyfriend backed off. Instead he walked along side us silently.

FINALLY we reached the beach. I collapsed onto the sand. My sheltered friend stood over me holding two knifes. I guess no time for rest…sadness..

I took the sharper of the two and started chipping away at the wood. Japan took out his sword and was going to help but stopped at my glare. Evelyn rolled her eyes at me and continued cutting away.

I honestly think this is going to work. I mean even we can't mess up making a boat no matter how terrible it may look. As long as it floats nothing else matters.

The waves kept hitting my feet and then I noticed something in the sand. I dug it out and held up a ballet flat. "Hey Eve I found one of your shoes", I laughed.

"Now I just need one more", she said dryly glaring. Well it was more of a stare but she was trying so hard I'll just call it a glare.

"I is sorry", I hugged her but failed and ended up cutting her arm.

It wasn't deep enough to bleed though so she didn't freak out. Instead she took her knife and slightly sliced my leg before continuing her boat.

"What the flip was that for", I rubbed the mark only making it redder.

"Payback for all the times you've injured me", she didn't even look up. What the flip man.

"Dude it's not even the size of my nail", I mocked.

"Would you rather I stab you with this knife and watch as your life slowly bleeds away", her eyes were glazed over. I is scared a little now.

"N..no", I stammered eyes wide though I doubt she could actually do that.

"Then don't complain".

"um um um pineapples", I said very confused at the moment. Japan was staring at me funny as was the person who just threatened to stab me. What can I say I'm weird…

**Kira Pov**

The house was shaking. I don't know why but the house is shaking. Bits of the ceiling were falling down. I was using my mad ninja skills in dodging them. I Have to find Big Brother Russia. I will not leave until I find Big Brother.

"Big Brother" I shouted. There was an explosion from next to me. I jumped over the door as it went flying towards me. I could tell there was fire but I didn't care. I had to find brother.

"Miss Kira you have to get out", Estonia said running my way.

I ignored the Baltic and continued yelling Big Brothers name. Why is this happening! I WILL KILL CAUSE OF MADNESS!

There was another quake and fire now circled me. I beat flames down with crowie. I was not scared of flames only annoyed at presence that separated me and Big Brother. I don't understand with friends I was all Bad arse ninja with epic skills but now I feel less epic and more Baltic. I no like this feeling. Its Confused's fault! Confused must die!

Then I realized that my sketch books were still in my room. Soo instead of running out side like a wimp I dashed through the flames into where I thought my bed room was. Everything was on fire. I coughed on smoke. Before I could enter the ceiling collapsed above me. I shrieked but death never came. I looked up to see Big Brother shielding me. My eyes glowed with worship of brothers way better epic ninja skills.

Big Brother lifted me up and carried me out of the house. All the servants, Big Sister and the Baltics were scattered around the yard watching the house burn away. Big brother set me down.

"Why did Little Sister not get out right away", he scolded me.

"I was trying to find you", I looked down at my feet ashamed. "And I needed to get my sketch book". I sighed as it must be ashes by now.

Then Big Brother pulled out from his pocket my book. I stared at it in disbelief and glomped him into a hug. MY BROTHER IS FRICKING AWSOME THERE ISN"T EVEN ANY DAMAGE!

Then I heard a plane. All of family and servants gazed up as fighter jets flew over us. Jets dropped mini bombs that were all that the house needed to b demolished for good. I felt tears in my eyes. As the jets circled back I could see Crazy girls country mark on them. I filled up with rage. Big Brother took out pipe and had scary look.

Our house was now like sausage lovers. Karma has occurred I guess as much as it sucks. Never thought that Allies would go against Mother Russia…

"Estonia", Big Brother called. The Baltic came running. "Prepare a message for England". I knew what was coming. Brother faced rest of household. "We will take temporary cover in Sisters home". Scary Sisters face fell.

"You don't really have own house do you", I whispered in ear.

"No don't tell future husband or I will skin little sister alive", she glared at me.

We all started walking as Big Brother wrote a message and gave to one of servants. As I passed Confused one I could see a small smile on his face. Like he was enjoying this.

"This is your fault", I slapped him. "I don't know how but poor Latvia did this. You'll Pay for this".

"Little Sister stop", Russia dragged me off Latvia. "Latvia was in the house two. It was England".

"Confused one is in team with Sealand Poland and Prussia", I cried.

"I think mister Russia that Kira is still suffering from being kidnapped", Latvia gave a nervous laugh.

"Come Little sister", Brother smiled leading me away. He didn't believe me..Big Brother of all people didn't believe me and over Baltic!

The day will come where I will release crowie on Poor Latvia and he will perish. That day will hopefully come very soon…

**Felicity Pov**

I refuse to get in the helicopter. Any normal person would do the same. Exept for Colleen who for reasons beyond my understanding wants to remain kidnapped. Which is fine by me they came keep her for all I care. I just don't want to go with and deal with all their imperfections at once. It would be the world's four most improper people and me in a tiny little space. Not Happening.

"City just get in", Colleen whined.

"No I want to go home", I crossed my arms. Prussia was to busy laughing at Poland and Romano who are still stuck in the ground.

"Get us out of here you stupid potatoe eater", there was steam coming out of Romano's ears.

Czech was sitting above us pretty as a picture watching all of this. She's probably wondering why she got stuck with all the idiots. I feel her pain…

"Pleeaassee", she pulled my arm trying to drag me closer. "Do it for meee".

"that is the most ludicrous reason I have ever heard", I laughed.

"Big word", she covered her ears.

"ludicrous utterly ridiculous", I sighed. "As in I don't care about you".

"You don't", tears formed in the Australians eyes. I realized that she may have taken that the wrong way.

"Well um", my face grew red. Great now she's going to cry. Luckily a rope ladder stopped me from answering any awkwardness.

"Climb up", Czech said. "Try not to burn this one"

She didn't have to tell me twice. I started up and looked down at Colleen Still in her hole. I rolled my eyes. She can just die in a hole for all I care…Literally! Ha I just crack myself up sometimes.

"I'm not coming with you", she yelled up to me.

"Do not care", I waved her words away.

"I'm staying here with people that could kill me", she honestly never gives up. "It will be your fault".

"They will be doing me a favor", I laughed walking away with Czech.

"We're not like going to actually kill you", I heard Poland say.

"Shut up you're not helping", I don't think Colleen's smart enough to realize I CAN STILL HEAR HER. "I am blaming you if I get raped".

"Have fun with that", I shouted back. We were far enough away that she couldn't see us anymore. I held out a hand to stop Czech. She gave me a questioning look. "Just wait…three…two…one.."

"BESTIE DON'T LEAVE ME WITH CREEPERS", Colleen came running down the trail and hugged me. I patted her on the head. "You were right as always I missed you"!

"And"

"YOU ARE THE BEST BESTIE I COULD EVER HAVE", she cried.

"Good now get off me before I bloody kill you", I pushed her away.

"Oh and Prussia says your to watch us until he manages to get Poland and Romano out of the ground", Colleen giggled turning to our host.

"I'm not a babysitter", she said coldly. I don't blame her one bit.

"He says if you don't him and his awesome self will blow up your whole country", this caused Czech to sigh as she lead us farther down the trail. We reached a town and Czech told us to sit down on a bench and try not to break anything. She disappeared again into the crowd. "Can that girl not stay in one place for long or something".

"I don't know", I stood up and started wandering away.

"Where are you going", the Australian called to me. "She said to stay here".

"TO find a phone and call my brother", I pushed through people. "And since when do we follow orders".

"You're not going to guilt me into coming with", her voice rang out faintly. I didn't answer back.

**Evelyn Pov**

Somehow after chipping away for hours we managed to make a boat. Well it was more like a log with a hole big enough for us to fit. Also we had two sticks to paddle with. So we somehow managed to drag it to right before the drop off. I got in first then Emma before she pushed us off with the sticks. We managed to float for five seconds before the log tipped over. I was sent under. I started freaking out as the cold water hit me. Even though the water was dark I swear I just saw the shark from before. I screamed my lungs out and Emma dragged me back to shore. Our Boat floated away. A giant shark came out of the water and snapped it in half. We both stared flabbergasted.

"Eve let's not fail again", Emma said softly.

"Good plan", I whispered. I turned my head and saw japan sitting on the beach sharpening his Katana. I glared at him for being a mean person and not letting us leave.

"Okay back to the drawing board", Emma jumped up smiling. I don't think anything could bring her down. "We need to cut down another tree". She walked to the closets one with her butter knife and started sawing again.

"Are you sure", Japan started looking up.

"FOR THE LAST TIME WE DON"T WANT YOUR STUPID HELP", Emma screamed. "RIGHT EVE"?

"Well it would be nice", I whispered.

"NOO WE ARE PERFECTLY FINE ALONE", she glared at me before going back to her hopeless boat building. I gave Japan a soft what do you do smile before taking my place. After mere minuets Emma threw down her knife. "Okay dude can't you please just let us leave".

"Sure I'll go prepare a boat right now", he set his sword down and called over one of the shipmen.

"Wait I thought we were not allowed to leave", I questioned.

"You two never asked for a boat".

"Then how come you never let me go the first time", I glared.

"If I remember right you never asked to leave", he smiled at me. I felt dumb now. "You just assumed I wouldn't let you go. So when do you want to depart".

"When Emma and I build our own boat", I started cutting the tree faster.

"No let's not build our own and leave right now", Emma pleaded. "I thought you wanted his help".

"And let him get the satisfaction", I fake gasped. "Never". Emma groaned before continuing at our task. Japan sighed and sat back down to sharped his sword.

Am I being a little ridiculous? Maybe…

Is it possible we can actually build our own boat? 99.9% no…

Is Poland going to die if we somehow manage to do this? Yes…

Is my head going crazy from lack of sleep? Defiantly but oh well, as long as I am breathing all will be fine.

**Colleen POV**

I can't believe Bestie left me AGAIN! In a strange country where creepers where going to kill me or something. This is just like a scary movie. I should have gone with. But that shows fear. Not cool so not cool City.

I turned my head and saw the three musketeers coming my way. I sighed with relief.

"Where is the other one", the awesome Prussia frowned.

"She left", I smiled. Romano face palmed. "To go call her brother".

"CZECH", Prussia called. A little yellow bird was flying around frantically over his head. Czech magically appeared with a scowl. "Vhy did zou not vatch them".

"I'm not a babysitter Prussia", she had a gun in her hand. "And I don't remember ever inviting you into my country".

"Vell Vhere is she", Prussia's eyebrow twitched. I can so see the resemblance between him and Germany. "Does the awesome me have to do everything".

Romano's phone rang. He answered it and started speaking in Italian. I think he was mainly swearing. Then he hung up. "The F##### bombs already went off and we still need to get the other two".

"my epic mind can't handle this", Prussia rubbed his temples.

Just then Felicity came stomping back. "I BLOODY HATE MY BROTHER", she screamed. Poland and even Romano coward back.

"Sealand?", I asked.

"No bloody Canada", I hint sarcasm.

"Who", all the countries were confused.

"He hung up on me the moment I said hello", she was deep red with anger. "Then I called again and he told me to stop calling".

"That's so not cool", I hugged her and City actually let me.

All the countries were staring at us except Czech who was backing away from our madness. "Why are you all staring at us? Go get that stupid helicopter of yours and fly us out of here". None of them answered and Bestie scowled snapping her fingers. "I said go". They scurried away except for Poland who is not smart enough to leave. "So we have about ten minutes to get as far away as we can before they come back so let's start running".

"To like where", Poland flipped his hair back.

"Your house obviously", Bestie rolled her eyes and started running. I looked at Czech and Poland and followed. Then about three feet later I shrieked. Bestie stopped and turned to me with an actual look of concern! "What wrong".

I grabbed onto her arm and squealed. "Look at how adorable that guy is". I pointed to a guy about 17 with light brown hair reading a book. He was wearing the cutest cream colored blazer with a brown tie!

"Colleen we don't have time", she sighed rubbing her forehead. I gasped at the thought. There is always time to adore hot guys.

"Slo-chan", Czech called softly before going and hugging the boy. He returned it and I felt my cheeks burn. She then continued to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Do they know each other", I asked dryly. Felicity smirked at me.

"Jealous much, that's Czech's brother smart one", City laughed.

"I knew that", I smiled relieved.

"Go talk to him", Poland nudged me forward.

"Colleen think for a moment what matters more cute guys or escaping Prussia and the stupid Italian", Felicity questioned.

I am so conflicted. On one hand we should probably escape on the other cute guy who I'm pretty sure is not related to me somehow. Am I willing to give up our very lives for probably the only guy that is not somehow a distant cousin or something. Which would complete my goal of no incest. He may be my soul mate!

Life

Soul mate

Life

Soul mate

No I must do what is right for the world!


	12. Chapter 12

**Colleen Pov**

"Hey so what's your name I'm Colleen", I walked over to Czech and the adorable guy. Felicity was throwing me glares from behind but I DON"T CARE. This is a once in a life time chance for me to be happy with someone except for my brother. We can always escape from death another time.

"Slovakia", his brown eyes pierced through me. SO HOT!

"Shouldn't you be running from Prussia by now", I swear the girl was glaring at me.

"I have my priorities", I smiled at him.

"Colleen lets go", Felicity grabbed my shoulder. I quickly brushed her off. She is not ruining this for me.

"What is that stupid girl doing", I heard Romano say. Felicity muttered bad words under her breath.

"Fine do whatever it is too late to save our lives now", Felicity stomped away Poland chasing after her.

"Can I just shoot them both", Romano sighed.

"Maybe", Prussia joined in. We're not that irritating are we?

"How about me and you go get some pasta or something", I stood now in between the siblings.

"No thanks" he glared. "You're rather annoying and loud."

My heart stopped. I saw my whole world shatter. The scenes of marriage and having our two kids where over.

I walked back to my captors with a dark cloud raining over my head. "Let's go find City". They stared at me with a what should we do face. I don't care anymore. I just want to go die. Maybe I can go find that hole again. Though knowing my luck it probably not there anymore…*sigh*…

I hanged my head and wandered away. Prussia and Romano followed me awkwardly not knowing what to say. We found Bestie on the same bench covering her ears while Poland was talking. She sighed with relief when she saw us. Prussia's helicopter flew over us and we all boarded.

"So where are we going now", City asked our captors.

"To see your brothers", Poland smiled. We gasped from excitement. Felicity looked out the window. Her eyes narrowed.

"We are going the wrong way", she frowned.

"keseses no this is right", Prussia snickered.

I exchanged looks with her. This worries me now. They wouldn't be laughing unless something bad was about to happen.

Kira Pov

Big Sister had gone ahead to tell servants we all will be arriving. By this I mean she's going to go kick someone out of their house. Why couldn't other Big Sister be with us instead? At least I think Big Sister Ukraine has a house.

Household walked down the street. We arrived at "Big Sisters house". It was about two stories and wasn't even a fourth of what Big brothers used to be. There was a couple standing on the street with suitcases and confused looks. Speaking of confused….

I turned my head slightly and I can see him and the other Baltic Idiots huddled in a circle. Lithuania smacked poor Latvia over the head and looked angry. Estonia was just as unpleased. I guess that they know of Confused Latvia's evil plans. I will not allow it. I was about to get my ninja on when Big brother grabbed my arm. He shaked his head. Guess I'm still banned from killing the Baltics*epic ninja sigh*.

Big Sister came out of the house with a huge smile. She motioned us in.. The house was very small on the inside. Big Brother gave sister a this is it look. She shrugged, "I have no use for big house since we will marry soon".

Ironically I was sharing bedroom with Baltic's. More specifically Confused. Big Brother was very specific that Poor Latvia was not to cross duct tape line on floor. Big Brother also set up the cameras facing only Baltic's side. This is going to be great! Let torture Games begin! Since he was not in room I moved all furniture to my side. Really it was only a bed and dresser, but confused is stupid doesn't deserve the bed. Yes that is argument if I get in trouble. This is good….

Confused one walked in and saw his empty half. Poor Latvia sighed and sat leaning against wall. "Do we really have to do this Kira".

"I don't know confused did you have to trick sister into giving me to Evil one", I glared from bed. I won..Latvia turned and faced wall. I rolled the eyes and lay back on bed.

Big Brother came in and literally dragged me out of bed. He told Latvia to follow. We went to kitchen where rest of important household were crowded in. Even big Sister Ukraine.

"Are you sure about this brother", Biggest Sister was reading over a letter.

"I'd rather stay friends until we can have war under my terms", Big Brother started writing letter of own. "But I refuse to take blame for Englands little sister being kidnapped".

"Are we going to war", I gasped.

"No not yet", Big brother patted me on the head. "We're just going to discuss some things".

"I'm not going into this Russia", Ukraine turned to leave. "If it comes to war I will not pick sides".

Scary sister glared at other sister but held tongue when Big Brother gave her the look. "Where will we meet the Brit".

"Border of Poland so we don't cross borders", Big brother rubbed his temples. "Why would I steal sister of England? Isn't she the one that is grammar Nazi. It would just be torturing self".

"Crazy was with Valley girl last I saw", I spoke out. They all stared at me.

"Kira come with when we meet England", Russia said turning to leave. Everyone disappeared until only me and Latvia were the only left. I glared him down.

"Is this what Confused wanted", I asked moving in with crowie.

He just had a small smile and walked away from me. No cowering or crying…What is this?

Something is not right in world…..

**Emma Pov**

"Okay are we ready to try this one", I said pushing our fifth boat into the water. It was more of a raft then.

"No it's going to sink", Evelyn crossed her arms. "And then a shark is going to eat this one two".

"It will work", I said determined. I crawled onto and it pushed down until I was standing in the water. I cried and Eve wrapped her arm around my shoulder. She led my back to the beach. I laid down in the sand and looked up at the pink sky. She was next to me curled up in a ball. All ready asleep. I could feel myself dozing off. Through half closed eye lids I saw Japan lift Evelyn into his arms. I was lifted by some other Japanese guy. I felt us taken on a ship before I closed my eyes for good.

I opened my eyes and saw Evelyn leaning over a ship railing smiling. She turned her head to me. "Good Afternoon Emma", she said softly.

"Dude where are we", I rubbed my eyes. Finally some actual sleep. Tis all good now no more grumpy crazy me.

"Off the coast of Russia", Eve turned back to the water. "We're just waiting for permission from Russia to dock".

Japan came up with a frown on his face. "Apparently England bombed Russia's house and now he's taking shelter in Belarus' house".

I was confused. If they're both Allie powers then why would Felicity's brother do that. Especially Russia who could probably crush England in seconds. I would be to smart to do something like that….oh look a seagull! "I'm not walking to Belarus. Not even for Kira".

A plane at that moment came down and landed on the shore. I grinned. "Tis good Emma approves", I striked an epic pose. "Let's go". I skipped with Evelyn onto the plane. While she went to the back of the plane I sat myself in the co-pilot seat. The Russia flying the plane glared at me. I tried to push a button but he slapped my hand away! Fine be a rude jerk….

Moments later we landed in front of Belarus' special very small house. I jumped out of the plane and dragged Evelyn to the door. I jumped up and down excited as she rang the doorbell. Latvia opened the door and OMG he is way shorter than I expected. HE'S LIKE MY HEIGHT! EMMA"S MISSION TO FIND A COUNTRY OF THE SAME HEIGHT IS COMPLETE!

"Can I he…",I glomped him before Latvia could finish.

"You are so adorable", I gushed. "I don't understand why Kira hates you". Then my eyes lite up. "KIRA THE PARTY IS HERE. WHERE ARE YOU MY FREAKING AWSOME NINJA". I dropped Latvia and pushed past him. I turned my head and motioned to Eve to hurry up. She curtsied to Latvia and mumbled sorry probably for me. Japan can in behind her. I rushed around the house and opened one of the bed room doors. Her brother Russia was in there stroking a sunflower. He looked up at me with a confused smile. Whatever I don't care. I MUST FIND MY NINJA! I found her in the next room with her back turned looking out a window sketching.

"KIRA", I shrieked attacking her from behind.

"Funny duck?", she turned and looked at me with a smile. Then she caught herself and frowned. "Why is Duckie in scary sister's house".

"Japan flew us over here", I started humming.

"Hello Kira", Evelyn stood in the doorway.

"Eve you can come in", I sighed. She smiled and gave Kira a hug.

"Little sister", Russia came in with Japan. "Why is there two girls and a Japan in house".

"Big Brother this is sheltered and Funny Duck", Kira gestured to us. He looked at Eve and then smiled.

"I remember this one I made her plane crash", he came closer to Iceland's sister and kneeled down so they were eye level. "You want to become one with Mother Russia Yes?".

Her eyes went wide and she looked at me for help. I shrugged and mouthed do it. I frankly don't want to make him mad.

"Big Brother", Kira sighed.

"No she doesn't", Japan said saving Evelyn from saying anything. "We just need to call their siblings and find a meeting place".

Russia nodded and led Japan away. I looked around the room. "Kira why is all of the furniture on one side of the room".

"Confused one", she nodded like that makes complete sense. Russia came back in alone. "Household has to leave on business friends are free to do as please". She brought us close together in a group hug. She left with her brother. Besides me Eve and Japan the house was empty.

"What did he mean about becoming one with mother Russia", Eve whispered. I patted her on the head deciding it was best not to answer. Really I have no clue what it means either soo…anyways we found Japan speaking on the phone in a kitchen.

"Is that my brother", Eve said softly. Japan nodded and handed her the phone. "Hello Icy". She listened smiling and then hung up the phone. "He said that they'll meet us on the border". She sighed. I took her arm and we walked out of the house with Japan. I wonder where the whole Russian family went….

**Felicity Pov**

"What the bloody flip is my brother doing down there", I gasped. On the border of Poland and Belarus was my brother, Sealand, America and France. On the other side of the valley stood the whole Russian family including Kira. My head hurts from confusion. Our plane landed a little ways off so the couldn't see us. The moment Poland opened the door I bolted. Prussia ran after me but Colleen Jumped him and they both went down. I'll have to remember to give her a hug for that.

A helicopter with the Nordics symbol landed on the far field. Why were they here? I could see out of the corner of my eye Iceland waving to someone.

I ran around and I saw my brother start to lift his gun. America shaked his head as if to say it's not worth it. I turned my head back to see Latvia holding up a piece of my dress from Poland's house. How he got it I don't know, but he was at the very back so only my family could see him. I rounded around onto their side of the border. I saw Emma's brother in the trees with a sniper. I think I'm the only one that knew he was there. He shot at my brother just missing his head. It made the attempted murder look like Russia's doing.

"Don't shoot England", I screamed as his finger went down on the trigger. I pushed him messing up the aim. The shot rang through the air.

"Felicity", He gasped and hugged me. I was to busy watching the bullet hit its target to care…

"Oh no", I whispered open eyed…..

**Evelyn Pov**

We were at the border and I couldn't find my brother yet. Japan seemed to be more concerned about the two families split across the valley. I don't have time to worry about that. I have to find icy.

"Is that my brother in that tree", Emma mumbled pointing.

"Wouldn't know since I have never met have the countries", I shielded my eyes from the sun. We were up on a hill looking down on the valley.

"Oh ya you were isolated on an island", she face palmed. "Stupid moment".

Then I saw him on the other side standing in between Norway and Denmark. Iceland looked up. His face instantly lite up and waved to me. I grabbed Emma's hand and dashed down the hill.

"No wait Evelyn don't go down there", japan shouted. I ignored him. I have to be with Iceland again.

We passed through the middle and I heard Kira call my name. I reached my family and smiled out of breath. I heard a gun and time seemed to have slowed. Iceland was moving to me for a hug. He froze and stared with wide eyes. I could feel it go through my skin. I never felt so much pain in my life. I looked down at my stomach. My white dress was now soaking red.

"Evelyn", Emma whimpered. I could barely hear her over the pounding of my heart.

I looked up into my brothers blue eyes. "Icy…I hurt", I said before crumbling into nothingness


	13. Evelyn Special chapter: Deadly Waves

I decided to take a break from the regular story line and do chapters on how each of the main five became sisters to their countries. This is my way of explaining why their not countries themselves and can die like regular mortals. Though because they are adopted by the countries they don't age as fast.

**Please note that this was an actual event in 1914 and I didn't make up the one ship being named Evelyn. It just ended up that way and I found it very ironic...**

Evelyn deadly waves:

I'm very happy to finally go home to Norway after staying in America so long. The year is 1914 and Father, Mother and I were on the Empress of Ireland. We had boarded in the port of Quebec in Canada. We had visited a few relatives that immigrated there a few years back. I barley knew any of them. But all the people were so nice there! Mother even bought me some paper so I could write to my friends.

I spent most of that week outside alone reading. No one ever bothered me. Half the time I think they forgot I was even alive.

Today is May 28.

This morning the ship started off to our destination. My parents and I were staying in third class. Our room is very small not that it matters with just the three of us. My bed had a ladder that went up and a small mirror. It made me very happy. I felt like I was the tallest in the room.

I leaned against the railing smiling as the ocean breeze went through my hair. It felt so nice. I'm hoping I'll see some dolphins on the way back. Going to Canada it rained most of the trip so I had to stay inside and read.

Mother came and stared at the ocean with me. She wrapped her arm around me. Father came on her other side. And there we stood a family of three acting like no one else existed in the world. I tuned out everything else.

"We should probably go get something to eat", mother sighed. "If you're hungry honey".

"Whatever pleases you mother", I whispered.

Father picked me up onto his back. I giggled as he carried me to the third class dining room. It wasn't anything special just tables and chairs. We each had our share of biscuits and cheese. None of us said anything.

I went back to our room and grabbed a piece of paper. I walked to the lower decks where the other third class passengers were and leaned against the wall writing a letter to my friends. I realize they won't get it until I am back safe and sound but it's the thought that matters.

As I was writing the wind took it out of my hand and it flew away from me. I chased the letter up the stairs to the top deck. I wasn't supposed to be up there but I don't think anyone would notice me. They never did…

I weaved my way through the people. It went over the railing and I jumped just missing it. Much to my surprise another hand had grabbed it. I turned my head eyes wide. There was a man in his twenties with short blond hair. He seemed to be wearing some sort of uniform.

"You should be more careful", he said handing back my paper.

"Thank you sir", I whispered lowering my eyes.

He kneeled down and smiled about to say something. Then I heard my name being called. I perked my head up.

"SWEETY", Fathers voice rang out over all the other people.

"You should run back to your parents", he said. I nodded and ran back to the lower decks. Mother and Father had worried looks on their faces. I was not allowed to leave the room again. The boat set sail at 4:27 P.M.

I could hear people cheering above. Mother and Father left me there to go mingle. I fell asleep reading.

I woke up to shaking. I slowly opened my eyes. I crawled down the ladder. My feet got wet. I could make out the ripples in the water. I was confused as to how it got in here. I tried finding the light switch but the power didn't turn on. I felt around for the emergency candles and lite one. The room seemed slanted and the water level was slowly raising. My parents were still fast asleep unaware of what was happening.

"Mom", I whimpered shaking her. She didn't move at all "Please wake up", I yelled. But I don't think they heard me. My voice tends to not be loud even if I scream. The room started to slant. We were flung back and both of my parent's heads hit the wall. I was too weak and small to drag their unconscious bodies to safety. But I didn't want to leave them. I stumbled to the door and opened it. People were running in every direction trying to escape. I begged someone to help but no one heard or cared.

I saw the man from the upper decks directing people. I guess he was part of the crew.

Water pouring in sent people back and I was pushed back into our room. I grabbed Mothers arm and tried to pull. But I just couldn't do it. I crawled up back onto my bed. I didn't know what to do. I was only eight years old. I watched crying as the water rose. It covered my sleeping parent's bodies and I got to watch them drown. It was getting closer to me with every passing moment. I was so scared. I wondered what creatures were waiting for me under the water.

The boat rocked to the side and I fell forward hitting my head on the floor. I felt myself being grabbed.

"I've got you", I heard a voice before I two died with my parents.

I had bad nightmares about drowning. Always the same one of my parents dying and me trapped up on the bed. I don't want to remember this. I don't want to relive this over and over. If I do that means its real and that's not possible. God would never allow them to die horribly.

At the end of one I woke up screaming. My little heart was racing. I was in a hospital room connected to an IV bag. There was a teenage guy sleeping in one of the chairs.

"Mother…Father…", I whimpered trying to sit up. Pain shot through my head and down my arm. I cried out from the physical and emotional damage.

The guy lifted up his head. He gave me a soft smile before leaving the room. I was alone forced to stare at the ceiling. I kept thinking of the possibility that maybe…just maybe…Mother and Father had been saved two. Maybe I just imagined them drowning and they were here ready to take me home. But I know that's a lie….

The teenage boy came back with the man from the ship and a doctor. I watched as the doctor unhooked me from the bag.

"How are you feeling", The one in blue said. I just stared into his eyes as the doctor bandaged my arm up. "Do you remember everything"?

"No where's mother and father", I knew what happened. I can still see their lifeless bodies floating in the raising water in the back of my mind. I just needed to hear it out loud to confirm my fears.

The two looked at each other. I could sense the tension. "They passed on in the boat crash. I just managed to save you from drowning. You were brought here after the _Lady Evelyn _brought you here".

He had explained to me that I suffered from tissue damage and was losing a lot of blood from a head wound. The doctors had to do a DNA test to see if there was any way to do a transplant to save me. I guess the younger of the two, Iceland, had a remarkably close match to my DNA.

"So that means we're kind of like twins", I whispered smiling up at him.

His eyes widened in surprise, "I suppose so…" he leaned down so we were eye level. "Do you have a name"? My eyes glazed over. I honestly couldn't remember it or really anything else before the ship.

"We don't have any record on her", the doctor had his clipboard out. "Technically she's an orphan now unless someone claims her".

Iceland sighed. "How would you then like to come live with me"? He held out his hand to me.

"Evelyn", I whispered softly placing my hand in his.

"Shall we go home Evelyn", he wrapped his arm around me. I nodded as we exited the hospital.

From that point on I became Evelyn in memory of the rescue ship that saved my life that day. And in memory of my parents who died and bodies lie in a dark watery grave. I was known as sister of Iceland and Norway. For years I remained a secret to the rest of the world. It was like I actually died with all the other victims of that sad day.


	14. Kira Special Chapter: Home

**Kira: Home**

Family thought they were being quiet. But I knew…

I knew they were coming. I just didn't think it would be so soon.

The Civil war broke out in Russia about a year ago. Father had moved family out into smaller house to hide from Red Army. I used to hear horror stories at school about evil soldiers taking families hostage and shooting them right on the spot.

Father provided money and support to the White Army. I wasn't supposed to know anything about this but I'm good at finding things out. I tend to blend into the shadows like a ninja.

It was just me, big sister and parents left. All other family left country. Big brother is off fighting for White Army.

I was up in room that I shared with my sister Tamara drawing. She was sitting in her bed across from me staring straight ahead as I drew her profile. Big sister was smiling it was the second to last time I would ever see that…

Parents were arguing down stairs. I wanted to go downstairs and stop them. Family shouldn't fight.

"Just keep drawing Kira", Tamara said softly. The gaze in her brown eyes silenced my protests. I was halfway done with her face anyways.

Then I heard a door slam downstairs. More voices. Tamara had a look of fear. I knew it all along, they had come to take us away.

I could hear things breaking down stairs. My sister ran over and grabbed my arm. She lifted up one of the floor board and pushed me into darkness.

"Kira whatever you do don't come out", she whispered. I heard feet coming up the stairs. She ruffled my hair. "I love you little sister, don't forget that".

"We can take communists", I fought back. Sister just shook head sadly and replaced the board. I held the sketch close to my heart. I couldn't see anything. I could only hear Big sisters breathing until the men came in.

"Your family is under arrest for rebellious acts", one of the evil monsters said.

"Don't fight daughter just listen to them", Mother's voice spoke. Why were they not fighting? I never thought of family being weak enough as to just go with willingly. If Big Brother was here he wound have pounded Red Army's faces.

Their footsteps marched away. I pushed up on the wood once I was sure they were out of the house. I slowly walked down the stairs and looked out of the window. I could see my family getting farther and farther away. They couldn't just leave me alone like this!

So in the end I decided to follow. I now wish that I never had. The images still haunt my nightmares..

I kept far enough behind that they would never see me. Anyone on the street would just think I'm a lost little girl. But the weird thing was that all Citizens were heading in the same direction. I was pushed through the crowd to the middle of the town. My Family was lined up facing out. I shoved my way closer to the front shouting my sister's name. People glared at me. Probably thought I was insane.

Her sad face glanced up and her eyes met mine. Her gaze said everything. She didn't want me there, but I have to reach them. I can't let mother, father and Tamara leave me. I can rescue everyone…I can…

I felt someone grab my arm. I turned and saw a tall man with a scarf. He had a scary feel around him. "That is your family up there", he leaned down and whispered. I nodded trying to pull my arm free. "Then I am sure they would rather you be safe out here instead of up there no?". He wrapped his arm around me. I think to make sure I didn't run off.

I stared forward with the scary man and watched as evil soldiers lined up in front of family. I was shaking as they raised their guns. Even at age 8 I knew what was going to happen. Big sister smiled down at me for the last time as the guns fired.

"Goodbye" she mouthed as the bullet ripped through her chest. I'm pretty sure I screamed due to the fact the scary man covered my mouth with his hand. Father dropped to the pavement, then mother and last Big Sister.

"Let this be an example of what happens when you go against Russia", One of the evil men shouted out to the crowd. He didn't even care that there were corpse of innocents spilling red onto the street.

I felt the tears drip from my face. I glanced up at the man's face. He looked very depressed. "What has mother Russia became", he whispered to himself. I gave him a big hug and tried to smile through the sadness. He ruffled my hair like Big Sister would do. "What is little girl's name"?

"Kira", I refused to meet his eyes. This is so shameful of me. I'm supposed to be strong like Big Brother.

"I'm Russia", I could hear his smile. Scary Russia lifted up my chin. "Is there anyone left that I can take you to"?

"There's my Big brother but he's in the white army", I lowered my voice. The evil soldiers where now taking the bodies away. "I haven't seen him for a year".

"Would you like to become one with mother Russia" I didn't say anything back. He must have taken it as a yes because he led me away. I remained silent clutching my drawing. Then there was a huge mansion that stood before us. I froze in the gate way.

"What about my Big brother", I backed away slowly. "He might come looking for me".

Russia kneeled down and took my hand. He knew something that I didn't. "I'll be your Big Brother". I brought my head up and stared into his violet eyes. I think I know what Russia is implying. I didn't want it to be true. My Big Brother had to still be out there. I can't be alone…

Russia had to drag me fighting into the house. I made a few scratch marks that I was very proud of on his cheek. He slammed the door. I gave up and glared at him.

"Mr. Russia", a small voice said. I turned and saw three guys and a girl standing in a doorway.

"Latvia take her to guest room", Russia let go of my arms. "Kira is to be new Little sister".

This caused the girl to give me a hateful look. "Big Brother you cannot be serious", she growled.

"She has no one left Belarus", Russia was giving off evil vibes. His Evil sister wasn't much better. The small one took my hand.

"You should have left her to die with her family", Scary sister growled before disappearing into one of the rooms. The small one led me down a hall into a bedroom. He forced me to sit on the bed.

"It will get better", he smiled softly patting my arm before leaving for the door.

"Will you be my friend", I asked him. Latvia only smiled bigger before going. I was left with only the images and my sister half-done face. The only thing I can remember them by.

I stayed that way for the whole night until my new "Big Brother" forced me to eat. I wanted to starve to death but I didn't want to anger him. I was so scared. I thought Belarus hates me. I didn't want a new family…

After their deaths I had nightmares every night. I kept seeing their dead corpse bleeding on the pavement. I often woke up screaming in Russia's arms.

I had for those first weeks put Tamara's drawing in a frame next to the bed. I would cry myself to sleep staring at it. Then one day it disappeared. That night the nightmares stopped. That night I became as Big Brother Russia would say "One with mother Russia". I soon forgot and fabricated my memories around my new life…my new home….


	15. Felicity Special Chapter Wounded Heart

**Felicity Wounded Heart**

Our Aunt was sick with cancer. We had hoped that she would get better before our family left on a trip to America. My parents had already gotten the tickets for a ship called the Titanic. It was for their anniversary. Jasmine and I didn't want them to waste the tickets. So we decided to stay behind and take care of our only aunt.

I sometimes wish we would have gone…

"We'll see you in a few months", Mother had promised hugging us good bye. That was a lie. We never saw them again. My sister cried when we heard the news on the radio. I had just stared at the wall in a daze. They had said the Titanic was the safest ship ever built. That two was not true...

We both had agreed not to tell our Aunt in her condition. She was getting worse by the day. We were running out of money to find treatment. I had to call off the doctor because we couldn't afford him to come and still be able to feed our Aunt. I was ten and my sister was eight by the time she died. She still thought her brother and sister in law were still alive as she breathed her final breaths.

And then there were two…

We tried to live on our own in the house. My sister would bring flowers home to cover up the scent of Aunts decaying body. Neither of us went to that side of the house. We had to, close to the end, sleep in the kitchen.

I spent those days reading away. The stories made me forget that we were truly alone in the world. The characters were my friends…they were my family...

I guess it was inevitable that someone would find out. A neighbor had called the police to make sure our family was alright. They broke in as me and my sister hid behind the coach. They broke down the door. Then they found the body. I got to see the rotten corpse as the police dragged it out. I will never forget the horrible smell.

We were sent to an orphanage were they questioned us about possible family.

"Me and my sister are the only ones left", Jasmine was using her poker face though I could tell she wanted to cry.

"My sister and I", I had corrected earning me a punch in the arm. I wasn't in the mood to fight back. Too much has happened. We're orphans now…we are unwanted…

The orphanage workers had just glanced at each other. They left to go find room for us. I didn't want them to. I wanted my family back not get a new one.

"Let's go Jasmine", I whispered taking my sisters hand. She didn't question. We snuck out of the orphanage and threw the front gates. No one came after us. I didn't expect them to. We were just more mouths to feed. At least on the street I could determine my own fate.

Without any money or shelter my sister and I found a small back alley that we made our new home. I had to go beg for food. It was so disgraceful. Half the time no one gave me anything. They looked down upon me. It was horrible.

After about two weeks Jasmine got really sick. She was burning hot and her coughs splattered blood. I didn't know what to do. So I gave her my share of the food. I keep telling myself that there was nothing I could have done. But just like the ship that was a lie. I should have fought harder. I should have swallowed my pride and asked for help. Then again who would have listened to a poor girl like me. Everyone is just so horrible.

Two weeks later…Jasmine never moved again…

I had finished my rounds and managed to find some moldy bread. I went back to our ally. My sister laid on the hard ground with her eyes closed. I thought she was sleeping. I tried shaking her awake but her head only rolled to the side.

"Jasmine", I whimpered feeling her forehead. Her skin was felt like ice. "Why won't you wake up"? Tears fell from my eyes. "Please, I promise I won't correct you ever again….well that's a lie but I'll try". She didn't answer...just laid there with pale skin. Almost like a ghost..

I curled up in a ball next to her body. I feel so tired and hopeless. Maybe I'll feel better if I take a small nap.

_Are you okay_

My eyes flashed open as the words formed in my mind. There was a flying green bunny rabbit floating over me. I smiled faintly at the hallucination. I had thought that it was from dehydration at the time. "Hello little bunny", I slowly let my eyes drift close sighing.

_You can see me? _The voice in my mind said.

"Flying Mint bunny where did you go", I heard a voice calling. Then someone running. "Oh bloody hell".

I could feel myself lifted away from my sister's side. I wanted to kick and scream. I wanted to be left alone and die with her. Then I would be with my family again. But I couldn't find my voice.

Darkness consumed me…

The next time I opened my eyes I was in a princess suite. My sister wasn't there. I was alone…

There was a little tray of food next to the bed. I refuse to eat any of it. If Jasmine never could taste again neither would I.

The door slowly opened and a man with bushy eye brows and blond hair came in. Flying next to him was the magical green bunny. He placed himself at the end of the bed. I had glared wishing he would go die in a hole.

"Where's my sister", I asked. I meant the body not her soul. I knew where her spirit really is with mother and father. And Auntie..

"In a better place now", He said softly.

"Don't lie to me you bloody git", I had snapped. The look on his face was priceless. "I want to see Jasmine".

"How about this", he had leaned closer to me. "If you promise to live here with me until your better I promise to take you to see your sister". He held out his hand and I took it.

"Deal", I gazed at the bunny. "Why can your bunny fly"?

"This is flying mint bunny and I'm England", he smiled.

"Felicity and you didn't answer my question", I glared petting the bunny.

He had just chuckled like that was funny and left. Twice a day he would come and sit with me. England always brought me a new book. He would listen while I read to him my favorite books.

After two weeks he kept his promise to me…

When I saw her body I wanted to burst into tears. It was proof that jasmine was never coming back. I was really the only one left of our family. But I had promised myself I wouldn't shed a tear.

Her skin was so white. Her face was so peaceful. There was even a hint of a smile across her lips. How could I not have been there with her as she died? I am such a horrible sister.

We had our own mini funeral for her. England, his brothers Sealand America and Canada and I were the only ones there. I set the white tulips I brought with me on top of her body. I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. England wrapped his arm around me as America slowly closed the lid of the coffin.

"Tell Mother and Father I love them", I whispered letting a tear fall.

"Are you crying", Sealand asked.

"No you bloody idiot I'm not crying", I glared at him as England led me back to the car. America and Canada stayed behind to bury her body. I didn't want to see them do it.

"Do you have any family you want to live with", I remember England had asked.

"No she was my last", I had said softly.

Never again after that did he ask me about my family. Never once did he say anything about me leaving. A year later on the anniversary of my sister's death he signed the adoption papers. I officially became part of their family. For a few years after that England would take me on that one day to my sister's grave, to our old home, and to the port where I last saw my parents. But soon I stopped asking and he never questioned why. It just brought back to many memories. I didn't need that wound reopening in my heart….


	16. Emma Special Chapter Amnesia

Emma Amnesia

I can't remember my past mothers face. I never have. Though I can remember past events from when I was eight almost crystal clear. It's just names and faces that are blurry. I've learned to live with it.

I was out with my little sister picking berries for mother. We were going to make a nice jam. Sadly my sister kept eating all the berries so all that was left were just a handful. She was a brat even back then.

I hated to disappoint my mother…

Planes flew over us. Probably off to fight the Germans. I heard they were coming closer to our town every day. It scared me at night to think we would have to leave like everyone else. Or we wouldn't leave in time.

Daddy was already gone. He was drafted into the army. He died a hero trying to keep the enemy out of Belgium. I cried every night for over a week. I don't ever think I could be happy again. Mother wasn't the same after the dog tags came back. Our mornings once filled with laughter are now spent in silence.

That was only about four months ago…

I'm still wearing all black, ever since the funeral. I try not to imagine his body slowly rotting in the ground but it's hard.

We went back to the house. Mother was sitting at the table staring at her hands. I called to her softly but she didn't move. Finally she let out a sigh.

"Go pack your things and don't forget your traveling papers", she almost whispered. "We have to leave".

"Why", my four year old sister asked. She was too young to understand. I just calmly took her hand and took her to our room. I laid our suitcase and started packing close. Not a lot but enough to last us a few days. My sister just stared at me with big eyes. I went to put out papers into the suit case but then my sister started crying. So I placed them at the end of the bed and gave her a hug.

"It will be okay", I poked her in the nose. She smiled through the tears.

I was trying not to cry two. I didn't want to leave. It's those stupid German's fault. First they take my father and now my home. Next they were going to take away my sister and mother.

I suppose in a way they did…

I grabbed her hand and the suit case and we went back to the kitchen. Mother was already at the door. She pushed us out and we followed her down the path into the forest. Then I remembered the papers.

"Mom", I shrieked. She turned to me with an annoyed look. "I forgot the papers. I'm sorry".

"Stay here", she sighed. "I'll go get them. If you see any one hide". She disappeared back down the trail.

As we waited I could hear voices getting closer. A male and female. My first thought was that they were from the village. But as I listened to their voices the man's sounded foreign. His words sounded like….

"Oh no", I cried. I pushed my sister to the nearest tree. "Go up".

She did as she was told and I followed her up. I had to help her reach the high branches. At about ten feet up we huddled together. The branch dipped down from our weight. I could hear the wood shifting.

The man and woman went right under our tree. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was wearing a German uniform and the woman was wearing our countries uniform. But they weren't shooting at each other.

"Germany I can't let your troops reach France", she said.

"There is no reason for our countries to fight", he spoke like they were old friends.

My sister whimpered next to me. All they had to do was look up. I didn't want to die like father. I had to still take care of my sister.

The branch was cracking under us. I squeezed her hand and closed my eyes. There wasn't any other branch that would hold us above. This was my entire fault. I should have remembered the papers. Then we could have been on our way to Netherlands.

Then I heard the final crack. Time slowed…

My sister screamed bloody murder. I opened my eyes long enough to see the ground getting closer. I let go of my sister's hand to cover my face. My body filled with pain as the ground greeted me. I slowly turned my head and stared at my sister.

Her body was bent wrong. Her head shouldn't have been twisted into that position! There shouldn't have been that pool of red flowing from her head! And her eyes..

They looked dead…

That horrified expression frozen on her four year old face. Of everything I remember of her that's the most clear. Of all the things my brain blocked that was not one of them. Its like God wanted me to live with that guilt every time I closed my eyes.

It's all my fault…

Everything had started to fade away. My brain felt like it was being turned off. My own name was slipping away.

I felt myself being shaken. I slowly let my eyes open. A lady person with light blond hair and green eyes was in my face with a concerned look.

"I have those same eyes", I smiled. I could feel myself sway. At the moment I couldn't remember why I was always such a downer before.

I let my eyes drift over to the man. He had his fingers to the dead girls throat and then he moved to her wrist. He shaked his head sadly before dropping her hand.

"I don't think she has any identification papers on her", the women said. "What's your name sweetie"?

"Ummm", I thought about it. Thinking made my head hurt more. "Gl..Emma I think its Emma. And I think she's my sister?"

"Do you know where your parents are", I shaked my no. The woman sighed. "Then I guess there is no way to get you home." She lifted me up into her arms and smiled. "I always wanted a younger sister. My name is Belgium".

As she carried me away she spoke softly of how much fun we were going to have together. I knew Belgium was just trying to distract me from the man taking my dead sister away. She took me to her house and promised me I would never be unhappy again. So far her promise stayed true.

The Germans left the country and our people came back from my brothers Netherlands home. The shock on his face when he first saw me in Belgium's kitchen was priceless. When she explained to him that she adopted me into the family he just kind of glared at me. I don't think he likes me, but that's okay because I love him enough for the both of us.

A few months after the Germans left Belgium had taken me on a mission to go to the village. She was going to make me waffles for dinner. I was no longer wearing dark colors. Mainly because I couldn't at the time remember why I was in the first place.

This woman was staring at me as I looked at the fruit stands. I smiled at her but her eyes only grew wider. I shrugged it off and continued down the street. I could sense her following me. I figured she was only shy.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and there she was staring down at me.

"Glenna", she had stammered. "You're alive"

"I'm sorry", I smiled softly removing her hand. "My name is Emma".

"No you two look so alike", tears formed in her eyes.

My sister called my name and I could see her waving to me from down the street. I gave one last smile at the lady. "That's my sister Belgium", I whispered to her. "She's going to make me waffles". I had skipped away. I could feel the eyes of the sad lady watching my every move as I went to my sister. I felt like each step created a huge gap that could never be crossed again.

"Who were you talking to", Belgium had asked me as she wrapped her arm over my shoulder.

"I don't know", I looked back as we walked away. But the woman was nowhere to be seen. I never saw that woman again. I hope she found her daughter. Then she could be happy like I am with my sister and brother.

Some of my memories came back to me slowly after that. Mainly just little events like how Belgium found me. Though I'm not sure anymore which ones are the real ones and which are just dreams. Especially from when I was younger. I still blame myself for my little sister dying. If I had only remembered those papers she could be still with me today. But then I never would have met Belgium. I try not to think about it to much anymore. It just makes the pain come back.


	17. Collen Special Chapter: Alone

Colleen Alone

I grew up my whole life without a mother. Her life was the sacrifice for mine. That's what Jon always told me at least. I think my brother may always hate me a little for taking away our mother. I don't really blame him. If it was reversed I would probably have hated him a little two. Though he is lucky to have her for eight years. I only got a few minutes if that.

My father gave me one of my mother's silver lockets that she always used to wear. It had a tiny picture of her on the right side. The left forever remained empty. It was the only thing I had to remember her by. I had never taken it off.

Jon had to take care of me since father had left to join the war in 1914. He rarely came home to visit. My brother wanted to join the army right away but the requirement was nineteen. He tried to fake his age but he also didn't make the height requirement by a few inches.

Then a few days before Jon's Birthday they sent our father home. He was in some sort of coma. That's all I could understand of what the doctors where telling my brother. Father was still very much alive though he didn't seem to respond to anything. Not even when I hugged him. He didn't move at all. The doctor said an explosion may have caused this but until my father "woke up" we would never know.

My Brother the moment he turned nineteen went and got enlisted. He didn't even discuss it with me. I just came home from school and he was in the kitchen smiling. He held up his documents and for one of the only times hugged me willingly. I for once did embrace him back.

"What about me?", I cried.

"Some guy that Father met in the trenches is willing to watch over you", he was probably happy to get rid of me.

"Please don't leave me" I cried harder. I couldn't believe he's leaving me with some stranger.

"Don't be such a child Colleen", he backed away from me. "The wars probably going to end soon so what's the worst that can happen"?

He never should have said that...

For the rest of the day we barely spoke to each other. I packed everything I could to go to this man's house. As I was going through my things I found an old picture of Jon and I together underneath the big tree in our back yard. He had his arm wrapped around me and was actually smiling. I cut out the picture and put it on the other side of my locket before he came in. He grabbed my bags and helped me carry them. We had walked down the street in silence. He wanted me settled in this new home now so later when he got called to leave it wouldn't be a rush.

We had reached the address and my brother had to check it over to make sure we were at the right place. The house was very large and it was just beautiful. My brother came with me to the door. A very Tan man a little older then Jon answered the door.

"Well hello mate you must be the lovely Colleen", He bent down and smiled at me. "I'm Australia".

"Your parents named you after the country?" I wrinkled my nosey at the thought.

"You can say that", his smile grew. Australia grabbed my things from Jon.

"Promise me you'll tell me before you leave" I gave my brother a last hug. He didn't say anything back. He just patted me on the head before leaving. I followed Mr. Australia to what was to be my room. He left me in peace while I unpacked. As soon as I was done I had crawled into the bed and cried myself to sleep.

That very next morning was terrible…

I had finally found the kitchen when I saw Mr. Australia with a small bag coming down the stairs. I just stared at him as he set it down by the door. He had been dressed in his military uniform. I was unsure whether it was okay for me to ask where he was going or not. I had only known him for a few hours and it is his home I was staying in. Luckily he saw me staring and I didn't have to

"The ships have come back early I have to leave", he sighed. "But you have the servants to take care of you so you won't be totally alone".

I had wondered if Jon would be leaving to. But I didn't think he would without telling me. His own sister. I wouldn't put it past him to though. So I had asked Australia if I could come with to see him off. Then I could make sure.

Australia seemed shocked probably thinking I was going for him but then he grinned and agreed. I rode in the back of a car to the docks with him. I toyed with my locket the whole way praying I wouldn't see him there.

Families huddled together. Most were sobbing as they said farewell to the men as they boarded the ships. I had looked around frantically hoping he wasn't already on the boat. Then I saw his dark brown hair walking away from me.

"JON", I screamed running and giving him a hug from behind.

"Colleen why are you here", my brother bent over and hugged me back.

"What you thought you could just leave without saying goodbye", I tried to smile through the tears. Then I unclasped mother's locket. I took his hand and forced his fingers around my most prized possession. "I want you to have it for luck and to remember me by".

Jon had opened up the little heart and smiled. For the first and last time in my life I saw him cry. "I remember that picture", he whispered. He clasped it around his neck. He wiped the tear drops from my eyes. "I love you Colly. I promise to come see you as soon as I get back". He kissed me on the forehead and left with Mr. Australia onto the boat. They went and leaned against the railing waving at me. I waved back until the boat was out of view. The driver took me back to the mansion.

Over the year before the war ended Jon never came home once. Australia did maybe once or twice and we would walk through the gardens together arm in arm. And may I just say his arms are very…nice…

I spent the days visiting my father and painting. Every day at noon I would go to the hospital and sit with him for a few hours. Never did he show any sign of getting better but the nurses say my visits help in some way. So I promised my father that I would never miss a day.

I lied….

I had waited at the docks for my brother it get off the first of the ships. My heart lifted when I saw Australia. He had smiled and lifted me into a hug. I hugged him and looked over his shoulder scanning all the soldiers coming off the ship. Non where my Jon. Australia squeezed my hand.

"It's okay mate", he had said leading me back to the car. "There's still more transports coming". But then the last one came about a month later. Australia came with me to wait. I had the biggest smile on my face and a picture of the gardens I made for him.

I had seen one of Jon's old mates walk down the ramp. I waved to him smiling. I watched as he pulled something out of his pocket and looked down coming my way. I had set the picture on the ground and ran to him.

Then I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw hanging from his hand Mom's necklace and dog tags. He took my hand and wrapped my fingers around the locket just like I had done with Jon in that very spot. "I'm sorry Colleen", He looked down at me. I could see the tears forming in his eyes. "He didn't make it".

"No", I stepped back into Australia's arms and sobbed. He had to drag me back to the car. I wanted to wait incase Jon's friend had been wrong. But I knew deep inside my brother was gone for good.

When I got home to the manor ran up to my room. I ripped up the painting and threw the remains away. Then I had sat on my bed and stared at the locket. I decided that I would never wear it again so I shoved it to the back of my dresser drawer where it remains even now. I refused to leave my room for the rest of the day.

The next Morning I had forced myself to walk down into the kitchen where Australia was on the phone. He stared at me as he listened to the person on the other end. "Yes little miss Colly is right here".

Before I could even say hi the person started speaking. "We are sorry to inform you that your father has passed away last night from a heart attack". After that sentence I stopped listening. The world seemed to freeze around me. I forgot to go visit him yesterday. I had broken my promise. I killed my father…

Mr. Australia had taken the phone from my hands. He offered to take me to go see my father's body but I said no. I wanted to remember him as he was. Alive…

I didn't attend my father's funeral. Nor did I have one to honor my brother. Instead I stayed locked up in my room painting for weeks. I blamed myself for father dyeing. I should have gone and seen him.

Then a British man came with his little sister. He had big eyebrows that were kind of funny. Our brothers…I mean her brother and Australia locked us in the room together. She just glared at me as I continued painting.

"I'm Colleen", I asked her with my back still turned. "Or you can call me Colly. That's what my brother used to call me".

"Felicity", she said coldly. "And you can call me Felicity since that's my name and nicknames are just idiot's excuses to not have to say the whole thing".

"Okay City", I had grinned at her scowl. Then there was a long silence between us.

"So what happened to your brother", she had asked softly. I then told her the story of how my Jon died. "My sister died two". I looked up from my work and turned gazing into her green eyes. She met my gaze then flinched snapping her head to the door. Her brother came to take her home and Australia stayed with me. He watched as I finished the final details of Felicity sitting on my bed. I could see him smile from the mirror in front of me.

"She was rather scary", I squeaked. "Can they come back again"?

"Of course Colly", Australia's grin had only grown bigger. "Anything for my little sister". I could see his eyes widen after realizing what he just said. He was about to say something when I had just dropped my paint brush jumped up and gave Australia a big hug. I pecked him on the check and smiled my first real smile in a month.

I don't think Australia can ever replace Jon. Even though he could at some times be a jerk he will forever have a place in my heart. I'll miss him and father but I think I can move on eventually and be happy.

...

**A/N:**

**And I am officaly done with the special somewhat sad chapters...YAY(throws confetti). So now I'm going to start writting the regualr story line again which usually takes about a week so I try to always update Sunday night or Monday morning every week. Unless of course to much homework or I go away to somewhere with no internet access...**

**Anyways thanks to anyone reading this and have a pleasent day/night!**


	18. Chapter 13

**Emma Pov**

I watched as Evelyn feel to the ground in a pool of her own blood. I screamed her name with Iceland. Everything was happening to fast. Denmark scooped her body into his arms as Iceland took a pistol out and pointed it at England.

"Do you really want to do that Iceland", Sweden pushed up his glasses. "Once you fire there's no going back. We'll be a part of this war."

Iceland lowered the gun frustrated. I was still frozen in shock that one of my best friends is probably dead. This is all Netherlands fault. I don't know how but it is.

Then I heard a gun fire. I could see Felicity grab her bleeding arm. GAAAHH THIS SUCKS I DON"T WANT TO CHOOSE SIDES. I know I'M TEAM SWITERLAND!

But it wasn't Iceland that fired. It was Finland with a sniper. "Siv we became part of this the moment they shot Eve", he smiled.

"DUDE WE WILL WIN THIS CAUSE WE ARE FREAKING AWSOME", Denmark ducked back into the helicopter. I like this guy!

"Are you still drunk", Norway rubbed his temples as the rest of the Nordics went in with him. "Never mind I know the answer to that just get us out of here before the two biggest families blow us up".

I didn't know what to do. Should I go with to make sure Eve is okay? Or go after my jerk of a brother and kill him? Both sound like very good options but the later sounds more fulfilling and entertaining.

Then I saw Colleen struggling at the top of the valley with Romano and Prussia. My brother had his gun pointed at her. It didn't seem like Felicity and Kira's peoples knew what was going on. And England now had his attention on the fleeing Nordics. I decided to do the right thing for once…

"Go without me there's some very unfun things I have to take care of", I sighed as Finland closed the door and they left me there. Great now the amazayn Emma is going to have to save the day.

I ran to the top of the hill and tackled my brother from behind. Which didn't really do much since he's so much more taller than me. He only slightly turned his head and frowned. "Emma get off me".

"NO YOUR GOING TO SHOOT MY FRIEND" I cried. Colleen lifted her head and stopped trying to get away from the two idiots. She smiled and waved. "Colly run I've overpowered their leader".

"How is this overpowering me you barley come up to my waist", Netherlands sighed. He then had the nerve to throw me over his shoulder. I shouted curse words as he carried me down the other side of the hill away from Colleen. Yup this was a fail of a rescue mission.

"I HATE YOU", I screamed. "YOU ARE A FREAKING JERK NETHERLANDS AND I HOPE YOU FALL IN A HOLE AND DIE AND THEN THAT HOLE EXPLODES AND YOUR ASHES GET SUCKED UP BY A VACUME CLEANER". He ignored my rants and I gave up on life.

"Fine then your walking home", he set me down. The moment he did I made a run dash back to Colleen. She was currently helping Poland tie her own legs together. They both together were failing.

"COLLEEN MY LOVE WE SHOULD LEAVE BEFORE MY SCARY EVIL BROTHER COMES BACK", I held out my hand to her.

"No thanks", she smiled. Colly slapped Poland's hand away from the rope. "Poland stop it, I'm talking to Emma. Prussia said they would take me back to Slovakia".

"Why would you want to go there when the wonderful world of waffles await you", I started untying the ropes. I felt Netherlands hand on my shoulder. "I'm not leaving without Colleen". Then we heard more gunshots. Only this time it sounded like rapid fire. I guess the war already started. "Fine then if you get shot like Eve did I'm not going to your funeral".

"Wait EVE GOT SHOT" Colleen pushed the ropes off her feet. She got up and grabbed my arm. I started being dragged away against my will. "We have go and help her".

"But Colleen", Poland whined holding up the rope. "You like promised you would like teach me how to tie a knot"

"I'm sorry Po but I have to end this relationship", the Australian shouted over her shoulder. She makes it sound like she was dating him which would kind of suck cause we all know what direction he goes. "It is kind of your fault in some way that she's probably going to die".

"And this is why you were supposed to F*** keep the stupid girls at your house", Romano laughed like the jerk he was.

We got half way down the hill before my brother caught up. Netherlands stepped in front of us and rolled his eyes. He took me by my shoulders and spun me around. Yep we were going the wrong way…again. As everyone should know by now Emma has no sense of direction. And yes I just referred to myself in third person. Deal with it.

"You F*** idiots went the wrong way", Romano was literally rolling on the ground while Netherlands pushed us past the three musketeers with his sniper.

"NO ONE LIKES YOU", me and Colleen screamed at him. We turned to each other and gave each other pedo faces because we are just that epic.

"I like you Romano", Poland said giving the angry country a hug.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD", Romano tried to push him away. Sadly it seems once you're in the grasp of Poland there's no way he is letting go.

Soon we had reached the point where we could no longer hear our evil kidnappers fighting. The fighting sounds were now very faint. I was skipping with Colleen behind Netherlands who was trying his best to ignore us. "So where is your plane?"

"Didn't bring one".

"So how are we getting home then", I was very confused. The only other way was to walk and that would be torture. Do you know how far away Belgium is from Poland? Freaking all of Germany away. This could damage my soul forever and I prefer my soul intact. No my own brother as much as he hates me would never do this to his adorable and awesome little sister. Even HE isn't that cruel!

"It consists of using the muscles in your legs and moving forward", I could tell by his voice he was getting annoyed.

"So driving a car", I knew what he meant but my heart prayed it wasn't so.

"I think he means walking Emma", Colleen, of all people, gave me the are you seriously that dumb look.

I stopped walking and sat down on the ground in the middle of the woods. Netherlands gave me the I hate you look. But you want to know something…I DON"T CARE ANYMORE CAUSE THER IS NO WAY I'M GOING ALLTHE WAY TO MY SISTERS HOUSE FROM HERE AND THERE IS NOTHING HE CAN DO ABOUT IT!

**Felicity Pov**

I can't believe I made my brother accidently shoot at Evelyn.

But it's not completely my fault even if she's dead. She shouldn't have been standing there. Yes that's my argument if this ever goes to court. Plus one of her Brothers Allies is the cause of my bleeding arm. So I am very much not at fault here. Bloody Bell it hurts.

I grabbed my arm as England hugged my again. I winced at the pain. He saw my expression and his happy face turned serious. "America take her back home". Another bullet flew past my head. I tilted my head to the side and glanced at the Russian family. I could see Kira looking up to where the Nordics flied with Evelyn. Then she glared at me. I tried mouthing to her that it wasn't my fault but I don't think she understood me. Instead she took out her crowbar and took a step forward.

America lifted me over his shoulder and started walking back to the planes hidden in a clearing through the trees. "It's okay dude the hero will save the day", he yelled. I rolled my eyes and stared back as the two sides started to battle.

I realize that Colleen is still up on that hill with the three idiots. I didn't say anything about her to America. Really I just don't need her right now to cause me a headache with my arm already hurting. That doesn't make me a horrible person. Does it?

America set me down in the co-pilot seat. He took the first aid kit and found some bandages. My brother wrapped it around my wound. I could see the red spreading through it already. He sat on the pilot's side and flew the plane off the ground. "Its totally okay dude we'll be home soon". I wasn't even in the mood to correct him that I am a girl not a "dude". About ten minutes in my idiot of a brother started eating burgers while flying the plane with his feet. The plane started to tip down and I screamed my bloody lungs out.

"AMERICA YOU BLOODY TWIT YOUR GOING TO KILL US", I leaned over and took the wheel. Flying mint bunny's charm fell from where it had been hidden behind my dress hem. It dangled from my neck right in front of America's face. He took it in his fingers as I tried to keep the plane steady.

"You broke Englands necklace", He laughed. "Oh you are so dead bro when he finds out".

"And he's not going to find out is he", I glared at him as America took back the wheel. "I would hate for him to find out about the multiple windows that a certain someone broke then blamed it on Sealand".

"Ha that's nothing compared to this dude he like treasures his imaginary friends over all", America grinned at me. I've tried explaining that these "friends" were real to him multiple times but like England I eventually gave up.

"Don't say a word about it and I won't tell him of the time you broke into his spell room and accidentally turned him into a frog then gave brother amnesia", I fired back. Yes I have dirt on all of my brothers. Even Canada. How you may ask? I know people…

"Deal", at that point I was back home and America carried me into the house. I very much could have walked but the idiot wanted to be the stupid hero so bad that it would be horrible for me to deny him his wishes.

America set me down on one of the stools. He took my arm and inspected the bullet wound. Then much to my horror he took a knife and dug the bullet out of my arm. I screamed at the pain and he gave me a spoon to bite down on. He managed to get it out and through it on the counter. My arm was bleeding worse now. My head felt light and the room seemed to spin. Not because I get grossed out by blood but I don't think America realizes that I've been slowly draining out for the past few hours coming back from Belarus and Poland's borders.

"America can we go to the hospital or something and stitch this up", I asked.

"NAW YOU"LL BE FINE", he laughed handing me a glass of orange juice. "All you need is a glass of juice and in a few minutes you'll be fine". I glared at him while I drank the juice.

"Felicity", I could hear England calling. Hmm how the flip did they get home so fast? Whatever, my brothers magical he can do these things. Anyways he came into the kitchen and took one look at my arm and started to strangle America. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO".

"dfhefuifhshb", America said chocking. My oldest Brother let him go. "I took the bullet out".

"SHE HAS A BLOODY HOLE IN HER ARM AND IT NEVER OCCURRED TO YOU TO TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL", England was shaking America.

"She should have healed by now being the hero's sister", America smiled like an idiot.

"She is not actually a country", England face palmed. "She's only not able to age as fast due to the spell I put on her". He came over to me and touched my arm whispering a few words. It started to magically heal. "There all better". He smiled down at me.

"SHE BROKE YOUR STUPID NECKLACE", America blurted out.

"AMERICA WE HAD A DEAL" I screamed at him.

"Is that all", England said reaching for the charm around my neck. It repaired itself under his touch just like my arm. "See no big deal. I break it all the time." Flying mint bunny appeared before us smiling.

_HI FELICITY I'M BACK!_

"Now why don't you and flying mint bunny go up to your room and rest", he patted my head which he knew I hated.

I jumped down from the stool and skipped out of the kitchen. I then peered around the corner and gave America an evil grin. "Oh by the way brother remember how you said you have almost no recollection of last June! That's because America turned you into a frog and gave you amnesia. Well Goodnight!". I'm a bloody evil genius. My mind is so Beautiful!

"YOU DID WHAT YOU BLOODY WANKER"! I heard my lovely brother yell as I skipped up the stairs. I went into Sealand's room and stood over his sleeping body.

"Oh Sealand", I sang. "Your favorite sister is back".

His eyes slowly opened. They widened when he realized it was me. "Fe..licity", he stammered.

"Did you know little brother that some animal families kill their siblings", I glared him down. "The snowy egret for instance usually lays three eggs. The two that hatch first are usually more aggressive then the third. They then end up bulling the youngest until they accidently stab it with their own bills. Then they eat the remains. Pleasant dreams Sealand". I laughed as his face paled. Oh he wasn't going to sleep tonight or maybe ever again.

I went across the hall to my own room and threw myself onto the bed.

Ahhh it's so nice to be home!

**Evelyn Pov**

I woke up in a dark room. The last thing I remembered was seeing Iceland's scared face. And all the blood. Just thinking about it makes me shiver.

I tried ignoring the pain in my stomach as I crawled out of the bed. I went to the door and slowly opened it into a long hallway. It was dark except for the moon light coming from the huge windows.

"Icy", I called. Though I suppose he probably wouldn't be able to hear me even if I yelled.

I wandered down the hall. The pain in my head seemed to worsen with every step I took but I had to find my brothers. I was so close to being with Iceland and Norway again. I know this isn't home but I'm hoping it is Norway's. I don't know If I can handle any more strange people.

I finally came to a giant double door. I knocked but no one answered so I pushed my way in. I gasped in horror.

Guns lined the walls. Every type you could imagine. In the center of the room was a red chair that had a table next to it with polish and a rag. Across was a fire place still lite from who ever had been here.

And then I saw the deer head and I had a mental explosion. How could someone disgrace a poor animal's body like that?! I'd like to see their head chopped off and put above the mantel. I wonder which of these guns they used! Maybe this monster used all of them. Maybe they thought "Hey screw this poor innocent animal that probably had children let's kill it then shoot its corpse with...Each…individual…Gun. And the wife and baby deer probably had to watch as their poor husband/father bleed to death right before their very eyes.

Infuriated I grabbed a gun off the wall and threw it into the fire. Obviously nothing really happened but it still felt good. I'm wondering right now if Someone gave me drugs cause I'm not usually this angry.

I continued throwing guns into a little pile. They all started to fire and I screamed and Hide behind the chair.

"What have you done", I heard someone say.

There was a boy about 18 with blond hair standing above me. A younger girl was hiding behind him . Now that would have been fine but he had one of the guns in his hand and it was pointed at me.

I didn't say anything just stared at the weapon pointed at my face. This seemed to make him even angrier and he thrust it closer.

"Well say something", he glared. I stayed silent unsure of what to do now that my little mental rant was done.

"Big Bruder I think zour scaring her", the little girl smile at me.

"You have a lot of guns", I whispered.

"So what your point", he took the weapon out of my face. I sighed with relief.

"Their bad", I said as another gun in the fire blasted. This distracted the boy long enough for me to make my escape. I ran back to where I think my room was and locked myself inside.

"Okay Evelyn you can do this", I mumbled to myself. I grabbed whatever I could in the room and piled it against the door.

Someone started to bang on the door. "Open up before I blow your brains out", I heard the boy yell. I don't think he realizes that as long as I'm behind the safety of the door he has no power over me.

Now what would an epic ninja of sunflowers do at this moment. Kira would fight the evil gun holders with her crow bar. I don't have a crow bar. But I do have my hair pins that Japan gave me.

I reached up to my hair and they were not there. My heart stopped beating. I frantically searched the room for them but they were not here. Japan was going to be disappointed when he found out I lost them…not that I cared.

Then I saw something long on the little nightstand. It was a cherry blossom branch. I opened the little card next to it.

_Dear Evelyn,_

_I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. I should have protected you better. You're welcome back to my country whenever you want. Here's something for you to remember me by. Please feel better soon._

_Sincerely Japan_

I felt a smile come upon me. I took the branch and stroked the soft pink petals. Oh Japan why are you doing this to me?

I leaned against the far wall and touched the branch to my face. The banging stopped and I could hear my captors feet go away. I felt a tear leave my eye and watched as it fell onto one of the cherry blossom petals. It caused the petal to break off. I caught it in my fingers before the floor could ruin it. I felt my eyes slowly drift closed. I suppose nothing good lasts forever…

**Kira Pov**

I will kill Crazy like she killed Sheltered. I will kill Confused for being Confused and working with Valley girl and Birdman. As you can see I have lots of people on my kill list right now. But worse thing of it all is that Big Brother could have prevented all of this if he had only listened to me. I will make it all better though by getting revenge on all that have hurt me and friends.

I had wanted to go beat Crazy over head with crowie but Big Brother had held me back. I had to watch as Crazy fled with the so called hero of the countries. At some time Big Brother Russia and England met in the middle of the battlefield. They at first spoke in hushed voices but soon Crazy's brother was yelling at mine. The Face family left as Big Brother came back to us. We all had stared at him waiting for an answer. Part of me hoped that we would go to war while the other knew it was best to keep peace.

"Let us go back to Little sisters home", Big brother sighed. I knew then we were at war. When family got back to Big Sisters house it was confirmed.

The house was not burned to the ground. It was completely missing. I could smell the smoke but there was no ashes left. I wondered when they had time to do this.

Latvia was no longer grinning in victory. I glared over at him. "Is this what confused wanted? No home and one of my only friends dead? I hope poor Latvia is pleased with self once Big Brother realizes what you have done".

"No I'm not happy Kira", his gaze met mine. "Is that what you want to hear? Well it wasn't supposed to happen like this."

I rolled the eyes. Well Belarus did not look to heartbroken that her stolen house was destroyed in fact she looked rather please as she hugged Big Brother.

"Now I'll have to live with you forever", She whispered. "Marry me marry me marry me". The Baltics huddled together staring at her with fear. Big Brother pried her off with his faucet.

"Hopefully it will not come to that", He took a step closer to me. "Just kick one of people out of home that is what I do".

"But that is rude and I would never sink that low", Scary sister Belarus used her best acting skills to pretend to be horrified at the thought.

"That didn't stop Big sister before", I sang getting the evil glare.

"I know perfect place to stay", Russia's eyes lit up.

Somehow we ended up in front of china's door…

Russia's only "friend" answered wearing an apron holding a ladle. I can respect that weapon choice. He seemed shocked and disappointed to see us there. "Little China we are staying in home and you will join our cause in fighting against Evil England that thinks I took Grammar Nazi sister", Big brother smiled pushing his way inside with rest of family.

"Not cool aru", Panda's mouth dropped as did rest of Asian family who happened to be sitting around table eating ramen. "I will not be subject to dumb fighting between you and western powers."

"I would not like to have to crush you like a little fly along with rest of world", Big Brother wrapped his arm around china, who seemed to shrink at big brothers touch.

"Aru", Panda Lover stammered.

"Don't we get a say in this" Bushy eyebrows jr. said looking up from his drawing.

"If we're going to war I'm going to have to make all of us matching uniforms", Taiwan shrieked like that is biggest concern. She started fighting with bushy eye brows over designs.

"Since I'm the oldest I say NO", the youngest Asian stood up and made an epic pose that even my ninja skills can't comprehend.

"Elephants", glasses whispered.

"You are not oldest Korea sit down", China's face turned red.

Soon ramen was being thrown everywhere. Me and family where just staring at this confused. Even we are not this bad. Only the one with the giant Canoe paddle seemed to be calm.

"Big Brother I don't think this was best of ideas", I whispered to him. He ignored me with a huge grin on his face.

Then I heard the door slam. All the Asian family stopped fighting. I turned and saw Silent in the entry way with an unamused glare.

"What is going on", He focused his glare at Panda Lover

"Russian family wants us to join war on their side aru", China answered moving away from Big Brother.

"So why are we not making battle plans yet", Silent took out Katana and pointed it at his brother.

"YAY WE ARE GOING TO WAR", over excited girl clapped.

"Big Brother Russia I have an idea", I smiled up at him. "Enemy has burned down homes kidnapped and killed one of friends right?"

"Yes", brother Russia's grin grew. Latvia was behind me muttering no over and over. But he's not in control anymore. We are doing things my way now.

"Why don't we return the favor", I took out crowie. All eyes were on me. "And in one night do all three".

"This is why you're my sister", he hugged me.

You better sleep with one eye open tonight Crazy cause I'm coming to play. And I always win…

**Colleen Pov**

"SO do you think he likes me"

"Dude he wants you", Emma said. She was hanging over Netherland shoulder after refusing to walk. I think she wanted it this way.

"But Slovakia told me I was annoying", I sighed at the horrible memory of being rejected.

"He's just playing hard to get", she nodded. "Guys do that sometimes when they realy love a girl".

I'm happy Emma's here instead of City. She actually isn't laughing at me like Felicity would. And her advice is actually not half bad. *sigh* finally someone I can express the hotness of guys to. There's still hope for us! I can just imagine my wedding dress. It will be purple of course. White is so over rated…

"If he called you annoying I'm pretty sure he hates you", Netherlands grumbled. Emma smacked him in the head.

"NOT TRUE", Emma shrieked. "Did you tell him how you feel or did you give him waffles"

"No", I sniffled. "I only knew him for a minute but that was enough for my heart to tell me SLOVALKIA IS THE ONE". Netherlands burst out laughing. Emma didn't look to sure anymore. I think she's losing faith in me which is sad because I know I felt a connection there. Aww his deep brown eyes still haunt me like a box of chocolate. I just want to eat him up he's so adorable.

"It's okay Colly there's other guys out there"

"BUT HE WAS SO HOT", I started sobbing.

"You think every guy is hot"

"Do you think I'm hot", Netherlands looked over his shoulder at me. I must admit he is very good to look at.

"Yes your very attractive", I blushed. Emma made a gagging face.

I saw Netherlands smirk and I thought I heard him say victory. Emma hit him again glaring. "Dude not okay, that's my brother".

"Sorry its part of my code to be honest when it comes to the other gender", my blush deepened. "Seriously what should I do"

"Conquer his favorite number of countries and rename then for the guy", Netherlands lifted his chin up as if he was imagining this. "If a girl did that for me I would marry her right on the spot".

"What's your favorite number", I asked if it's something like 1 or 2 then I could understand.

"714.2"

"Bro stop it your terrible at dating advice", Emma sighed. "Just keep walking. When we get to Belgium's house me and you will have a nice plate of waffles and watch some high school movies with Australian actors. Then you'll forget all about your little break up".

"They weren't even dating"

"SHUT UP NETHERLANDS AND GO BACK TO BEING THE MOODY JERK YOU ALWAYS WERE", Emma screamed at him.

I laughed. I felt better already. I'll win Slovakia over yet! First I'll have to get past his clingy sister…this is going to such at family reunions and living right next to Czech. But it will be worth it for my Slogan! Wait or was it Slo-cha…well whatever his sister called him…


	19. Chapter 14

**Kira Pov**

Family and Asians had split into two different groups. Well three if you count Big Brother going to Nordics to try convincing them to join our side. I was paired with Panda Lover, Annoying(Taiwan), Big scary sister, Silent, and Eyebrows Jr. The rest had headed to America's house to try draw away some of FACE family away.

We had to stop military boat in middle of France and Eyebrows Sr. There were patrols through the streets of Country. Evil side was already preparing for war. We had to be sneaky about this. So I'm supposed to pretend to be one of the English. See isn't my accent just dashing…

Our team took a small row boat to shore. The Asians and Big sister hide under a blanket. It was still light out at this time so no one would think it was suspicious for me to be out on the water. I rowed the boat to the dock. One of the officers stared down at me. "Excuse me sir could you help me tie my boat up", I threw the rope up to him.

After hearing me speak he smiled like a fool and did as I asked. Any Russian would know not to immediately trust someone based on voice. I climbed up the ladder crowie behind my back.

"You should go home sweetie there's a new curfew", he said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry sir I didn't know", I said innocently. "What time is it".

"9", he said. I pretended that I couldn't hear him. The poor officer leaned closer to repeat himself. I quickly hit him over the head with crowie. His body dropped. Luckily there was no one close by to see this.

"I heard you the first time", I giggled as everyone came out of the boat. Big Sister Belarus tossed his body into the boat. I untied the rope and watched as the boat drifted off to sea. We went all ninja like down the dock and into the streets. Really there was no need to since the other countries of the world didn't know that the Asians were on our side but you know it's more fun this way.

I found the Kirkland mansion which really wasn't that hard. It was pretty much at the center of the city. I sneaked through the gate and went to the back kitchen window. The rest of the team hide in the bushes. It was just America and Eyebrows in the kitchen drinking. A disappointment it wasn't vodka then at least I would have some respect for them. I know my priorities don't make sense. I watched as the phone started to ring. America moved to answer it. His eyes got wide. He said some quick words to Eyebrows Sr then ran from the house. England just shook his head and went upstairs all the lights were off but one room above me. I looked up and saw Crazy closing her window. Rest of Ninja team came around me. EyeBrow Jr. took out a key.

"Why do you have that", I asked.

"I used to live here for a while", Eyebrow Jr. shrugged. Panda lover rolled his eyes.

"Tis not very ninja like" I snatched the key away from him. "Use lock picking skills".

"But we could just open the door", silent glared at me.

"There is no fun in that", I chucked the key across the yard because I could. They all sighed together which I found hilarious and burst into giggles. Eyebrows finally after forever got the door to open. I would have done it myself but it was fun to see him struggle. Team went into house except for me and Silent. They were under strict orders not to harm Crazy.

She's my prey…

I climbed up tree that over looked balcony and slid off branch. I Pushed open her window and slipped in side leaving it open so the gases wont knock Crazy out. I could hear one of the others push something right in front of the door. I hid in the closet waiting for her to wake up. Good everything is going as planned…

**Emma Pov**

"Are we there yet", I whined. Ug this is taking WAY to long. My brother is a very slow walker. Oh look there goes a snail…

"No"

"How about now", Colleen joined in.

"Why don't we play a game", Netherlands sighed.

"What kind of game", she giggled.

"One were if you talk or annoy Netherlands you lose", He turned his head and glared at me.

"Aww but I suck at that game", I paused. "Are we at least close to Belgium's house"

"EMMA I WILL DUCK TAPE YOUR MOUTH", Netherlands actually screamed at me the jerk. Fine guess someone's not getting any waffles when we get home.

Finally we reached a city. I felt like I've been here before. People were waving at Netherlands like they actually liked him or something. People actually being friends with my brother… HA like that could ever happen.

Then we stopped in front of a nice house. Like one a grandmother would live in. Netherlands carried me up the front porch steps inside to a living room. He set me down on a couch. "This isn't Belgium's house", I glared my brother down.

"No it's my house", we had this awesome glaring match going on here. "You're not going back to Belgium's place".

"I HATE YOU YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME", I screamed at him. I crawled to one of the corners and curled up into a ball. "WHEN SISTER FINDS OUT SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU".

"She already knows Emma", he smirk at me. "And I have guardianship over you so yes you have to listen to me. So just don't touch anything I have to call her and tell her me made it home".

"Ohh this is pretty", Colleen pick up a snow globe off the fireplace mantel. It dropped from her hands and shattered into a million pieces. My Brother sighed and took her by the hand. He led her to the couch and forced her to sit down.

"Stay", he left the room. I crawled after him into the kitchen. He was now on the phone with I'm guessing my sister. "Emma go back into the living room".

I ignored him and started shouting over my lungs hoping Belgium could hear me. "BELGUIM NETHERLANDS IS HOLDING ME AND MY FRIEND COLLEEN AT HIS HOUSE AND WE NEED YOU TO COME HELP US BEFORE HE MURDERS US AND THROUGHS OUR REMAINS IN THE OVEN". Once I was done I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes that was her", he mumbled into the speaker. Then he handed me the phone.

"Emma are you okay", I heard my sisters voice.

"No please come and get me Netherlands is evil and kidnapped me", I lowered my voice. "I think he plans on killing us then cooking our ashes into cookies for his weekly knitting club".

"I do not have a weekly knitting club", he frowned.

"Dude have you even looked at all the stuff in your house".

"Its okay Emma I told him to keep you there", she laughed. "Just until things die out between the two sides".

"Belgium he is evil", I said frustrated. Why does no one ever listen to me? I can be right too sometimes. "He's working with nanafghf". Netherlands hand covered my mouth. He took the phone away from me.

"We have to go so bye", he hanged up the phone.

I started crying and crawled back to my corner. "YOU ARE A JERK THAT IS GOING TO DESTROY THE WORLD".

Again ignoring me cause when doe he ever actually listen to me, he took a seat next to Colly. I was currently swearing my little head off at him. Colleen was sort of just looking around the room at all the ordainments. "So where do you get all this stuff".

"Colleen stop speaking to that jerk"

"Black Market", we both just stared at him. I burst out laughing. I really am not surprised. Colleen looked horrified which made me only laugh more. Aww there's something wrong with me.

"Your joking right", Colleen stared at my brother with big eyes.

"No I'm an illegal fish dealer", Netherlands turned is attention back to me. "Emma are you going to live?"

"NO", I shrieked. "I WANT TO GO HOME".

"Not happening get over it", he turned the radio on and blasted it. I think that would be partly my fault since I was shouting threats of how I'm going to kill him and stuff his body in a freezer.

Felicity Pov

The room for whatever reason was cold. I crawled further under my blankets but that didn't help at all. I opened one eyes and stared at the clock. It was only one in the morning. I felt a breeze hit the back of my head. I rolled over and saw the window was open. The wind was blowing my light purple curtains around. Strange I could have sworn it was closed before I went to bed.

I stretched and got out of the safety of my bed. I pulled the windows back in and latched them closed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and grabbed a book off my desk. The room was still cold and I know that I wouldn't be able to sleep until I warmed up. I wrapped one of the blankets around me and went to my door. The knob turned but the door refused to open.

"England", I called. I tried pushing against the wood. I could feel something big and heavy on the other side. "Sealand let me out".

Then the screams from the servants started. I screamed for help banging harder. My heart was racing. What was going on?

I turned and mush to my surprise found Kira sitting on my bed. "Kira what are you doing here"?

"Hello Crazy", she grinned. Her crow bar was in her lap. "I have come to collect a debt you owe". I now heard gunshots. Kira cringed a little but her smile never faded. There was a certain spark of madness in her eyes. I took a step back against the wood as she jumped off the bed. I casually grabbed Poland's feather duster that was leaning against the wall. I know that it wouldn't do much but at least it's something. "For Sheltered since she can't be here herself. Because Crazy killed her", she snarled these last words at me.

"That's not my fault" I glared her down. I had to keep my cool. Even though I wanted to scream at her I had to remain calm otherwise Kira would explode.

"It's not your fault", her eyes flared. She lunged forward swinging her crow bar. I ducked in time and she only hit the wood. It started to crack. "Crazy caused bullet to go in direction of sheltered."

"She shouldn't have been standing there", It's too late for being calm. Kira's going to kill me either way.

I went and unlatched the window. I was going to jump Japan was down there glaring up with his katana out. How did the Russians get him on their side?

Kira laughed as I ran around the room trying to find an escape. "Does Crazy not realize that no one can hear you? Big Brother had Asians pump gas into all of the rooms. But he left Crazy for me."

She attacked again just missing my head and creating a dent in the wall. Then I got an idea. I went back in front of door and smirked at the "ninja". "Yes Kira it's not my fault it's your fault. You should have protected Evelyn better. So in a way she died because of you".

"Take that back", she screamed using all her force at me. The wood splintered apart creating a giant hole. Going to have to remember not to actually get hit by that thing. But now there was a dresser in my way.

"Why should I if it's true", I laughed. "If I remember right you did nothing to help her". This time she didn't even bother using the crow bar. Kira screamed and tried to body slam into me. She hit the dresser instead knocking it over. I stepped through the hole onto the "ninja's" back and bolted down the hall. I love my Beautiful mind sometimes. I just come up with the most amazing ideas! And they always work because I refuse to believe that in some way I can ever be wrong. Any other regular twit would have given up but not me Felicity Kirkland! I will not let our beautiful home be destroyed by someone that can't even grasp grammar rules I learned in preschool. And that is exactly why I am running so the fail of a ninja would not wreak anything else.

"ENGLAND"!. I was screaming my brother's name. I could hear Kira running behind me. I'm sure she could have caught up to me if she really wanted to.

I could start to smell smoke. My heart raced as I went to the stair case. I could see flames down below. Were they really planning on burning us alive?! I made a left instead of going down. I know there's a window at the end of this hallway. If I can just get to it.

I started coughing. The air was getting hotter. Kira was yelling taunts to me that I couldn't completely make out over the sound of my heart. I reached the window. I could feel this wet stuff on the frame. I tried opening the window but it was locked. I checked for my key that opened all the doors and windows. I wasn't wearing my usual dress so it was still in my room.

"Crazy looking for something", Kira grinned holding up my key. In the other hand she had a match. Then I noticed a circle of liquid around Kira and I. Everything clicked into place.

"You planned that I would come down here", I gasped. "Why are you doing this to my family?". I started hypervenalating. Everything was falling apart. Our home is pretty much demolished. I was going to be separated from England. My perfect life is now ruined.

"Bye Crazy", she laughed striking the match then letting it fall. Everything around us went up in flames. I felt too enclosed with only me and her in the circle of fire. Smoke filled my lungs. Out of Hysteria I lunged at her with the feather duster. It caught on fire.

But Kira hit me over the head before I could get close enough to destroy her. I fell to the floor. My vision went blurry. I let myself go like a weakling.

**Evelyn Pov**

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on my side. The first thing I saw was all the cherry blossoms scattered around the floor. I panicked when I didn't see the branch in my hands. I rolled over and heard a large snap. I lifted myself up and turned my head back. The branch was separated into tiny pieces. Great just another thing to add to the long list of reasons for Japan to hate me.

I glanced up and saw that the pile of furniture that I had worked so hard on blocking the door with was gone. Speaking of the door, it was no longer on the hinges but chunks were scattered about. I gasped at the thought of the guy coming in here with a shotgun to kill me. Which confused me as to how I am still breathing.

But now its morning and I can escape before I go completely mad. Then once I'm out of this retched house I can go home to my brother. And Yes I realized that Iceland lived on an island but one step at a time. I'll figure something out if I can get out.

After grabbing few cherry blossom petals I stood up and walked to where there used to be a door as much as it pained me. I was surprised to see japan in an arm chair across the hall from me sleeping. He was leaning his head against his Katana. Was he there all night? I'm sure I would have noticed him there the first time I left my room if he was…

Then I saw the tiny cuts all over his hands and arms. My eyes went from his injuries to the destroyed furniture….oohhh. So again it's my fault…

I didn't want to wake him up but I also didn't want to leave Japan here with scary people. So I went on a search for something to help his hands. Luckily there was a bathroom just down the hall. I grabbed a pink wash cloth and ran cold water over it. Then I went back to Japan and laid it over his injured hand. I lightly scrubbed off any dirt and dried blood. He stirred a little but remained asleep. God Japan must be exhausted.

There was mud on his cheek. I couldn't help wondering how he got this dirty just from knocking down a door. I took the cloth and the moment it touched his skin Japan's hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. His eyes flashed open. "Evelyn"

"I'm sorry you had dirt everywhere", I whispered.

"Aw yes I went on a little mission last night", he half smiled. "And then I received a call from Switzerland that you destroyed half of his prized guns and then locked yourself in that room". he raised an eyebrow at me questioning.

"There's a dead deer in that room down there", I blushed. My reasoning isn't very good but it works for me. "Plus he told me he was going to blow my head off. Which by the way we need to leave before he fulfills that promise." I took Japan's hand and started to drag him down the hallway.

"Evelyn calm down Switzerland is not going to hurt you he's the neutral country", Japan spun me around and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"But he has guns", I whispered.

"yes he happens to be the biggest mass producer of them in the world".

"That has no logic behind it what so ever", this is confusing me. "Where's my brother? Does he know I'm here". I was cry now which made japan uncomfortable. Good I'm bloody glad.

"He should be coming today", Japan reached into his pocket and pulled out my hair pins. He handed them to me. "They got damaged so I took them home."

"I broke your cherry blossom branch", I sniffled and showed him the petals. "Please don't be mad".

"Why would I be mad", he was looking at me with confusion in his eyes. "Those only last a few days anyways. We'll just have to next season get you another one. I have to go now so goodbye Miss Evelyn". He bowed to me with a smile and walked down the hallway without me. I stared at his back as he got further away until he turned a corner.

"Goodbye Japan", I whispered. I pulled my hair back into its usual bun and held it using the pins. Now all I had to do was wait until Icy came and rescued me…

C**olleen Pov**

Emma is currently swearing her head off in the corner so I'll spare everyone the details of what she is saying. Just know that she hates her brother and is most likely in the near future going to kill someone. I personally don't think her brother is THAT bad, just misunderstood. Like me and my dedications. It's not creepy or obsessive just dedicated. Yep that's what I'm going with when the nice people in the white coats come to take me away haha…

"Soo Netherlands have you seen any good Romance movies lately", I smiled up at him.

"STOP TALKING TO HIM COLLY OR I SWEAR BY THE POWER OF WAFFLES I WILL FREAKING SLAP YOU", Emma screamed. Then the doorbell rang cutting her off from swearing anymore.

"Thank God", Netherlands sighed. He went to the door and a guy with short brown hair in his late teens came in. "Emma this is Nathan he is here to make sure you don't leave. I have to take care of something's and I don't trust either of you alone".

"You got me a babysitter", Emma's face turned red. "Not cool bro".

"How old are you", I asked him.

"About nineteen", he glanced from us to Netherlands. "Are these the girls I'm watching".

"Yes is that a problem" Netherland glared at the poor boy who cowered back. He shook his head rapidly.

"This is so unfair", Emma whined. "I'm older than him by like a lot of years".

"You're like what sixteen", he looked her up and down. I had to literally hold her back from clawing his face off.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT", she screamed pulling me across the floor. "YOU KNOW NOTHING KID".

"How does such a little thing hold so much anger", Nathan backed away.

"Good luck", Netherlands patted him on the back. "Emergency numbers are by the phone. Don't break anything". He left slamming the door. I turned Emma around so she faced me.

"Emma think happy thoughts", I said softly repeating the things Australia often says to calm me down. "Take a deep breath in and let it out. Soft and steady just feel ever so calm with each breath". I made her sit cross legged on the floor.

"I feel like I should become a vegetarian and shave my head", she burst out laughing. Then she turned smiling to Nathan. "Do you know how to make waffles?". He nodded slowly. Aww I think we're scaring him! How cute! "Good now go make me some". He rushed into the kitchen. I could hear pans being banged around and then a huge crash. He swore very inappropriate words that only made him more adorable!

No Colleen stop this your heart is only for Slovakia…

Our babysitter came back with a large plate of waffles. Emma's eyes widened. He had set the plate in between us and took a seat next to me as far away from Emma as he could get. She reached for the first waffle and shoved it in her mouth. "Watch it Emma your drooling", I grinned at her only to get a waffle to the face.

"Shut up waffles make the world go round", she glared at me. I reached for one but she slapped my hand. "My waffle time". I raised an eyebrow at her and Emma raised one back. Then I wiggled my eyebrows like caterpillars. She tried to copy me but failed and burst out laughing. Waffle dropped from her mouth onto the carpet. She just looked at it and much to my horror and Nathans but it back in her mouth.

"Way to go Emma", I said. She shrugged and continued eating.

"I feel so conflicted", she sighed once her plate was empty. "I don't know whether we should spare you for giving me waffles or to tie you up and throw you in a closet for calling me short…What do you think Colleen?"

"Hey I have supreme power over you until Netherlands gets home", Nathan smirked at us.

"That's it Colly get the duct tape", Emma glared at him. I handed her a roll that was sitting on the coffee table. Nathan backed away from her then ran. Emma chased after the poor guy. I just kind of watched because running would make me sweaty.


	20. Chapter 15

**Kira Pov**

I was kind of disappointed at how easily Crazy was to over power. She didn't even put up much of a fight. I didn't get to have much fun *sigh*.

I glared down at body before deciding that house was getting too hot. I unlocked window and grabbed crazy's arm. I lifted her over the window sill and pushed her over. Silent caught her in arms. What you thought I was going to leave her here to burn alive? That is not cruel enough for my taste.

I crouched at edge. Silent held arms open for me. I smirked before jumping down landing on my feet. I don't need help. "Come silent we are behind the schedule", I walked to where rest of team was waiting at gates. Big sister had Evil one over shoulder.

"That was so Much fun", Annoying shrieked clapping her hands. I turned to face the burning mansion. Flames reached out of windows. The wood was starting to collapse. It reminds me of the joy of destroying Sausage lovers home. The fire was starting to spread to the trees. It wouldn't be long before the whole city is in flames. I grinned everything is in our favor. "China can we do it again", annoying Asian pulled on panda lover's sleeve.

"Stop it aru, no were not burning down anymore homes", he pushed her away. She just giggled like a fool.

"Where is oldest of Face family", I glared at scary sister.

"Still in home", Big Sister grinned evilly.

"WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE HIM IN THERE", I screamed at her. "Big brother said he wanted all of family ALIVE." I was about to run back but sister grabbed arm.

"There no time for him", She said pointing at emergency vehicles that came up driveway. I growled at her but didn't vocally protest as we ran to wall. I jumped up onto top and helped Asians up. We dashed down streets. People were coming out of homes and heading toward burning home. Children watched from windows. There was so much chaos that no one really noticed team.

We got to beach and the boat was already at dock. I could not believe who was leaning against the side! He was smirking at me as we neared.

"So zou still burning down houses I see", Sausage lover glared at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU", I screamed.

"Zour brother asked me to come and make sure zou made it back", he chuckled. "Guess big brother Russia does not think little Kira could actually complete the mission".

"Stop it Germany you're going to make her mad", Silent sighed and rubbed his temples Crazy still over his shoulder.

"I handled this perfectly fine", I lifted crowie up.

"Stop it little sister", Belarus yanked me onto the boat. Her nails dug into my skin. "We don't have time for little high school crush". My face burned red. It's Okay though Sausage Lovers was doing the same.

Sausage lover tried to get on boat but I blocked way with crowie. "Zou should join Face side then family can destroy zou", I took up his accent. He was unamused. Instead of leaving he picked me up bridal style. I fought him the whole way shouting how I was going to rip his insides out then shove them down the throat. Yes that sounds tortures enough for Sausage lover

"So immature", silent frowned.

"Yes very aru", Panda lover wrapped his arm around brother.

"Don't touch me", Silent shoved his face away and boarded. Panda looked like he was going to cry from rejection. I LOVE IT!

Sausage lover dropped me onto hard floor as the boat started to move away. I glared at him as he walked to upper deck. I went to railing and watched as we passed the burning city. It was so pretty. Then I saw crazy's brother running alongside the boat.

"FELICITY", he screamed. I waved and stuck the tongue out. Annoying came along side me and waved also before Panda and silent could stop her.

"HI MISTER ENGLAND", she smiled. He just stopped and stared at the Asians confused.

"There goes element of surprise", silent face palmed.

We dropped Sausage lover and Silent off in his country and continued to Lithuania. My Big Brother was waiting for me in port. I dashed into his arms. Panda and Big Sister carried prisoners. "All of city is burning Big Brother"

"Good job Kira I am so proud", He smiled and patted me on the head. I beamed.

"Does anyone else find it scary that that's what he praises her for", Eyebrow Jr. whispered to other Asians. They nodded but cowered back from my glare.

Lithuania's house was even smaller the Big sisters borrowed one. It did not even have a dungeon. Which also meant the prisoners got to stay in one of the bedrooms putting me with the Baltics. And since now there are two witnesses I can't torture Latvia without them reporting back to Big Brother. Grrr…

The Asians went back home to wait for further instructions. I was EXHAUSTED. Even an Epic Ninja of Awsomesauce needs her sleep. It's been since Evil One kidnapped friends and Felicity, I think was the last time.

I was about to crawl under the covers when Big Brother came in. He glanced at the Baltic circle in one corner of the room then me alone in the other. He frowned but didn't say anything about it. "Kira tomorrow you are to go to Mister Germany's house".

"Why", I glared at my brother.

"His condition for joining side against England is that you go and help rebuild house", he grinned at me. "Which very good job at destroying but sadly this is his term for peace".

"But I was going to torture Crazy and Evil One tomorrow", I whined.

"No hurting prisoners…yet", he smiled at me. I returned it but deep down I was thinking how my life couldn't possible get any worse. "And Latvia is to go with to make sure you two don't kill each other". GGGGAAAAAHHHHHHH I HATE MY LIFE!

"Wait Latvia is doing what now sir", Confused looked at Big Brother with fear in his eyes.

"Shh you idiot you'll make him even more angry", Estonia smacked him on the head.

"I understand Big Brother", I smiled softly. We exchanged our good nights and he slowly closed the door. Baltics were all staring at me. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before letting my grin drop. I turned and punched straight through the wall. "GAAAAAAHHH!"

"Mmmiiss KKiirra", Lithuania stumbled. "You just broke my wall".

"Then buy new one", I growled.

Big Sister looked through hole at me grinning. "So you have to spend day with Germany have fun with that or are you actually happy".

"Shut Up Scary Sister", I rolled over on my other side. "I hate Sausage Lover".

"Really then maybe I should take him away from you as you took Russia away from me", she chuckled.

I bolted up and glared into her eyes. "YOU TOUCH HIM YOU DIE".

"Wait I thought Kira hated him", she raised an eyebrow at me. "So which is it sister, love or hate?"

"YOU ARE CONFLICTING FEELINGS", I screamed. I grabbed my pillow and blanket and stormed out of room. I went outside and climbed side of house to roof. I laid under the stars and soon fell asleep…

**Evelyn Pov**

I was getting tired of waiting. By now I had taken Japan's seat. Its felt like time has been going by so slowly. I kind of wish he hadn't have left so soon. I could have used the company before my brother came.

Then I finally turned my head away from the direction he had gone. There with a soft smile was the young girl from last night. She bowed her head to my. "Big Bruder says you have to come downstairs now". Now she was wearing a green uniform and a purple ribbon.

I followed her as much as I didn't want to. But I was scared he would come and get me himself. I shivered at the thought that he might get mad enough to put a bullet to my head. Plus being the guest it's kind of rude not to obey the rules of the household. "So what is your name".

"Lichtenstein", she turned her head back and smiled. She was so adorable I wanted to give her a hug. "I am sorry Bruder scared you last night. He doesn't like anyone touching the guns". I forced a grin back.

"Its okay", I whispered staring down. Instead of going into the dining room or kitchen she took me outside. There in the garden her brother was sitting on a blanket with three plates full of some sort of oatmeal. I took a seat as did Lichtenstein. I eyed them back and forth thinking this was some kind of a trick. But I was hungry so I took a spoon full of the liquid. I tried not to crinkle my noise at the taste. It was like eating plastic.

"Evelyn"

I turned my head and he was there. My lovly Brother was standing above me. Within seconds I was in his arms. "You're a terrible person for leaving me alone", I smiled up at him. He held out a flower encyclopedia. I shrieked as I opened its pages. "You're forgiven". I pecked him on the cheek.

"Yo bro where do you want these", Denmark came around the house with two suitcases.

"I didn't realize that my country had a welcome mat for everyone to just invade", Switzerland glared at Den.

"HEY SWITZER WHATS HAPPENING", he yelled dropping the things in his hands and going to the other country. He wrapped his arm around him and a glass of beer magically appeared in his hand.

"Don't touch me", Switzerland pushed him away annoyed.

"Denmark behave or I'll call Norway to come get you" Icy glared at the other Nordic.

"Why does he have my suitcases", I stared into my brothers eyes. "Am I not going home with you"?

"No its to dangerous", He shot me the look. Which means no matter how cute I try to be I won't get my way. "Englands house was just destroyed and now his little sister is missing. I don't want that to happen to you Eve". He hugged me close. Even though I was furious I hugged him back. What can I say there one of my many weaknesses. Then I pushed him away realizing something.

"Wait Felicity is missing", my eyes grew wide.

"Well as far as I know the Russians took her"

"That's terrible", I gasped. My brother gave me a strange look. He looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself. "We should go help her. I'm sure Kira would let City go".

"Um Evelyn let's not talk about this right now", he glanced over at Denmark and Switzerland nervously. Switzerland kept shooting at Den but he just blocked the bullets with a battle axe laughing. "Why don't you go inside with Lie while I take care of those two". He glared at them as Lie came and grabbed my hand. She brought me inside the kitchen. Just then the phone started to ring. I picked it up before her.

"Hello…", I whispered into it.

**Emma Pov**

"Oh Nathan come out come out where ever you are", I sang skipping from room to room. Just to be nice I gave him a minute head start. I'm starting to regret it though since now I can't seem to find him. This is way more work than I expected never mind I'm probably going to have to tackle him down. I went back into the living room where Colly was just sitting there wiggling her toes. "Did you see where he went"?

"YEPPERS", she smiled then went back to her feet.

"Can you tell me where he is", I sighed.

"Yes I could tell you where the hot guy went",

"COLLEEN JUST FREAKING POINT TO WHERE HE"S HIDING OR SOMETHING AND STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FEET ITS UNSANITARY", I shrieked at her.

"This is coming from the girl that eats food off the floor", I heard his voice coming from behind me. I turned and glared at the closet. Taking the tape I used the whole roll on the door. I stepped back and marveled at my handy work. And I have to say its looking pretty good! The knob turned but the door refused to move. "Hey let me out".

"Not a chance loser", I laughed. "Okay Colly we have free reign of the house until Netherlands gets back what do you want to do".

"PIZZA", she shrieked.

"YUUUSS", I shriek back. We ran to the phone. There was a little phone book next to it. I opened it looking for the pizza guys number but instead found only the ones of countries. Disappointment…

Then I saw Italy's number and my mind formed a beautiful fool proof plan. So genius that my Douche of a Brother would never suspect it…

The phone rang…

"Veee Hello this is Italy", His voice was on the other end.

"ITALY ITS EMMAWENEEDYOU AND YOUR AWSOME ARMY TO COME AND RESCUE US FROM THE DEMON OVERLORD NETHERLANDS BEFORE OUR BABYSITTER FIGURES OUT THAT THE CLOSET DOOR OPENS IN AND NOT OUT", I took a deep breath. Colleen's eyes widened at my speed.

"You forgot to say please", she whispered.

"Please Italy", I poked her in the cheek for interrupting me.

"Vee who's Emma", I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Remember WAFFLES", I screamed into the speaker.

"Oh yes I remember pretty lady from Germany's house", Italy said. "But Netherlands is scary…Stop it Romano I'm on the phone with Emma. Yes Belgium's little sister". I could hear someone swearing in the background. "Sorry Bella fratello says I'm not allowed to speak to you. GOODBYE". The phone line went dead. Well that's unfortunate…

"We should call Slovakia", Colly reached of the phone. I slapped her hand away and screamed no. I was not going to be part of her obsession anymore! EMMA"S CALLING THE SHOTS NOW WORLD SO YOU BETTER LOOK OUT! "Emma stop having an inner conversation it's creepy".

How the flip did she know…..

"NEVA", I screamed and tackled her to the ground grabbing the little phone book. "We need someone who will be willing to give us firearms". I started flipping through the book. Wow there's a lot of names here.

"Ummm Germany", she pressed her lips together. "Waaiit a minute. We can't just destroy Netherlands he'll ground us for life".

"You're not even related to us smart one", I rolled my eyes dialing the number. There was no answer. Of course we did burn down his house therefore he would no longer have a phone. I am soo smart*sarcasm detected*. And I'm also so smart for not calling the Country known for being the biggest gun producer. I found him under Sweden. The phone actually rang for once. I'm pretty sure we didn't destroy his house yet.

"Hello", a soft voice answered.

"Um ya how much will it cost to buy enough gunpowder to destroy a country that may or may not be Netherlands and how long will it take for them to get here cause I'm pretty sure he's going to be home in a few hours if this person in Netherlands that I am referring to", I looked at the clock. It was already noon. I could hear muffled voices on the other end. Finally the girl spoke again.

"May I ask who is speaking", she sounded very familiar.

"Emma sister of Netherlands not that that means it is him I'm exploding", I paused for a moment. "Can I just speak to Switzerland".

"Emma this is Evelyn", the girl said. Yes I don't really care what her name is I really just need to kill my brother. This conversation is wasting to much time.

"Good for you Miss Evelyn", I snapped. This is getting very annoying.

"You don't remember me", She whispered. I could hear sadness in her voice. "Well goodbye Emma I have to go my brother is here". The girl hanged up on me. I stared at the phone for a moment. Then I looked up at Colleen eyes wide. Oohh I see now…

"OH MY FREAKING GOD THAT WAS EVE", I shrieked jumping up and down. "DUDE SHE IS ALIVE AND LIKE NOT DEAD"! I spun the Australian around the room.

"Well what did she say", Colly broke out into a grin. I froze then walked to the nearest wall and banged my head over and over until everything started spinning.

"She thinks I don't remember her", I sighed. "I'm an idiot". I waved a hand back at her and remained in my emo corner. "Just call Kira and City and tell them the news so the world doesn't have to be at war anymore".

"Already did while you were having your spasm like a boss", her voice for once was not happy. "Both lines are non-available at this time or have been disconnected".

"Fudge a freaking duck", I sighed. My life sucks. I walked into the living room and went to the closet. I pushed open the door hitting our babysitter in the face. He didn't look very happy. "You're taking us to Switzerland". I then grabbed Colly's hand and led her out of my brothers home.

"No Netherlands said to stay here", Nathan called chasing after us.

"Look dude I just found out one of my friends is still alive after being shot by another friend who was trying to keep her brother from injuring a third friends brother and starting a war in which her family would probably lose because Russians are freaking awesome", I took a deep breath and continued. "Therefore I have had a sucky two days and want to go see her and possible stop anyone else from almost  
dying. So either way we are going and my brother being the jerk he is would probably kill you for not watching us better".

Nathan didn't say anything instead he went back inside the home. I at first thought he was going to call Netherlands but he came back out with his coat. I took that as a victory on our part and smirked. "Tickets are waiting for us at the airport. Lets go before the boss gets back and destroys us all". He sighed and walked in front of us where he couldn't see Colly and I exchange an awesome handshake to celebrate getting our way….

**Colleen Pov**

I'M SO EXCITED TO GO ON A PUBLIC PLANE! WITH NATHAN AND IS ADORABLE LETHER JACKET! Though I don't think he likes us seeing as he is always never closer five feet away. He's making it seem like were not together….

But you know what I realized something even more depressing..

I never got to call my true love before we left. So now he won't know where I am or that I'm even still alive!

"Hurry up or we'll miss the flight", I heard Nathan sigh. "We still need to go through security".

"Security why is there security", Emma skipped next to me. "Just tell them Netherlands is my brother".

"It doesn't work that way not every person knows that your siblings are actual countries", he said. We waited in a long line until we reached these tunnel like things. Emma poked the side.

"What does this do", She stared at it amazed.

"Your joking right", Nathan laughed. Then he realized she wasn't. "You girls live under a rock".

"Hey man I've never been in an airport before" she glared him down.

"Just take off your shoes and go through"

We took off  
our shoes and put them in a plastic bin along with the small bag Emma had been carrying. "Just to be clear you gave me permission not to have them on right", Emma grinned. Nathan sighed and nodded slowly. Her smile grew. "Heck Yeah you are officially the best babysitter ever". We squeezed through the tunnel together. I saw the security man roll his eyes.

The security man looked at some screen then at Emma's bag. He pulled out a bottle of maple syrup out of it. The bottle was gumbo size. "Miss you do realize that you have this right"?

"YES OF COURSE I DO I'M NOT CRAZY", she shrieked snatching it back. Everyone in that airport knew she was.

Emma ran away laughing as the security man, who probably hates us now, yelled at her to take her shoes.

"Does that girl ever stay still", our babysitter turned red.

"Nope", I sigh. This is just taking away precious time I could be using to win back Slo-chan from his evil sister. "EMMA IF YOU COME BACK I'LL MAKE YOU WAFFLES". Within moments she was at my side.

"Dude I'm way ahead of you", she held up a frying pan and her bag full of syrup. Nathan snapped one of those leashes that parents put on bad children around her. She looked down at it then glared at him. "Not cool man". I laughed until I felt him put one on me.

"You do realize how creepy it must look for a nineteen year old boy to have a sixteen and seventeen year old girls on a leash", I said noticing the stares. People were stopping around us. Airport security was moving in.

"Your brother is so paying me extra for this", Nathan rubbed his temples. He put on a pair of sunglasses which made him look even more like a kidnapper. He dragged us through the airport. I took one of my shoes off and threw it at one of our poseurs heads. It smacked him right in the middle of the forehead. Eventually we lost the security and ended up in front of the right gate. He finally unhooked us. The only reason being the lady letting people board wasn't going to let us on until she was sure Nathan wasn't some rapist. I looked at all the people on the plane wondering how this tiny thing was going to be able to hold us all. We took our seats with Nathan in between Me and Emma. That was kind of a bummer.

Nathan looked down at our feet then glanced at each of us, "Okay why are you two not wearing any shoes"…

**Felicity Pov**(A/N: since City is unable to perform the actual task of having a point of view due to the awesomeness that is Russians this is just a small peek of what is going on in her head…plus I feel bad If I don't include her)

_I sat at a perfectly round table in a classroom. The board had all of my favorite rules written over and over. My annoying little brother was forced to copy these on the other end._

_"Madam Felicity can I please stop now", he whined. _

_"No Sealand knowledge is everything", I laughed from where I was drinking tea with Mr. Bunny and Mrs. Puppet. Little cakes filled plates before us. "And until you are even close to being at my level of intelligence you have to keep learning"._

_"But Felicity no one in all of the universe can match your genius in even the slightest bit"_

_"As much as that may be true", I spoke sadly. "This is also punishment for your crimes of going against my rule". I took away my brothers voice and trapped it in a glass jar so he could not bug me anymore._

_"Miss. Felicity would you like another spot of tea", Mr. Bunny lifted the pot with his paws._

_"Thank you Mr. Bunny don't mind if I do", I smiled as he filled my floating cup. Right before I was going to take a sip the door opened. My lovely brother came in wearing a top hat._

_"My fair Sister", he bowed taking my hand and kissed it. "The ceremony is waiting for you to start". I sigh and follow him out. It was a big day for me. The Ruler of the New World. _

_I appeared on the balcony of the mansion. Colleen was kneeling next to my with a shiny new collar. The sky was purple. People gathered below me. I saw the guards brought out the prisoner. I grinned down at the Russian. Kira glared up at me. She shouted insults but not sound came out. Her voice box had long since been ripped out. It was just more unwanted noise that covered up my own wonderful voice. My men forced her into the guillotine placed in the middle of a stage. _

_"OFF WITH HER HEAD", I laughed grabbing a floating cupcake from the air. I heard Mr. Bunny come onto the balcony. I turned and smiled at him. I froze. As he took off his head. Underneath was that bloody idiot Romano. "What did you do with Mr. Bunny"?_

_Everything around me started to burn. "Times up for you ,you stupid Brit", he laughed as the railing behind me broke. I fell off the balcony for what seemed like forever. Images swirled around me._

_I don't even like Alice in Wonderland…_


	21. Chapter 16

_**A/N I don't think I've said this for a while but I do not own Hetalia **_

_**sorry it took two weeks for anyone actually reading this but I've been incredibly buesy with school.**_

_***Please Review if you have time it would make me happy to know what people actually think! Thank you!**_

**Kira Pov**

I woke up blinded by the sun. There was a Yellow bird sitting on my chest staring at me. I screamed and slapped it away. It made a squeak as it went flying from my hit. Creepy Bird…Kira hates creepy birds…

"GIIILLBIRD", I heard someone cry. I turned my head and saw Birdman jump off roof. I hope Birdman has wings.

Also staring down at me was the cursed German. I glared up at him remembering that I'm to spend day fixing house. "Do Zou know that zou smile in zour sleep"?

"Makes sense since I was dreaming of pushing Sausage lover off of a roof", I rubbed my eyes before sitting up. Ug the back hurts, going to have to remember roofs are not very comfortable to sleep on. Kitchen counter would have been way better. "Much like this one".

"hmm" Sausage Lover grunted glancing around. I felt a wave of disappointment of not scaring him more. Baltics would have gone running by now. "Zou big brother has instructed me that zou are to be home by nine so ve best be going now".

"I am a ninja I no have bedtime", I puffed my lip out.

"Yes because ninja's vear yellow sun dresses" He raised an eyebrow at me. Curse you Valley girl for making me look weak. At least hair dye has faded. But I will not stand to be insulted like this so I went to edge of roof and jumped down onto the ground like a boss. I stormed inside were rest of family was having breakfast. Big sister had a smirk while Brother glanced at me confused holding jug of vodka.

"Kira why are you still here", he poured it into his cereal. I made a motion to what I am wearing. I did not get the required respond I was expecting from my loving brother. "What it wrong with your hands"

"This", I pointed to my dress. "Is what's wrong not my hands".

"Kira means the dorky dress future husband", Big Sister stated coldly when Russia only became more confused.

"What is wrong with dress I think its adorable", he hugged me close which made sister mad. "It makes me think of sunflowers". I gave him a cold glare and my brother sighed. He called Lithuania in and told him to give me something to wear. The Baltic came back with one of his military uniforms. Still better than the dress…I think.

I went and changed. Now I am a good five feet four inches but it was still way too big. But you can deal with this Kira. I walked out and the first thing my siblings did was laugh. Well Scary Sister laughed Russia just had this stupid grin on his face.

"Are you done so we can leave", Sausage lover was leaning against door frame. Latvia was next to him holding two little lunch bags.

"Does Latvia have to come", I glared the Baltic down. Big brother gave me the don't even start look. I sighed and pushed past the two to the helicopter.

_Magical teleportation_

"I don't know Sausage Lover I like your house better this way", I giggled at the pile of ash.

"You are fixing this house to exactly how it was before", he glared me down and handed me a broom. "Get sweeping". I snapped the broom in half and handed it back to him. Confused tried to do same but it only made him look like idiot. "Now ve have no broom to clean up ashes..great".

"Why not just build stupid house on area right there with no remains",I glared Sausage Lover down. "And with bricks so it is more challenging for me to burn down next time".

"NO", Sausage lover yelled. Latvia flinched and ducked. He sighed and tossed me a pouch of money. "Just go to town and buy supplies while I clean up".

"Why can't evil Birdman do it"

"I left him in Lithuania so he vont break anything", he had the look that said it was probably something Sausage lover was going to regret later.

After some serious debating I decided the sooner I build the stupid house the sooner I can go back to Baltic States. "Come Confused lets us go buy the brick". I grabbed his hand and slowly dragged him away.

"Vood not brick", I heard sausage lover scream from behind.

"Fine but I doubt shopkeepers will know what vood is", I giggled into my hand.

Well Shopkeeper did know. In fact there was no hesitation when he handed me a mansion worth of the vood commonly known as wood.

"Zou two building a home together", shopkeeper smiled at us. I was for once the confused one. Then I looked down at hands and blushed.

"NOOOO", I screamed pushing confused away. I threw the wood back at him. That's it we are building this thing MY way. I stormed across the street to were a brick shop was conveniently placed. I stopped in my tracks…

This shopkeeper looked exactly the same as the one before…

"Hey Bruder these two are building a home together", The Vood keeper waved.

"So have zou had the wedding yet", The other one smiled.

"GAAAAAAAAHH", I shrieked and lunged at him with crowie. I felt something wrap around my legs causing me the epic ninja to fall flat on my face. "Confused let go of me so I can punish Keeper of the Bricks".

"No Kira your brother said to make sure you didn't kill any Germans", he said not releasing me.

"THEN I WILL KILL YOU" I turned my body and started to hit him over the head. Not hard enough to really do much damage of course since Big brother doesn't like me to harm amusement.

Confused started to cry so I was forced to let him go. We bought enough bricks for the mansion and left. Confused gave Keeper all of money for the trouble "I" caused. His words not mine. But I had to carry most of materials since poor Latvia is to weak. I had been doing laps around him. "Hurry up or we won't even get started before dark".

"I never agreed to do this", he complained carrying his one brick. I was laughing at how pathetic it was.

"I'll tell Big brother that Confused is unhappy", I smirked at Latvia. That shut him up until we got back to Germany's work site. All of ashes had been cleared away. Sausage lover was leaning against a tree reading some sort of book while his brother was yelling.

"Zou left the awesome me in Lithuania's country", Birdman yelled. I saw in hands was the small yellow bird I slapped off roof. Ooohhhh..

"Prussia stop being so loud", Germany sighed. "Zou vere to slow". He saw us coming up and frowned. "Vhat took so long?"

"I guess we can't just ask for the supplies like a normal person", Confused sighed. I shot him a glare

"Vhere is the vood"

"I got sausage lover brick instead", I smiled tossing them down. "Bricks work better then wood".

"Go back and trade these in", Sausage lover started picking them up. "Zou Miss Kira are worse than Prussia at following instructions".

"At least I didn't install the cameras in every country's home and kidnap five girls", I mumbled my face grew red with anger.

Sausage lover stared at me in shock. Then he turned to Birdman his eyes narrowed. "VHAT DID ZOU DO"?!

"The Awsome me did nothing vrong", Birdman smiled. I could see Poor Latvia face palm. "Little unawsomer ninja burned down my lair for no reason! And killed Gilbird therefore everything is her fault".

"I WILL HURT YOU", I screamed.

"ENOUGH", Sausage Lover drowned both of us out. "Zou will get along and build house so we don't have to sleep on ground tonight".

"I'm going home at nine so it doesn't matter to me", I smirk.

"I called zour brother and he said zou and Latvia have to stay in my country until home is finished", Sausage lover glared at me will his brother burst out laughing.

"I HATE YOU MORE THEN LATVIA",

"You actually hate me"? Latvia stared down at his feet. How can this be shock to him? Has he not been listening every time I say I will kill him?

But I felt this pain in my chest. Kira did not like this feeling. Feeling should really go away.

**Emma Pov**

There is a freaking stupid child that won't stop kicking my seat. I turned to glare at him but he just stuck his tongue out at me. So me being the mature one started making faces back. His mother gave me that disapproving look that most adults do.

"Please turn around in your seat and leave my son alone", she said coldly.

"Tell your brat to stop kicking my seat", I fired back. The kid mimicked me. "I will slap you".

"Excuse me can you make your sister behave she's bullying my son", the mother tapped Nathan's shoulder.

He took one look at me and laughed. "Oh she isn't my sister. I'm her babysitter".

"How am I not surprised", she frowned and leaned back. Nathan forced me to turn around. The kid whispered in my ear that he had won. Oh but this is so not over.

I looked over to Colleen's seat to see if she would join me in my quest for revenge. I found her seat empty. "Hey um Nathan Colly is missing". He glanced and swore.

"Stay here I'll find her", He got up and went down the plane aisle. The moment he was out of sight I got up and moved two rows back behind the kid. The seat was already empty. There was only a girl asleep in the aisle seat.

I kicked my feet rapidly against the back. I started laughing as the kid peered at me through the crack. "STOP IT", he shrieked

"How do ya like me now", I laughed.

"Charlie SHUT UP", his mother screamed

"But MOOOOM".

"Emma quit terrorizing innocent children", my babysitter was back. "I can't find Colleen"

"Were on a plane dude where could she have gone", I sighed giving up on revenge. I crawled over the girl again. She didn't move. Wow someone's a deep sleeper.

Then the plane started shifting right. It was moving all over the place. The seat belt sign came on. People started to panic as it tilted to the side.

"Hi This is your pilot Cool..Corine", a familiar voice came over the intercom. Assistants ran past us to the cockpit. "We will be taking a small detour due to the fact we may run out of gas before we can get to Switzerland. Please stay calm and enjoy the various snacks that are available on planes if there are snacks…"

"Hey maybe the pilot Corine will know where she went", I skipped to the front of the plane.

"Why Netherlands did you give me this job" I heard him sigh. I went to the door and looked into the tiny window. I could see the MALE pilot lying on the ground. In his seat was Colly with a little pilot hat.

"GO AWAY", she cried when Nathan knocked on the door. "You can't separate me and my love any longer".

"COLLY STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR ON DRUGS AND OPEN THIS DOOR", I screamed. Our babysitter pushed me back. He took out two long swords from his back. They had been concealed this whole time by his jacket. My question is how the flip did he get them past security? "Umm Nathan what are you doing?"

He ignored me and slashed at the metal door. At first nothing happened but then it burst into pieces. He went in and pulled Colleen out of the pilot seat. Nathan took control of the plane and steered us back on course. So this guy is a babysitter/pilot with swords that can make waffles…I think he may be a God!

"NO GO BACK I MUST SEE HIM", She tried to push him but failed. Nathan only got even madder.

"I'm not allowing you two to kidnap a plane full of people", Nathan sighed. "How about this we go get your little friend make a stop at Slovakia's house then go home".

"So you'll take us back to Belgium's house then", I stared at him with BIG hopeful eyes.

"No Netherland's"

"Not Cool man", I pouted. "How do you know the jerk anyways"?

"I suppose you could call me Netherland's "Secretary"

"Why do you have shiny swords", Colly went to poke them but I slapped her hand away. The actual pilot was starting to move on the floor. I kicked his head and he remained unconscious.

"For certain jobs", I swear I saw a bit of red on the tips. I kind of just shared a glance with Colleen. Personally I wouldn't put it past Netherlands to hire a hit man to take me out.

A few hours later Nathan landed us in the Switzerland airport. The minute that door opened her pushed us out before everyone else. We made a run dash. I turned my head back and could see the little boy talking to security pointing my way. Great now were the most wanted in two airports.

Nathan got us a cab that drove us the whole way to Switzerland's house. I pushed open the door the moment the cab stopped. I ran inside the home not even bothering to knock. "EVE".

Then I stopped in my tracks. In the entry way of one of the room was a guy with a shot gun. Switzerland I'm guessing.

"Get out of home", he glared me down and fired bullets at my feet. I jumped back and screamed. Running the other way I flew past Colly and Nathan who were just coming in.

"Emma why are you leaving we just got here", the Australian shouted after me. I ignored her fearing for my amazing life.

I went around the other side of the house thinking I could sneak attack on Switzerland since he didn't follow me out. Then I could force him with the almighty power of waffles to tell me were my sheltered friend is.

In the backyard sitting on the porch steps was Evelyn's twin brother. He was twirling a rose in his fingers. Glancing up at the awesomeness that is me he frowned. "Your one of my sisters little friends right?"

"Yepper Doodles", I sang smiling.

"Good maybe you can talk some sense into her", he sighed. At my confused glanced he explained, "She wants to leave and go see the sisters of the two families at war to see if they will stop fighting. I told her no because it's too dangerous so now she's in her room until she regains common sense. I left Denmark up there to talk to Eve but he hasn't come back yet".

Let me just say I love the fact that he hasn't questioned what I am doing in Switzerland…

"Big BRUDER DON"T KILL THEM", I heard a little girl shriek.

"I IS TO YOUNG TO DIE", Colleen. "KICK THAT ADORABLE BLONDES BUTT BABYSITER".

"Sure lets go", I grabbed the Nordics hand and dragged him through the back door. Mission sneak up on scary gun country is on hold for the time being. I'm sure Colleen and Nathan will be fine…maybe.

He led me up to the second floor to a closed room. Iceland knocked on the wood softly calling his sisters name. There was no answer.

"Evelyn it's me Emma open up", I yelled. I tried the knob but it was locked shut. Iceland ran his fingers above the frame. He pulled down a key and unlocked doorknob. He pushed it open and we went in. Why is the lock on the outside?

Eve wasn't inside. Then windows were wide open. The curtains slowly moved in the breeze. The room was so clean it looked like no one was ever here except for a few scattered petals.

"EVELYNN", the Nordic cried out running to the window. I walked around the little section of petals. I gasped realizing they formed letters.

"Look", I pulled on his sleeve.

_I'm sorry Icy_

_I had to go, forgive me_

_-E_

"I'm going to kill that Micro-Nation for breaking my sister", Iceland frowned and stormed out of the room.

All I was thinking was how much work it was going to be to get back to Belarus…*sigh*

**Felicity Pov**

Yes I was not very happy to find myself chained up in the dark room that morning. Especially since my stupid brother was also in the room but on the other side where I can't rip his face off since I'm chained to a wall. Not only my arms. Oh No we can't just let the poor British girl gave the ability to move her legs. Those also have to have shackles on them.

I must say though that it is nice that the Russians had drawn a white line to show how far I could go. I just rolled my eyes there. But no one could see it because of the fact that there is not a single light in this room. Not even one of those cell windows to brighten my day. I could just barely make out the figure of my brother leaning against the wall smirking at me. Sealand not England.

If it was England now that would be a very ecstatic thing. He would then be able to poof us out of the cell. But nooo I get stuck with the little twerp.

"Stop smiling", I glared at him. Not that he could see it since you know we have no light. Thank you Russians for that.

"I'm not smiling", he lied. "How could you even tell I can't even see you".

"Because Dear brother I know you", I said. "So stop it".

"I have the right to smile", he squeaked.

"No we are prisoners therefore your right to smile is taken away", I fired back.

"Then your right to blink is taken away"

"Oh ya", I pulled against the chains. "You lose all right to breath MY air". He didn't comment back. I figured that he just couldn't find a witty comeback that would beat my brilliance.

_Felicity he is not breathing, _I felt Flying Mint Bunny appear next to me. I didn't respond because honestly I didn't care enough to waste my breath. _England will be upset if you let him die_

"BREATH YOU BLOODY GIT", I screamed. I heard him breath out gasping for air.

The door opened slightly. I could see two of the Baltic States peek in. "Can you please not be so loud", Lithuania I think said.

"Awww is it bothersome for you Russians", I said softly. They all nodded. "WELL TO BAD YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KIDNAPPED ME THEN. Oh and tell Kira that I want a rematch. Just Her and I with none of her little tricks like setting houses on fire". Lithuania and Estonia were shaking as they slammed the door. "Ya run away like the cowards you are"!

"Felicity stop it", Sealand whispered. "Russia might come in". That thought scared me two but you know what I don't care anymore.

"This is your fault", I snapped. "With your stupid little conspiracy group. I bet you don't even have a name".

"Yes we do", I could hear him beam.

"Really", I lifted an eyebrow up. "And How on Earth did your little group of misfits ever come up with a name"…

**Sealand's special little section explaining their epic name Pov(as requested from a friend)**

Poland, Romano, Netherlands, Prussia, Sealand and the other members were all sitting around the warehouse on his country. Latvia wasn't there because of the fact Russia rarely lets him leave the house. Not that they ever got much done anyways.

"The awesome me thinks we need a just as awesome name", Prussia cut in while they were discussing their plans. Which so far consisted of nothing.

"I like totally think that it should be Teenage Dreams", Poland squealed. No one else shared the same thought. Most were wondering if the mission would ever happen if this is what they were arguing about.

"That makes us sound like losers" Prussia laughed. "How about the Awesome Prussian's"

"You're the only F***ing Prussian", Romano glared at the albino.

"True no one could be as awesome Prussian as me".

Sealand saw this as his chance to be the one in charge. His first step in becoming recognized as a Country. But he had to make sure the name was so epic that there was no way anyone will laugh at him.

"FIRE DEATH SQUAD", he blurted out. He stood up and striked a poise. "That shall be our name".

"Better that Poland's", Romano mumbled.

"Good we will be known as FDS for short where I Sealand will be the leader", he smiled at his success.

"Why are we taking orders from a kid", Netherlands sighed. He couldn't help wondering if he would be better on his own.

"Because I'm Sealand", he laughed. "And the meetings are always held on my Country".

"Wait this is your Country", Poland glanced around the room. "That's like totally sad".

**SLLD Pov end**

"Fire Death Squad", I repeated slowly after he told me his little story. "Special".

"See isn't it a wonderful name", he laughed.

"How the bloody flip are we related", I tried to face palm the best I could. "I'm going to slap you just for that". I moved forward but fell short of the line.

"Haha you can't touch me", Sealand was giggling.

"Oh just wait until I get out of here", I threatened. "There's going to be an icicle through your heart". At this point I was yelling.

"I can't take this anymore", I heard someone say outside our door. "Baltic's prepare transportation device we are leaving for the day". Doors were slammed and I waited until I heard an engine go away to stop yelling at my brother.

"There now we can just relax until England my only true Sibling comes to rescue me", I leaned back smiling.

"I can get us out of here little sister and then Big Brother has to recognize my greatness", Sealand's form start moving closer.

"Did you say Little sister", I frowned. "I'll have you know I am clearly older then you".

"But you're not a country like me therefore you are smaller"

"For one that sentence made no sense", I counted off my fingers. "Two you're not a country you're a micro nation and three I'm almost two feet taller"

"One Day England will make me a country", he fired back. "And you'll just be a puny mortal".

"Unless I can get our lovely brother to make me one first", I thought about it. That wouldn't be such a bad idea. Then I could have an army to take down the Russians myself. Plus England loves me most so I'm sure he would give me some land.

"It's on", I could feel his glare.

But then I heard someone move through the house. I couldn't make out what they were saying but it sounded female. Kira….

Oh she's going to get it if that stupid girl comes in here. I come see it now. Her impending death. Aw my mind I love you so….

**Evelyn Pov.**

"Why can't you just let me go", I pleaded with my brother. He wasn't even going to let me try to talk some sense into them.

"Your safer here were if something goes wrong I can just right away give you some more blood", he frowned down at me.

After speaking to Emma I realized how important it was for me to see all of them again. Otherwise I'll be forgotten again…

"You're being impossible", I rolled my eyes. "I'm old enough to take care of myself"

"But physically you are only sixteen", he sighed rubbing his temples. I'm glad he is getting a headache. Iceland is just being a prick.

"Same bloody age as you"

"I said no Evelyn", Iceland glared at me. Actually glared. I couldn't help but flinch. My brother has never gotten mad at me before or neither I at him. "I don't understand why you're acting this way"?

"Dude you're kind of being a jerk", Denmark laughed at my brother. He stopped at the look we both gave him. "She's going to go either way man just like last time".

He's right after being isolated for about sixty years I don't want to stay in one place. I just want my friends.

"Your right..", he mumbled. Then my brother's cold eyes snapped up to me. There wasn't any of the warmth from before. I took a step away from him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. "I'm not going to lose you again Eve".

"Iceland" I whimpered. I glanced over at the neutral countries. They looked away. Of course Switzerland wasn't going to help my case.

Iceland dragged me by the hand into the house. On the way through the kitchen he stopped and grabbed a screwdriver out of the drawer. Then He took me up to the third floor. I fought my twin the whole way. I was confused why he didn't just take me to the room I had been in.

Denmark remained behind us trying to talk sense into Icy. He wasn't listening. Iceland forced me into one of the room and made me sit down on the bed. Using the screwdriver he turned the doorknob around so the lock was on the outside. He took a key out of the dresser drawer and I watched as he placed it above the door frame.

My brother came back over to me and kissed me on the forehead lightly. I just stayed perfectly still refusing to meet his gaze. Iceland finally gave up and sighed. "You can come out when you stop this nonsense of leaving".

"But maybe I can get City and Kira to talk to their brothers to stop this stupid war", I pleaded to him for the last time softly.

He glanced back at me before he started closing the door. "I don't want them to stop it Eve". I was now locked in. With Denmark who for whatever reason didn't leave with Icy. You know what he doesn't deserve to be called Icy anymore. From now on Iceland will be referred to as Mr. Skíthæll or in English Mr. Jerk.

Denmark sat next to me on the bed. He had another beer in his hand. I took it from his hand thinking it would be best if he remained sober. "Iceland's just trying to protect you. Icy doesn't want to risk you dying again".

Again? I handed him back the drink. He smiled and chugged it. Then another appeared out of thin air. Yep that's Denmark the only person in the world that can make alcohol out of air molecules…

"Norway and him were freaking out for the time you were out it was hilarious", he laughed swaying.

"Hey Mister Denmark", I said sweetly watching as he emptied each glass. "Do you think maybe you could take me to Belarus"?

"No little sister don't even try that with me", I didn't even bother correcting him with the fact I was NOT related to him.

"Please it would mean the world to me", I gave him the cute face. I could see it weaken his soul even more.

"Dude stop that", he covered his eyes. "Fine I'll take you just ddoon't telle your bruther".

I squealed, "THANK YOU DEN". I hugged him but due to the Nordic's drunkenness we just toppled over.

He went to the window and broke the glass with his battle axe. I think that it was probably unlocked but I guess that works to. I took the cherry blossom petals out of my pocket and laid them across the floor. Once I was done with my message I went over to the window waiting for Den to go first. But then he lifted me over his shoulder and jumped out the window. I shrieked the whole way down until he set me down on the ground. We snuck into the Nordic helicopter were I piloted since Denmark would probably crash us into a tree.

In his drunken phase Denmark stated to tell me the history of the Nordics. Mainly how he is the king/almighty ruler and the hair gel is a lie. I ignored him as instructed by Norway.

No one could imagine my shock when we actually made it to Belarus.

There was no house. No Ashes or people. Except for a couple sitting on the curb crying.

"Excuse me do you know were the house that was here went", I ask the couple.

"No I don't know", the guy screamed. "Why can't you people just leave us alone".

"Because we luv you", Denmark slurred hugging the man. I didn't even bother helping to pry him off. I just sat down and laid my head on top of my knees. I disobeyed my brother for nothing…

"What's wrong sweetie", the woman wrapped her arm around me.

"I'm trying to find the Russian family that was living here but their gone and I don't even know where to start looking", I sighed.

"I think they said they were going to Lithuania before leaving", she said softly. "Now can you get your father off my husband before he molests him"? Her eyes went cold.

"Sure thing", I whispered. I grabbed Den's arm and pulled him away.

"I WILL MISS YOU MY LOVE", he yelled at the terrorized man. Let me just say that it was a very long trip to Lithuania. I'm not going into details except to say I will never become a bloody alcoholic.

Finally after an hour of searching I found the Russian's current home. I say I because Denmark is currently only half conscious and was talking to the sky most of the way. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come. No one came…

I tried the door and found it unlocked. I walked in calling Kira's name. I went to the upstairs I thought I could hear someone shouting. "Kira is that you".

The voices paused for a moment. Then I could hear it clear from one of the rooms. "LET US OUT YOU STUPID TWITS". I knew that voice.

"City it's me Eve", I called.

"Don't play games with me Kira", she screamed back. I slowly pushed the door open. "We both know she's dead". I went into the room to find the British girl with a shackle on one side and her brother on the other. Her eyes widened at the sight of me. "But how do I now have the magical power to see ghosts now?"

"The bullet only went through my stomach and my brother gave me some of his blood", I smiled and went to hug her. Felicity actually hugged me back which is surprising. "So I'm fine and now you two can end this war which I have no clue why it started in the first place".

"It's because of something Kira did", she said.

"You're a horrible person", Sealand laughed.

"SHUT UP SEALAND BEFORE I BLOODY MURDER YOU" she untangled herself from me and tried to launch across to him. The chain stopped her about halfway. "Well they are even more horrible for making it so I can't tear you to shreds. Hey Evelyn you know what you should do"?

"What", this was all giving me a headache.

"Find the key an flippen unchain me so we can leave before they all get home"

"You know Flippen is not a word", Sealand mocked. City's face went all red.

"SHUT UP TRAITOR", I quickly went out not wanting to hear this anymore. I could still here them but at least it wasn't as loud.

Denmark was slowly crawling up the stair. "I'm..right behind the Evelyn".

"Hey Denmark why don't you go take a nice little nap", I said softly. "I'll just be downstairs". He collapsed on the steps. Not the place I would have chosen but oh well.

I went into the kitchen and started to look through all the drawers. I found an iron key with a vodka bottle on the end.

"What is little girl doing in home", I heard a voice and turned slowly around careful to hide the key behind me. Russia was there with his pipe raised inches above my head. When he saw it was me he lowered his arm and smiled. "Ah it is little sister's friend. Have you thought about offer to join Mother Russia?"

"Um I don't know who that is", I whispered. He only laughed like that was the most hilarious thing he has ever heard. "Is Kira home?"

"No little sister is with the German she will not be back most likely until tomorrow"

"I see so I'll just grab my Nordic and be leaving now", I smiled. Keep it cool Evelyn you just need to make it up the stairs. I moved to leave but Russia grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Why are you leaving so soon", the air around him was purple. "You want to go save your friend Da?"

ABORT ABORT MISSION ABORT WE ARE ALL SCREWED!

"Who", I smiled innocently. I don't think he was falling for it.

"I is fair", he nodded. "I will give little girl head start. If I catch you, little Nordic sister becomes one with mother Russia deal?"

I was already running up the stairs as he said that. When I reached the top landing he almost grabbed my arm but tripped over Denmark's body on the way up.

"Why is there a Denmark here", I heard Russia question.

I flew into the room where the two Brits were being held. Felicity glared at me as I unlocked her chains. "It's about time".

**Colleen Pov**

Nathan won the fight! He is so strong*swoon*! Wait Colleen what are you saying?! Slovakia and Australia are your only loves. Three is just crossing the stalker line.

"Give up" Nathan smiled from his spot on top of Switzerland's back.

"Never", Switz hissed. He rolled over causing my babysitter to fall flat on his butt. The country grabbed his gun from the floor and held it to Nathan's head. Emma and Iceland came down the stairs. How the did she get past us?

"Where are you going", I bounced next to the Belgium.

"An Adventure", she sang back poking the side of my face. "Wanna come?"

"No you two are going home", Nathan pushed the gun away and grabbed my arm. Not that I was complaining.

"It's okay Nathan I'll take care of this one, "Eve's brother said. "I don't think I can handle both".

"But me amor", Emma hugged me and gave him puppy eyes.

"No", Iceland and Nathan tore our love apart.

"We're still on for Saturday right"? Emma sent me a perv face as Iceland dragged her out of the house.

"You know it", I screamed back causing Nathan to yell at me to shut up. He then handed me a phone.

"Tell your brother we're going to his house", He said. He then turned to Switzerland and held out a fist. "We cool man".

"Whatever", the country reluctantly returned it turning his head to the side so we didn't see the small smile on his face.

"Hello mate this is Australia please leave a message after the beep", his voice said. Good this works out perfectly for my plan.

"Hi my wonderful brother it's me your awesome sister", I sang. "Nathan says were going home. He's the international babysitter by the way…But I was like wondering if I could visit a friend of mine first…" I pretended that I was listening to him. I nodded my head before speaking again, "Kk thanks Ausie I'll see you tomorrow. LOVE YOU". I turned the device off and smiled at Nathan giving it back. "He says he's going to be home so it's fine if I go see someone". I skipped out of the house. He didn't really question me which is VEY smart on his part!

And that is how we ended up in front of my true loves house!

I skipped up to the cottage humming here comes the bride. Nathan was giving me the death face from behind. I saw the curtains move and my heart leaped with joy. I giggled uncontrollable as I rang the doorbell. But much to my disappointment and surprise his sister was the one to open the door.

"Go away", she frowned at me.

"Please let me in", I pleaded. "I just want to give your brother a hug".

Czech pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. She pulled the barrier between me and my love until I could only see her eye peering at me. "Your strange. He doesn't want to see you".

"She's not going to leave until you let us in", Nathan said.

"Fine", she scowled. I shrieked with joy and pushed past her. And there I saw him lying on the couch reading. His eyes went wide when he saw me. I'm going to say it's because Slovakia is finally realizing we are meant to be together.

He set the book down and just gave me a blank look. "Ahoj Can I help you".

"Hi Slovakia", I giggled slowly walking to him. "I love you". I slapped my hands over my mouth. Curse you heart! Now he's going to be creeped out. Can anything else go wrong?!

"Do I know you", he smiled softly.

And there my heart was just stabbed right in the middle by one of City's icicles…

"Colleen", I breathed. "We meet like not even two days ago in your sister's country".

"Doesn't ring a bell", his sister walked around me stepping on the shattered pieces of my heart and took a seat next to him. Slovakia wrapped his arm around her. Czech smirked at me.

I turned around and went to the corner. Curling into a ball I rocked back and forth slowly. Sorry Emma I had to borrow your corner for a bit.

"Is she okay", my true love asked.

"Ya just give her a few minutes", I heard Nathan reply.

How could he just forget about me? This isn't what the romance novels had said would happen. They said that at true love's first sight the person would never forget you! Which is a total lie! Unless…Slovakia isn't really my true love.

NO! I Colleen Kirkland will not give up so easily! I should have been using those few wasted minutes to study him. Then I can use that information to win him over from his over protective sister. Who I guess hates my guts. Well good I am glad she hates me that only makes winning more satisfying. I will use every technic that France has ever taught me!

I spun around from my corner and flashed everyone my winning smile. I jumped over to the couch and pushed my way in between the two siblings. I received glares from both but you know what? They're going to have to get used to it since I'll be joining the family soon.

"So what are you reading", I grinned at him then mouthed to Nathan to go grab me a notebook. He rolled his eyes before leaving the room.

_"Weathering Heights_", he sighed.

"Coolio I once read a book where this Australian kidnapped this girl from another country and brought her back to Australia until she developed Stock Syndrome and almost fell in love with him. It's so romantic", I swooned. He just stared at me with a weird look. "Not that I am going to kidnap you and bring you back to Australia's house". Hmmm or maybe I should…

"I wasn't thinking of that but thanks for the warning", He pushed me away and stood up. "I'll be back…just..stay here". He left.

"Wait it's okay because she ends up home and he goes to jail though Australia would never send me to jail just probably an insane asylum", I shouted after him before face palming. I'm failing so terribly. Czech was even giggling at my fail attempt of making him love me. "Why are you laughing?"

"I was worried that you would take my brother away from me", she smirked. "But now I can see that's never going to happen".

I tackled her to the ground and I can say that I regret nothing…


	22. Chapter 17

**Felicity Pov**

You want to know the first thing I did the moment Evelyn unlocked my chains? I went over to my little brother and slapped him across the face. And oh did it feel so good. I even left a nice big hand print for the entire world to see.

"That hurt", he whined.

"It was supposed to you bloody twit", I rolled my eyes.

"If you two are done we should probably get going", Evelyn whispered. "Mr. Russia said if he catches us I become one with Mother Russia".

"Why the flip would you agree to that", I shrieked. Seriously am I the only one with a brain here?! "There is no way I'm getting out of here now". Unless I leave her and just tell Eve's brothers that she was to slow so I was forced to leave her.

"Shh he'll hear you", she tiptoed over to the door and peered out. Evelyn motioned us over and together we burst through the door. Sealand was just forced to follow us.

Russia was standing on the top of the steps with one of the Nordics over his shoulder. "There children are", he smiled.

We both screamed and I pulled Evelyn the other way. We went into the farthest room down the hall and slammed the door. I locked it shut and curled up in a ball next to my friend in the far corner.

"We left your brother out there", she whispered into my ear.

"He's fine", I whispered back. "Did you see how bloody tall he was"?

"Yes he's way taller than both you and I combined", she mini shrieked.

"Evelyn that doesn't take much on your part", I lifted an eyebrow at her. She was probably about only five foot two at the most. Not very tall…

"I know", she giggled.

"FELICITY HELP ME", I heard my brother's screams. Eve stared at me with eyes that asked if we should go help him. I shook my head no. The screams stopped. Then there was a banging on the wood. A faucet pipe crashed through the door creating a big hole. Russia stepped through. I jumped up and tried to open the window. He came closer and grabbed Evelyn's arm dragging her up.

"You became one with Russia now", he grinned down at the terrified girl.

"Um um um", she tapped me on the shoulder. "Take City". She broke from his grasp and dashed away.

"NO YOU BLOODY GIT I DON'T WANT TO BE PART OF BLOODY RUSSIA", I ran after her tagging my brother along the way. "Your it Sealand. Enjoy living in here for the rest of your life".

"What but sister England said I'm not allowed to become part of Russia or France", He cried. I turned my head back to give him my winning smirk and saw my stupid brother tap Russia. The tall country looked so confused. Then his face lite up.

"Oh are we playing the game of the Tag", he chuckled. "Okay I will play with children before they go back in cages".

I am not going in a cage. Though it may be fitting for my brother.

I ran into the kitchen and opened the cupboards under the sink. Eve was already in there. She put her finger up to her lip and I nodded. I'll be nice this time and not shout out to the world where she is. I closed her back in and looked around for a place to hide. Then I saw the rather large couch in the living room with ruffles at the bottom. I did a head dive underneath and listened as the enemy went around the house. I heard the front door open. I peered from under the dust ruffle and saw Emma and Evelyn's twin brother in the door way.

"Guys the heroes are here to save you", Emma screamed followed by Eve's. Russia must have found her. She came running by. "HI EVE…hey where are you going"?

"Run Emma before he gets you", she already disappeared from my view. Sealand took her place freaking out since I guess now he is part of Russia again. He tagged the Belgium who turned around and chased after him. Iceland stayed in the door way rubbing his temples. I personally don't blame him.

I had felt someone grab my ankles and start pulling me out. I screamed thinking it was Russia and that now I would be stuck with these grammar idiots forever. I turned my head and instead saw the duck. She smiled at me. "HI CITY"

"Emma you idiot I was hiding", I hissed at her. Great now I'm it.

Denmark was stumbling down the stairs. I'm pretty sure he's drunk. SO I tagged him and hid behind Iceland. Evelyn was already there with her arms wrapped around her twin. Sealand and Emma joined us so now we're just a little clump. Russia came in from the kitchen holding one of the cupboard doors. "Now you all will be staying with me ja?"

"No stay away from my little sister", Denmark yelled standing up and taking out a battle axe. He hit Russia right on the head.

"Denmark you don't have a sister", Iceland was unfazed by this unlike all of us that where mentally freaking out.

"Of course I do she's right there", he pointed to Emma not Eve.

"YAY I HAVE A NEW BROTHER", Emma shrieked and ran over to hug him. "SCREW YOU NETHERLANDS"! Russia took the cupboard door and swung it into the tall Nordics head. He fell over unconscious on top of Emma. "Bro get off of me," she cried trying to push him off. I have to wonder how I got stuck with these idiots. Usually my beautiful mind stops me from getting in such situations.

Sealand came next to me and tried looping his arm through mine. I glared down at him. Oh ya that's how.

I punch him in the arm as hard as I could. He jumped giving a little scream. "What was that for", he rubbed the spot. I hope it bruises so bad the doctors have to chop his arm off.

"Being you", I smirked.

"What have you done to my home", I heard a cry. In the door way was Lithuania and Estonia carrying bags full of vodka. I took a nice long look around. Pretty much everything was smashed into slithering's. There were no longer any decorations on the many shelves. On the bright side the floor was now very pretty and colorful. And the couch is completely destroyed. Never mind any damage to the Kitchen. Sucks to be him.

"I don't know Baltic Coward I kind of like it better this way", Belarus came into the house behind them.

"Good you are home", Russia smiled at his family then directed his attention to Eve. He slowly took a step forward as she took one back. She pressed up against the wall. "Now you can help get little girls and Nordics in cages".

"I will not be caged", Emma screamed lifting her head up. "For I am the epic Emma".

"Don't touch my sister", Iceland glared the Russian down.

"Mr. Russia I'm not sure putting them in cages is the best approach", Lithuania mumbled.

"Of course it is silly Lithuania", Russia had a creepy smile. I have to do something. She's my ride home.

I returned to the kitchen and tried looking for a weapon. Sadly there were no icicles so I grabbed an electric whisk from the counter. I ran back in and put it to Russia's back and turned it on. It spun but didn't do anything except wrinkle his clothes.

"Um this did not go as planned", I whispered to myself. The whisk was supposed to tear him into smitherings but I guess that only happens in books.

"What is grammar Nazi doing", Russia turned his head back confused.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE", I heard someone shriek. There in the door way was the ninja herself Kira.

**Kira Pov**

Sausage lover took back the brick and traded it for the vood. Big mistake on his part. I will only burn it later so there is no point. I thought Sausage lover would have been smarter than that. Guess not...oh vell…

I cannot believe that Big Brother would make me stay here until it's finished! Sausage lover should be building OUR house. He should feel honored to do that for alliance. And that's not even the worse part.

Sausage Lover took his shirt off and I can't stop staring. And he KNOWS that I'm staring. Doesn't say anything. He just has this knowing smirk that infuriates me so much. I want to take crowie and just rip the smirk off. Yes that would show Sausage Lover some respect. If someone was staring at me I would not just sit there and smile. I would meet their eyes then BOOM they no longer have the face. I can't even look away because he is just in my sight where I am hammering away at the nails. It's also not like I could move away since we are working on the roof.

I turned my head to the side to try avoid the view. There Confused was starting to take his off. I shrieked and covered my eyes from the horrible sight. I took crowie and swung my arm blinded. I felt it make direct contact with his head. I heard Poor Latvia's screams as he fell. I opened my eyes and threw his shirt down, "Put on shirt NOW".

"But it's hot", Latvia protested. But I won since he clothed himself again.

"You two Sausage Lover", I glared at him.

"Zou can't order me around little girl", He returned my gaze.

"I AM NOT LITTLE", I screamed. Screw this I'm done. I jumped from the roof and grabbed Latvia by the arm.

"Vhere are zou going", Sausage lover called to me as he climbed down.

"AWAY FROM YOU", I felt his hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and punched him in the face. "DO NOT TOUCH ME". And I ran away like the freaking epic ninja I am ignoring the German's yelling.

"Kira we have to go finish the house", Latvia whined.

"I don't have to do anything", I stared forward as we neared the area that Sausage Lover kept all weapons. Some soldiers glanced at me but no one moved as I reached my target.

I lifted the valve of the tank up and pushed Confused in. I took the driver seat leaving the top up. Latvia's eyes were huge. "DO you even know how to drive this thing"?

"Nope but I is Russian therefore I will figure it out", I grinned. I could hear Confused sigh as he mumbled that my logic made no sense. I took a major victory dance when the motor actually started to run and we moved forward. I passed Sausage lover and poked my head out giving him a small wave. Then proceeded to blow up the house. "Told you we should have used bricks." I laughed at his horrified look. Sure all of work was gone but this teaches lesson of never disobey Kira.

"The deal was that zou vould fix house and my family would give support", He walked alongside the tank since I wasn't going very fast.

"I never agreed to that", I glared. Grr how the flip do I make this go faster. "I hope on the battle field I get to stab crowie through the heart of Sausage Lover". The tank suddenly stopped. I screamed with frustration. And jumped out Latvia coming after me.

"Zou honestly think ve vould leave running vehicles that go more than a few miles", he smirked at me. I pushed past him. Sausage lover grabbed my arm and spun me around. I stared into his eyes. I swear his face turned red. "Zour eyes…"

"What about them", I snapped.

"Their very pretty", he stammered letting go of me. I kicked him in the shin and turned away as Sausage lover swore. Latvia had a disapproving look.

I was blushing madly. "I will not fall victim to tricks. Ug now I will have to disinfect arm and eyes when we get home". I laughed but even to me it sounded fake. I took phone out of Latvia's pocket while he protested. I dialed Valley Girls number. He is only country between us and destination.

"Hey Latvia what's like up", he answered.

"Valley girl me and Confused are in Germany I demand that even though you are evil to come pick us up and take us to Lithuania", I said. "Otherwise I will snap Latvia's neck so many times that head will disconnect and end up on Valley girl's door step".

"Oh your in Germany that's wonderful", Poland gushed. "How are things going"?

"Terrible", I said sadly then caught myself. Why was I discussing this with HIM of all people? I do not converse with people who kidnap me! Except for Latvia, to order him around. Other than that no exceptions!

"Hey Romano can I borrow one of your brothers tanks", I heard him yell followed by someone swearing. "Okay Kira I'll be there in a few! Love You".

I stared at the phone. Did he seriously just sat he loves me? I have no words to describe the confusion this brings me. A single bye would have been fine…

It surprisingly didn't take Poland long to get here in the Italian tank. The whole time me and sausage lover had a little glare down. Poland waved us in. I slammed top on Sausage lover. It took us about an hour.

While in the super-fast Italian tank our conversation went like this:

"So what happened between you and Germany", Poland had winked at me.

"Don't want to talk about it", I turned away and refused to meet both of their eyes.

"Come on Kira please tell me", he whined

"Leave me alone valley girl" I growled. Valley Girl started to poke me. We almost hit a tree in the process.

"Germany told her she had pretty eyes", Confused rolled the eyes.

"That's it", Valley Girls smile fell. "I thought maybe he would have kissed you or something".

"I will kill both of evils", I raised my hand up.

"Were called Fire Death squad", Valley girl smiled.

"What", I stared him down. "Fire Death Squad"

"Yep", he seemed proud of the name while Latvia was banging head on side of tank. I started laughing hysterically for the first time in forever. Until we reached Lithuanias and I saw my brother with a girl pressed between him and the wall. Then I realized it was Sheltered. My sheltered.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE", I screamed pushing past Nordic brother. I hit brother over head with crowie. "BAD BIG BROTHER".

"Kira", Sheltered whispered.

"Sheltered", I mumbled. "I see you are no longer dead". OH MY FREAKING GOD SHES OKAY! YES I have not failed her. I was having a mini little happy feast inside.

"Ya it only went through my stomach", Sheltered smiled then embraced me. I patted her back slowly. "Now we're all back together again". She motioned to Duckie and Crazy. Duckie was poking side of Evil's face while Crazy glared me down.

"Why would we care that Crazy is here", I growled pushing sheltered away. "She is evil".

"Your no better Miss I have to blow up everyone's house", Crazy help up a whisk threatenly.

"You shot Sheltered in the stomach and didn't even care", I screamed.

"Please stop fighting", Sheltered whispered.

"You know what Kira I do care", Crazy pushed my shoulder which only made me even angrier. "I just don't go killing everyone that infuriates me".

"Should we stop this", I heard Nordic brother whisper to Big Brother Russia.

"No tis best to let girls fight out to death", he sighed. "Then we will not have to deal with bicker anymore."

"She could have died", I pushed her back.

"You did this", Sheltered had tears in eyes as she lightly touched her side and glanced at crazy. "But you said it was Kira's fault".

"It is", Crazy's smirked fell. "The Russians should not have declared war with my family".

"Face family should not have blown up house", I fired back.

"Hey why don't we all calm down and agree that this is all Netherlands fault", Duckie laughed.

"SHUT UP EMMA", all of us even sheltered screamed at her.

"Enough", I felt something prick my arm. I stared up at big brother with wide eyes. I couldn't believe he would do this to me was all I was thinking as I slipped away…

**Evelyn Pov**

I was as shocked as Kira probably was when her brother stabbed her with a needle. I felt faint just watching. Felicity had a smug smile like she had won. I didn't like it. He lifted her up into his arms and made his way out of the house. Everyone but Emma and Denmark followed. There was a car with Estonia in the driver seat waiting. He looked confused as Russia placed Kira in the back.

"Latvia take her to your country", Russia sighed. "You are free to go".

"Mr. Russia I don't understand", Latvia said softly.

"What don't you understand", Russia's voice was getting dangerously louder. "I'm letting little Baltic be own country again for little sisters safety. England will be less likely to attack you since you are no longer part of household. Now leave before I change my mind". He turned and stormed back into the house. The Baltic wen to the passenger seat. I think I was the only one to see his smile as he got in the car. I watched as my friend got farther and farther away.

"I suppose you better come back to Switzerland with us" Icy said to City. I would agree, Russia would probably only kill them in the state he is now.

"Whatever", she frowned. City turned her head slightly to me. "Evelyn you know I didn't mean to..."

"I know", I smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Let's go get Emma and leave". I walked inside with her our arms linked. Emma was touching Denmark's hair on the floor. His eyes opened. She gave a shriek and glomped him.

"I LOVE YOUR HAIR IT IS FREAKING EPIC DUDE", she squealed. "Way better then Netherlands".

"That's because the King of Scandanavia always has to look this good", he ran his hand through his hair. There was so much gel that it barely moved. "I have a battle axe two want to see"? He unhooked it from his back.

"You are a god", she laughed. "Can that kill a country"?

"It can slice their heads clean off", Denmark demonstrated a slicing motion. Emma stared at it quiet. I knew her well enough to know what she was thinking.

"You're not chopping your brother's head off", I gave her the look.

"Yes mother" she smiled at me.

"Stop messing around and let's get going before Russia comes down and kills us all", my brother sighed taking my hand. Poland stayed behind with Lithuania.

Let me just say it was a long trip back to Switzerland…

He wasn't impressed when we entered the house….

"So you bring back more children for me to watch", he glared at City and Sealand. "Does Neutral mean nothing anymore"?

"I am not a child", City met his glare.

"Don't anger him", I whispered to her. "He has guns".

"I don't bloody care", she pushed past him. "Now where's Colleen. I need her so I can stay at Australia's place"

"Oh she's gone", Emma giggled. "To go see a friend".

"Friend"? City looked very confused. "Colleen doesn't have any frieeen…oh no. YOU BLOODY IDIOT"! She lunged at Emma. I tried to pry her off. The countries looked at us unamused except Denmark who had a little go Emma flag.

"I DIDN"T DO IT", she shrieked.

"You let her go to Slovakia", the Brit's face was red. "Now he's going to reject her and I'm going to have to pick up the pieces". She started pacing around the room. "Either that or its going to end up with someone dying…" Felicity grabbed my brother by the sleeve. "You have to take me there".

"No", he stared her down.

"I'll do it", Denmark raised his hand.

"GO HOME", Icy snapped. He closed his eyes thinking. "Fine but then none of you are to leave this house after this, understand?"

"Yes", we all said together.

"Good", he wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "Behave I'll be back soon. Don't leave Switzerland unless Norway, Finland or I come and get you".

"I know", I sighed as he left with my friend leaving me with Emma and Denmark.

"Liechtenstein lets go", Switzerland grabbed his uniform coat.

"Vhere ve going bruder", Lie followed him out the door.

"To get new security system for borders. I am thinking turrets. What do you think?" I heard him yell

"That's a wonderful idea bruder", she spoke softly.

"YAY WE HAVE FULL CONTROL OF THE HOUSE", Emma shrieked running into the living room. She started pulling the cushions off the couches. Denmark ran upstairs and brought down mattresses.

"Please don't break anything", I rubbed my temples. I grabbed a book off the shelve and started reading. This didn't last long because soon an Emma blocked the pages. "What now".

"Hungry", she pouted. "Want food".

"I can't cook", I pushed her head down and continued reading. Then I was pulled out of the chair by my legs. I screamed as Denmark dragged me across the house into the kitchen. Emma skipped behind me. I'm taking this as a I have no choice.

"Fooooood Eve Fooood", she moaned rubbing her tummy. They left me to go back to destroying the house. I really didn't want to stick around and see what would happen when the neutral country came home. I peeked through the entry way and saw them building some sort of fort in the middle of the room. I went out the back door into the garden. The sky was clear. I smiled as a butterfly landed on my hand then flew away. I followed it down the path of flowers. It chose a patch of lilies at the other end of the garden to land on. They were so white, it reminded me of home.

I smelled the sweet blooms and picked one tucking it behind my ear. If only Icy had a garden this big. That would just make my day.

"Little Evelyn", I heard someone call. I turned my head and saw Finland smiling down at me. "What are you doing out here alone"?

"I should be asking you the same thing", I smiled back at him as Finland knelled down next to me. "My brother just left if you're looking for him".

"Actually I came for you", Finland held out a rose to me. My eyes brightened as I took it in my hands. "I'm taking you home".

"Icy told me to stay here", but he did say it was okay to leave with Finland or Norway.

"Norway sent me", his smile never faltered. Finland held his hand out to me. I thought about it for a moment before taking it. He led me through the forest. I looked back at the house. I could hear Emma's loud laughs. I'm sure Norway or Finland told Denmark and my brother I was leaving.

I don't know how long we walked until we reached a beach that had a small boat. Finland led me up the ramp. "So are we going to my brother's house"?

"No mine", he said gazing out into the water. I stared up at him confused. "Your brother is busy signing a treaty with Russia".

I didn't question anymore. It wasn't long before we reached his house. A nice two story cabin surrounded by trees. I sat down in an armchair as Finland brought me a cup of hot chocolate. "You must tired".

"Not really", I smiled taking a sip. "Can I call my brothers and let them know I made it here okay".

"After you finish that", Finland took a quilt and wrapped it around me. I chugged it down within a few seconds and handed the empty cup back to him. The Nordic laughed.

"Now can I ", I yawned. I could feel my eyelids grow heavy. I laid my head down on the pillow and curled up into a ball. Finland patted my knee before leaving g me to sleep.

**Colleen Pov**

"Get off of me you stupid girl", Czech screamed. Nathan pulled me off of her. She stood up and smirked at me as her brother came back in. "Shouldn't you two be going".

"Be nice sis", he hugged her. I felt something crack slowly inside of me. There was no way I was going to let that witch take my true love away! Even if it meant severely injuring someone. "How about we play a game." he went to the closet and took out picture nary.

"You can be on my team", I grabbed on to his arm and forced Slovakia next to me.

"It's on", his sister glared at me. I think only I know what she really meant. We played for a while until I got the card I really wanted. I started to drawing two stick figures a boy and a girl. Then I drew a nice little circle flower thingy in the girls hand. Well. It was more of a glob but you know not everyone does well with this game.

"Um murder death", he guessed. "I have no clue". The timer dinged.

"Its date", I giggled nervously. "As in will you go on a date with me"? I pecked him on the cheek thinking that would give me the win. Instead he moved away from me. I stared at him with hurt in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Colleen", he said softly. "But you're not my type". He grabbed his sister hand. I see now what I need to do…

I quietly stood up and left the room. I could feel Nathan's eyes follow me. I grabbed a frying pan and came back in. The two country's backs where to me. Nathan didn't say anything just stared as I got closer. I lifted the pan up then slammed it into the side of my true loves head. His sister screamed as he toppled over into her lap. She looked up at me with horror before I took her out. He shouldn't have rejected me. We could have been together forever.

"Nathan can you take care of Czech for me", I smiled sweetly at him. He nodded slowly and lifted her body over his shoulder. I dragged my love up the stairs into one of the bed rooms. The room looked like it once belonged to Czech with the various perfume bottles that lined the vanity. I found a wooden chest in the corner. I somehow managed to lift him into it. Using torn pieces of the sheets I binded his wrists behind his back and his ankles. Then I gagged his mouth so he wouldn't talk back to me like a bad husband. "Your poor beautiful heads going to bruise now", I giggle stroking the spot I hit. My eyes brightened as I closed the lid and locked it. "I'll fix it". I had taken one of Czech's necklace chains and attached it to the key. It went around my neck so no one could take my Slovakia away.

I skipped back down stairs humming and found Nathan in the kitchen. "Where did you put his sister", I smiled grabbing a wet rag.

"Shed out back", he mumbled refusing to meet my gaze. This is very rude in my mind!

"Good thank you Nathan", I pecked him on the cheek. His face grew red. "You're not going to call my brother, are you? That wouldn't be very nice".

"No my concern is Netherlands sister", he frowned. "Do what you have to do? I won't get in the way". He glanced at the clock hanging next to the stove. Hmm it's almost six I'm going to have to feed Slovakia soon. Wonder what I should make… Maybe just some apple slices. "I have to go Colleen Netherlands will kill me if I don't go bring Emma home soon. Can I trust you not to kill him?"

"I would never hurt him", I giggled. "Tell Emma I said Hi". I went back upstairs and tended to my love. He still wasn't awake yet. Felicity was wrong all those times she said no one would love me. I can make him. I pressed the cloth to his temples. Slovakia's face twitched in the cutest way! I wish I had a camera!

His eyes opened. He tried saying something but the cloth muffled his voice. "Would you like something to eat", I smiled untying the cloth.

"No it will probably be drugged," he glared at me. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want you to like me", I whispered leaving him. I brought him some apple slices. I could hear his sister yelling from the back yard. I was hoping she would stay out longer. Oh Well I can always fix that later!

I had to force the pieces into his mouth. It was a lot of work. "I won't ever like you not even as an acquaintance, he frowned.

"Yes you will", I giggled. "You're just being stubborn now! Remember that book I told you about? I hope to change the ending". He stopped fighting me with the apples which made me very happy. I locked my love back up. I grinned.

Oh Czech it looks like you were wrong. I finally won...

**Emma Pov**

I have to say one thing…OUR CASTLE IS PRETTY FREAKING AWSOME! I even made a little fir in the middle of the room where I was burning little Netherlands flags. I claim this land for the Ducks! DOWN WITH THE JERK!

The best part is that the whole fort is made out of pillows and mattresses so if Netherlands decides to attack our nation of awesomeness Denmark can always just move it to another side of the house. WE WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD USING THE POWER OF FLUFFYNESS AND DESTROY THE ALMIGHTY RABBITS AND NETHERLANDS!

All this taking over the world planning was making me hungry. Where is Eve anyways with our food?

"Well I feel accomplished for today", I crawled into the fort and leaned against pillows.

"Little girl you are epic", Den laughed.

"Right back at ya man", I winked. "I wish you were my brother instead of the jerk of all jerkiness".

"Want to come live with me", he chugged down a glass of beer. Okay he is officially at the top of my list.

"Yes", I squealed. Then I thought about it and sighed. "But Netherlands would never let me."

"Screw him", Denmark took out his battle axe. "I can take you by force. Go grab a weapon."

"Dude that seems like too much work", I closed my eyes. I felt the mattress fall on top of me. I glanced up and saw it sliced in half. Denmark was smiling down at me. I squealed and ran away. This is so much fun! I dashed upstairs and found a room full of guns. I closed and locked the doors. I needed a weapon fast. Then I saw the perfect one.

I grabbed a magical blue hair brush. I waited as I heard the Nordic coming. I readied my arm. His ace went through the door. It broke apart. Denmark grinned at me. I aimed and threw the brush. It hit him directly in the eye. Denmark dropped his axe. I ran past him grabbing my new hair brush.

Screw actual weapons I'm too awesome to use such things. Because I am freaking Emma whatever my last name is! Brushy and I are one step closer to world domination. And I am still hungry. *siiiigh*

"What have you idiots done to my house", I heard someone scream just as I placed my foot on the first step. I back tracked to where Denmark was still clutching his eye.

"Denmark the gun loving country just came home", I whispered. "I don't think he's happy about DenEmmaopolious".

"I see", he thought for a moment. "I know lets casually walk down there and act like we had nothing to do with it".

"Sounds crazy enough that it just might work", I held my hand out to him. We did an awesome little handshake thing Denmark taught me. "Let's do this thing".

We slowly walked down the stairs and saw Switzerland curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. "Sup Switzer", Den waved. Good, so far everything is going good.

"Wow just look at this mess," I whistled glancing around. "I wonder who did all of this."

"Ya they better be locked away for good", Den took my hand and led me around the other country to the safety of the door.

"I know it was you", Switzerland glared at us taking out a hand pistol. "Get out of my house". We dodge bullets running out. Nathan was walking up the sidewalk.

"Hi Babysitter", I called back to him.

"Emma where are you going", he asked. There was a pause until a stream of inappropriate words came out as he caught up to us.

We were doing fine running until we got to the edge of Switzerland's property. There was a line of turrets on the border. They spun around and looked at us with an orange eye. They all said Hello before firing.

"FUDGE A DUCK", I shrieked as Denmark and Nathan blocked us with their weapons. I would have helped but you know, brushy can only do so much.

I ducked into a bush. Someone poked my shoulder. I glanced left and saw Italy smiling. "Hi Italy what are you doing here".

"Ve I brought some pasta for me, Germany and my bella to share", He took out a container with bullet holes in it. "Do you know where she might be"?

"Italy it's me Emma", I smiled back. He looked confused. "WAFFLES"!

"PASTA", he hugged me. "I remember now bella. Yaaaay"!

"HEY NATHAN I FOUND ITALY CAN WE KEEP HIM", I yelled over the bush.

"NO", he said slicing one of the turrets in half. It whispered goodbye before shutting off.

"We should all surrender under the white flag", Italy handed me one. Together we fought the turrets off with our awesome waving skills! I don't think that made my babysitter happy…

**a/n :And done! Tell me what you peoples think!**


	23. Chapter 18

**A/N I feel bad if there isn't an author note so I'll just give you people a little fun fact**

**We share 70% of our DNA with a slug**

**Disclaimer: Ég eiga ekki Hetalia!**

**Evelyn Pov**

When I opened my eyes I saw my legs draped over Finland's lap. He smiled at me. "How did you sleep"?

"Fine can I call my brothers now", I tried lifting up my head but it still felt heavy. He leaned over and placed his hand over my forehead.

"You feel warm", he frowned pulling back. Finland then lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the second floor. He brought me to the room farthest down the hallway and forced me under the covers. "I'll be back with some tea". He left me alone for the moment.

I didn't want tea I wanted my brothers. Or at least for them to know where I am. Iceland is probably destroying half the world by now.

Finland came back with the tea and watched as I drank the whole cup. In a few minutes I was asleep again…

Next time I woke up Finland was standing over me smiling holding another cup. I reluctantly took it and pretended to take a sip. Satisfied he turned to leave. "Finland, Icy and Norway don't know where I am do they"?

"Don't worry Eve I took care of everything", he slowly closed the door. The moment I heard his footsteps walk away I got out of the bed. I dumped the tea in the plant on the other side of the room. I didn't want to be rude but I really didn't need any more after the last two cups. I placed the cup on the nightstand and crawled back under the covers. I pretended to be asleep when he came in. The Nordic brushed my hair off my face then left. I heard the door close. I opened my eyes again. The cup was gone.

I went to the door and pressed my ear to the wood. I could hear voices going away from me. I walked slowly down the hallway to the staircase and hide around the corner.

"She should be out for an hour or two", I heard Finland say.

"And no one knows she is here", I recognized the other voice. My eyes widened. Prussia…

"No I feel bad for lying to everyone", Finland sounded genially sad.

"I need my less epic of a brother in the war", Prussia sighed. "Since that stupid Russian girl made him all weird and depressed he doesn't want to be involved anymore". I leaned closer to the edge to get a better look. "I need my family to be on England's side so it evens out the var".

I tipped over and lost my balance. I fell down the stairs. Stupid no coordination always ruins everything. I glanced up at Finland with his hand down to me. Does he just always smile? I lifted my own hand up and he wrapped his fingers around my wrist. "Would you like to make the call now"?

Prussia took out a phone while Finland dragged me back upstairs into the room. I tucked my knees to my chin on the bed. I noticed the Nordic still had the mug in his hand. He kept glancing from it to me.

Prussia came in laughing, "You don't believe me Norway? *kesesese* she's right here". He held the phone down to me. "Get her to scream", he whispered to Finland.

Finland grabbed my knee with one hand and squeezed. I squealed kicking him in the face. He kind of deserved it.

"I did not just touch her knee", Prussia laughed. "Ve are doing very torturous things"

"No their not Norway I'm fmmamam", I screamed before Finland covered my mouth. He was covering his cheek where I kicked him with the other hand. "Sorry Finland", I whispered.

"It's okay Evelyn", he smiled at me. Stupid brain why on Earth was I the one apologizing! This is his fault.

"How do you still not believe me", Prussia was yelling now. I flinched at every word. "She disobeyed zou get over it and declare war on us".

"Excuse me Mr. Prussia", I raised my hand. "That is false information. Iceland said I could leave Switzerland with Finland so I broke no rules".

"That is very true Prussia", Finland nodded.

"Vell for the purpose of this awesome call you left vith me", Prussia glared at me then continued into the phone. "So suck it losers".

"But that's lying and lying is a sin", I said softly as Finland pulled me into a comfort hug. I casually slipped one of my pins out of my hair and stabbed it into his leg. Finland shrieked letting go of me. I ran through the house down to the front door. I could hear Prussia swearing behind me. I went out of the house and nearly ran into my magical brother. He nodded hello to me.

"Prussia I have someone that wants to speak with you", he handed me the phone.

"Hi Mr. Prussia", I giggle.

"How the H*** did you get to Norway so fast", he yelled. "Finland you were supposed to catch her".

"I'm sorry but I'm kind of busy with a leg wound right now", I could hear Finland say.

"Look out the window", I saw his head poke out from behind the curtain. I waved and ran back inside. Norway followed me up to the room were Finland was slowly bleeding to death. I hugged him. "I am sorry Finland but you did kidnap me".

"It's okay Eve", he hugged me. Finland is probably the worst kidnapper ever.

"Finland what's the meaning of this", Norway glared at the two FDS members.

"I just wanted to do something myself for once without other country's ordering me around", Finland smiled. I saw him reach behind the bed. Norway still looked confused so I explained everything that had relevance to FDS which didn't include much of Japan. Otherwise my brother's would probably go chop off his head.

"I see", he frowned. "Fin stop this madness, it is obvious that your little rebellion isn't going to win".

"Rebellion", Prussia laughed. "This is more than some small rebellion."

"And you can't leave now Norway", Finland pulled out a sniper and pointed it at the other Nordic.

"I'm a country Finland I can't die", Norway smirked.

"But she can", he held it to my head. I remained calm. Fin wasn't going to fire that gun on me. He's too nice for that.

I think Norway knew that two because he attacked Finland. "Go Eve get to Icy", he held out his hand and burned fins arm. Prussia was two busy laughing to do anything. I rolled my eyes before leaving. I rushed through the trees until I came to a beach. I could see little mini islands in the distance. I glanced at the water and started to cry.

"Norway I can't swim", I whispered. But I had to do this for my brother. I lifted up my dress hem and started to walk into the water. Tears fell from my eyes as I neared knee deep. I could see tiny fish swimming under the surface. But I stayed strong. Until the water touched my chin. I freaked out and ran back to shore. I curled up into a little ball. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Eve come back to the house", Finland whispered.

"No your evil and trying to take over the world", I remained staring at the deadly waves.

"I'm not trying to take over the world", Finland giggled. "I just want to prove to Siv that I can take care of myself. That way he doesn't have to worry about me as much. It was just supposed to be England and Mr. Russia's sisters. I didn't think Sealand would find you."

"So you knew I existed", I tilted my head confused.

"We guessed after accidentally going into your room once", Finland said. "Siv thought it was best if Icy thought his little sister was still a secret".

"Where's Norway and Prussia", I glanced back at the house. Finland sat down in the sand next to me.

"Arguing", he smiled. "Forgiveness hug and flower?" He pulled out a daisy. I eagerly took it and glomped him causing Finland to fall back. What can I say flowers are my weakness.

**Emma Pov**

"Here's the plan", I pointed brushy at the epic sand drawing I made. It consisted of stick figures of all of us and Netherlands who was part of me and Italy's hangman game. It was very fun drawing his hair that looks like a freaking wall. "Babysitter and Epicness will be our offense and slice the evil pods of doom while me and cutie stay behind the bush and stay on defense. Really we will be guarding the white flags and taking a siesta but that information is classified. Questions"?

Nathan raised his hand. I tossed him my brush giving my brothers slave permission to speak. "Emma you do realize I'M not an actual babysitter but a skilled assassin that could snap your neck with in seconds".

"Soldier are you questioning the awesomeness that is my code name giving powers", I shot him my scary look.

"Yes I am", he met me with an equally as deadly glare. Hmm..I thought he wouldn't talk back and recognize his place among my troops…

"SCREW YOU SLAVE", I screamed punching him in the arm. I then shoved my thumb into his forehead. Yes that is what I shall call him from now on because Nathan's only purpose is to tend to the awsomness that is me! " I can kill you in over a hundred ways using..my..thumb".

"Sure you can", Nathan rolled his eyes. I grinned in victory as he left to continue fighting turrets with Denmark. They all greeted them before firing except for one.

"How are you", it said. The other turrets stopped shooting and turned to it. If robotic machines could give the WTF that's what these ones would be doing.

"Great", Denmark smiled while my babysitter face palmed. "And you?" he asked as the other turrets started screaming defect. They fired on the poor turret.

"Dead", it replied before bursting into a million pieces. RIP my poor friend...RIP

"Italy we can't just stay here and be unawesome", I stood up and striked a pose to epic for any bullets to hit.

"Yes we can bella' Italy was shaking his head rapidly. "Gather under the white flag of pasta".

"COME ON ITALY WHERES THE FUN IN THAT", I screamed before running into battle. I started hitting the closet one to me over and over with brushy.

"Owww please...stop", it said. Then Nathan sliced it in half with his long sword swinging his other one to get the turret next to me.

Italy finally came out from behind the bush. He held out his container of pasta. I grabbed a clump and shoved it into my mouth...so freaking good. "Good job bella", he smiled. I glomped him.

"What about me", Nathan asked." I did all the work".

"Shhhhh", I let go of Italy and stroked the side of my slave's head. "It's okay babysitter we can't all be as cool as me"

"Stop destroying everything", I heard someone yell. Switzerland had his gun pointed at my head. I closed my eyes as he pulled down on the trigger. I had heard the gun go off but I was still alive. Want to know what saved me?

Here's a hint: he's five foot four and is almost as fabulous as France!

"LUXY", I shrieked. He smiled softly at me from where he held his halberd out that reflected the bullet. "Your back from touring France"! YES NETHERLANDS OFICALY HAS NO CONTROL OVER ME ANY MORE!

"Yes and I see sister you've been getting in trouble as usual", he smiled and flicked his gorgeous brown locks back. Denmark had inched his way over and was poking my brothers weapon. "Please sir if you could refrain from touching it I don't need your blood all over my clothes".

"Pft I have my epic battle axe I don't need one of those", den laughed. Walking past me he whispered, "I want one".

"Ya did you know that the jerk is part of a gang", I hugged him. Luxy tensed. Hey at least he isn't having a meltdown like a few years ago.

"That's very unfortunate", he sighed. The turrets fired again. My brother pried me off. He took his halberd and sliced all the remaining machines in half with one swing. Never losing his smile. He is a flippen god I swear! "Anyways Netherlands sent me to come and bring you home".

"That's my job", Nathan glared. I slapped him on the arm.

"Do not disrespect the fabulousness that is my brother", I stuck my tongue out at Nathan and laughed at the look of disgust he gave me.

"Or you can come with me to Romania's castle", he said.

"YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES I LOVE YOU BRO", I hugged Italy. "We're going to see a vampire!" Best brother ever! I hope Romania drinks blood. Not mine but maybe Netherlands. Until he drained dry and looks like a grape. Now I'm hungry...stupid grapes...

"Wait", the neutral country yelled as we all started walking away. "Who's going to pay for the damage to my house and security system".

Luxy tossed a gold credit card at him. Switzerland's eyes went wide. "Just use whatever is left on that one". He glanced at the slightly burning house. "You really have been busy haven't you?"

"Dude, don't even get me started" I held my hand up to stop him from questioning me.

"If you can handle Emma I'm going to go", Nathan said. "There's something I need to take care of".

"is it a girl", Luxy smiled innocently. Nathan just blushed before storming the other way.

"That would a yes", I giggled high fiving my bro. "Oh and its probably best if we avoid all airports for reasons best left unsaid".

"That's okay we can just take the jet", he said it like that was normal. "But why don't you have shoes".

"Is there some law that says a girl has to wear shoes", I pouted. "Because if there is that is extremely sexiest and the man who made that law needs to be burned by the stake".

"Isn't it just as bad for you to just suppose that is was a male that made the rule", luxemberg smirked at me. Oh touché dear brother.

Though I must say I'm loving the fact he has yet to question my blue hair and green and purple dress. See if it was anyone but Luxy they would send me to a counselor for testing. And trust me that's not a very good idea. Netherlands already tried many times. My counselor needed to seek medical treatment after one lesson with me. After three days I needed two at every session in case one goes insane halfway through and try to stab me with a knife. And it was never the same two. I soon had become that kid everyone hoped wouldn't show up. Belgium decided that it was a waste of money for me to spread my insanity to doctors so I stopped going.

Moral of that little story of my life: Netherlands is a douche.

**Colleen Pov**

I wish Czech would stop screaming at me. Its rather annoying. Plus it only putting a bigger distance between me and my love. I can't let this go on much longer otherwise Slovakia will never fully love me. And hitting her over the head with a frying pan is only a temporary solution. Unless I slip something in her food. Like...ant poisoning. Nonononono I will not go as low as to kill her. My love wouldn't forgive me. I could have always taken slo-chan back to Australia. I can't believe this is turning into one of Those movies.

I held the tray of apples outside the shed. I unlocked the sliding door and took a deep breath before stepping in. I slide the tray along the floor to where she was tied up. "I can't move my hands", she rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to go over there though", I pouted. "You'll hurt me". I kept my frying pan behind my back.

"I promise if you untie me I won't hurt you", she sounded sarcastic. I don't trust sarcasm though it is one of my best weapons. "Besides as our kidnapper it's your duty to protect and feed us. It's in the kidnapping handbook".

"I suppose if it's in the handbook", I knelt down and untied her wrists. Right away Czech reached up and grabbed my neck. I don't think she was telling the truth about the handbook. I brought my arm around and hit her with the frying pan. Her body went limp, oh god I killed her! Slovakia is going to be very angry at me now. Unless he never finds out...

I dragged her corpse crying back into the house. I found the basement door and pushed Czech down the stairs. A small spot of red showed through her brown hair.

I closed and locked her in. I'll bury the body later. Right now I have to feed Slovakia.

I reopened the chest in Czechs room. He didn't even glare as I forced fruit down his throat. I must say he was adorable all curled up in a tiny ball.

"How long are you going to keep me in here", he asked softly.

"Until I can trust you my love not to run away", I giggled slowly closing the lid. He begged me to stop.

"I'm sorry Colleen for being a jerk earlier you just caught me off guard", he stared into my eyes. I felt my heart flip with joy.

"I forgive you" I kissed my damaged love on the cheek. But it's okay, I can fix him. "I'll be back in about ten minutes". He didn't say anything else as I relocked him in. But I swore as I walked away I heard him mumble something about Stockholm syndrome.

The doorbell started ringing. Against my better judgment I answered it. Of course it was City. She really can't just let me have any fun!

"Where's Czech and Slovakia?", she gave me her famous glare.

"Who", I tilted my head to the side all adorable like. No one can resist the tilt!

"Don't play dumb", she rolled her green eyes. "He either rejected you or you killed him".

"Please don't ruin this for me City", I begged her. "We're in love".

"Colleen you're not mentally stable", she was getting louder.

"Hey city did you come alone", I glanced behind her expecting an army. Then I gasped. Flip I forgot about the front door!

I made a run dash to the back of the house just in time to see Iceland and Sealand sneaking in. They didn't see me as I hid around the corner waiting. As Iceland walked past I jumped on top of him and slammed his skull into the floor. Once he was out I turned to Sealand. I was able to quickly grab him and drag the fighting boy into the kitchen. I shoved him into the oven a pushed the lock button. He was screaming my name. I ignored him. I still had Bestie to deal with.

The door to the basement was opened. I calmly went down the steps. There was no hurry..she was trapped. I found Bestie staring down at Czech "You killed her", she stated.

"Yepper doodles", I giggled. I held the frying pan up. She backed away the started to run but tripped on air. I pinned my friend to the ground.

"Please Colly I can't afford my beautiful mind to be damaged", it sounded more like a threat. How dare she defy me? I actually won for once..and it felt good...

"No problem", I smiled before sending her into dreamland." The first ones free".

I lifted her body into an ice-cream freezer that can't be opened from the inside before returning to my love. That took way too much time and effort.

Slovakia was calling my name. I couldn't believe the look of joy when I let him out of his prison. "You said that you were only going to be gone for a few minutes" he spoke softly as I untied his wrists and ankles. "I thought you weren't coming back."

"We had some unnecessary guests love", I smiled as he hugged me. "I took care of it". I held Slovakia's hand as I lead him down stairs. Iceland was still lying on the floor. I let go of Slo-chan and grabbed the Nordics arm. Down to the basement he went.

I came back to my love. And Nathan?

"Hey Colleen", he waved to me.

"Hi why are you here", I linked my arm into Slovakia's.

"Just seeing if you're okay", he sounded disappointed. "But I see that you have everything you wanted".

My heart is broken in thirds.

"Actually I could use your help with a situation downstairs", I gave him my adorable face that no guy could resist. "Slo-chan, stay here for a moment okay". He nodded and I pecked him on the cheek smiling.

I took Nathan to the basement door.

"What kind of problem", he stared into my eyes. There such a deep brown I had to look away.

"I may have locked two countries and a city down there", I smiled at him innocently

**Felicity Pov**

That bloody idiot hit me with a frying pan. A FRYING PAN. That is so degrading. At least use a flippen real weapon Colleen. Ow my head hurts..

I opened my eyes and felt around the darkness. I was in some sort of enclosed space. I tried pushing up but nothing budged. I ran my hand along the wall. It almost felt like one of those…

Oh my bloody gosh

You've got to be kidding me

"YOU FREAKING LOCKED ME IN A FREEZER", I screamed. I hope she can hear me. Then she can curl up in a corner in fear knowing that the moment I get out of here I'm going to stab her twenty one times with my whisk.

"Can you please stop screaming I'm trying to slowly die here", I heard a muffled shout. Using my amazing brain powers I was able to use the process of elimination to determine that the voice was Czech. This and the fact that we are in her house and Colleen is too dumb to slowly die.

"How about you let me out of here so I can strangle the stupid Australians neck", I rolled my eyes.

"Only if I get to finish her off", the lid lifted up. Czech helped me out. Her usual brown hair was now stained red and she had a major cut going down her cheek. I was kind of scared of the murderous look in the country's eyes. I just hope she doesn't turn on me. "She threw Iceland down here a few minutes ago. Next time we should jump her and with both of us there is no way that idiot can get away".

"How do I know you won't just shove me back in that freezer the moment you have a chance", I could hear the floorboards creak from upstairs. That fool had to come down sooner or later.

"That means I'll have to keep you in my house", she rolled her pale blue eyes.

"Point taken", I hear the upstairs door slowly creak open. We hid behind the staircase. I could see her come down the stairs slowly. The stairs creaked twice as much. There was an outline of a boy. I could not believe my eyes. Someone is actually stupid enough to work with that idiot. What has the world come to. "I'm not sure we can take both of them down".

"Where did her body go", Colleen was staring at the bloody spot. I saw her head shift up and meet with the open freezer. I could imagine her eyes slowly widening with realization. I didn't give her long to think. Within seconds I was on top of her. She flashed me a smile. "Hey City how it going".

"YOU BLOODY MORON", I screamed pushing down on her shoulders.

"Um Nathan help me", she pleaded.

No one came to her rescue. I looked back and saw Czech battling the boy. I grinned down at my stupid friend. I pushed down harder and Colly squealed that I was hurting her. "Do you hear that Colleen"?

"What", her lip quivered.

"That's the sound of no one caring about you", I laughed. Yes it was a little mean but in all fairness she did lock me in a freezer.

"You're so cruel", she cried. "I won't be your friend anymore if you don't let me go".

"Fine see what I care", I got up and stormed upstairs. I glared at Slovakia who looked as confused as flip. I heard someone crying from the oven. I peered into the little window and smiled at my younger brother. He motioned for me to let him out. I just waved then turned the oven on for four hundred degrees.

"Felicity please let me out", he cried.

"See I would but there's a tiny problem", I leaned against the wall with a sly smirk. Slovakia maybe giving me a horrified glare, but he's not doing anything to stop this. "I don't like you".

"But I'm your brother", my sibling pleaded.

"Well after you kidnapped me left me in Poland and caused this whole war I officially disown you", I giggled. "Unless…"

"Unless what", Sealand's voice was horse. "Please sis my skin is melting".

"FELICITY I'M SORRY YOUR LIKE MY BFF FOREVER AND PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME", Colleen came flying up the stairs. She stared at the oven. "Sealand's in there".

"I know", I laughed. She went against my wishes and let him out. His skin was a little pink but not bad. Which was depressing. "What the flip Colleen you're a horrible person".

"I'M the horrible person", she glared actually glared at me. "You just burned your own brother. I take back all that forgiveness stuff we are through". She grabbed Slovakia's hand. "Me and my love will socialize somewhere else". She pouted and went outside. I rolled my eyes.

"MY LOVE AND I", I called after her.

Nathan came up with Czech unconscious over his shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah do you have any rope".

"You're not going to hang her are you", my jaw dropped.

"No unless Colleen wants me to", I think there was a little blush going on.

"I will have my revenge on all of you", Sealand pointed up at me.

"Go die in a hole no one loves you", I snapped. He cowered into a ball. Victory for Felicity!

"I TAKE IT BACK", Colly came crying. She hugged me. I tensed under her arms. This was getting annoying.

"So are we good or not because I could care less", I sighed. "I have more important things to deal with".

"Your horrible", she went sobbing into Nathans arms. May I say not Slovakia's, her one and only "true love". Though it was awkward with a country over his shoulder. I really need to get her back to Australia's. This is bloody insane.

**Kira Pov**

I woke up in a plain room. Not chained up or tied in like other times. This was not Brother's home. At that thought I could not help but feel abandoned. Big Brother Russia betrayed me.

I slid out from under covers and tiptoed to the door. I opened slowly the door. It led to small hallway that overlooked a living room. I could see Stupid Latvia down below. He was playing chess by himself. I couldn't help but snicker. Poor Latvia has no friend to play little game of chess with! I also had to laugh at the random pole in the middle of the room. Only Latvia..

Then my eyes narrowed. Crowie was lying up against armchair next to stupid captor. Yes…Captor there's no way Russia actually would give me to Baltic! It had to be a big misunderstanding! That was my little reassuring lie at the time. I knew it wasn't true.

I sneaked down steps behind Baltic. I crouched and reached for crowie.

"Want to play some chess with me", Latvia peered over the back at me. I froze. There was no way he could have heard my mad ninja sneaking skills. Then I looked past him at the mirror hanging on the wall.

"No you kidnapped me", I swung at his head. Latvia ducked.

"Russia gave you to me Kira", he said calmly.

"LIAR", I pushed chair over causing Baltic to go flying. I laughed as he scrambled up. "Big Brother would never do that to me"!

"He did get over it Kira", Latvia meet my glare. I screamed and charged at him. Confused dashed away. "I'm no longer part of Russia anymore either."

"Why would he let servant go", I lunged at Baltic. He step out of way. I felt something snap to my wrist. It was a pair of handcuffs. Only one side was locked though. I giggled. He can't even lock me up right. I lifted crowie up. Baltic backed up slowly to the pole. I striked it down hitting the metal. It made a loud ringing noise that hurt my ears. I dropped my weapon covering my ears. Should it really have been that loud?

Latvia unfazed took the chance and grabbed the other end of the cuff and quickly enclosed it around the pole. He took out ear plugs and smiled at me backing away. I pulled my arm trying to get to him. "LET KIRA GO", I screamed. "So I can rip the face off and stuff it down your throat"

"No", he frowned. "Not until you calm down". He left the room. I started beating the pole with Crowie. Each time having to cover my ears to block out the sound. This was very much back firing.

Latvia came back with a small tray. On it was a glass of water that had a weird tint to it. Confused set it just out of my reach and slid it across the floor. "What is this", I held the glass up to light then sniffed it.

"Something to make you better", Baltic sighed.

"I'm not going to take medication", I threw the glass at his head. This time he didn't duck in time. The glass shattered giving Latvia a few small cuts on his face. I giggled. Stupid Latvia should have given me plastic. "I feel better than ever"!

"Your insane", he cried out of anger.

"I WANT MY BROTHER NOT STUPID BALTIC", I shrieked. It echoed through the house.

"Well I wish that everything was back to when you were still shorter than me", his voice was almost to soft for me to hear.

"Confused that was when I was like twelve", I raised an eyebrow at him. "It does not take much".

He remained quiet. Just standing there staring at me with these big sad eyes. Then Latvia pulled a folded paper out of his pocket and tossed it on the ground in front of me. "Here you can have this. Call me when you stop being hateful and mean". He went up the stairs into the room next to the one I was in. The door slammed, I was alone.

I picked up the paper. It was yellow from age. I carefully opened it up. A half done face of a girl stared back at me. I lightly stroked the lines with my fingers. I remember her…

I curled into a tight ball and rocked back and forth. I was finally at my breaking point. I glanced up at Latvia you was leaning against the railing watching me. Next thing I knew his arms where around me. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "Where did you find it"?

"Russia told me to get rid of it but I saved it for when you got older", he whispered. "I just wanted you to stop screaming at night and be happy".

"Thank you brális", I rested my head on his shoulder. Don't get me wrong later I'm so kicking his butt. For now I just need someone to be here for me. Plus I am too tired to care.

"This was what I wanted Kira", I could feel his smile. "Nothing else just this"…


	24. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry it took so long. Life just kind of happened. I did not come up with the name Fire Death Squad by the way for Sealand's group. My friend who Emma is based off of did. I figured why not since its not like I would have came up with anything better.**

**Fun Fact: Goldfish lose their color if kept in dim light. Similar to humans, they need sunlight to keep their pigment. **

**Colleen Pov**

Nathan patted me on the back. I tried not to giggle at the glares he was giving city for being a big meanie. He let go of me and walked to the door after setting Czech's body on the couch. "I got to go Colleen my planes going to be here in a few hours". He flashed me a smile before leaving my life. I just stared at that door even as Slovakia wrapped his arm around me.

It sucks to be me…

"Felicity can I have a glass of water or something", Sealand whimpered.

"No", Ex-Bestie snapped. "You're a horrible child that deserves to die".

I sighed. Why can't everyone just always be happy like me? I'm stuck in a house with two majorly crappy people(Czech and City). I wish I was with Australia. He would be able to make me smile and laugh again. Unlike Ms. Felicity Kirkland over there. Waaiit a minute…

Arthur Kirkland…

Jack Kirkland…

Felicity Kirkland…

Colleen Kirkland…We have the same last names. That means we're more than best friends.

"We're sisters", I squealed. City's eyes got wide. Glad to see that I'm not the only one in awe of this amazing discovery!

"No we are not", she shook her head rapidly.

"Yes we have the same last names", I let go of Slovakia and hugged my new family member. This is so great now I'm not the only girl in the family!

"Your invading my bubble you idiot", she mumbled. I only squeezed harder. Sealand was laughing his head off in the time out corner.

"I can't believe you never told her", Sealand smirked. That means City knew this whole entire time? And we could have been doing sisterly activities! Think of all those wasted years. We even missed sister day every year! I felt so terrible.

"Now we can have sister sleep overs every night and crash each other's Christmas parties", I shrieked. I grabbed her hands and stared felicity right in the eyes. "We'll have to spend every second together Sister-Bestie".

"Like we do now", she pushed me away.

"Yes only as sisters", I nodded giggling. Think of all the mischief we can get in together as the sister duo. Our Sisterly team will have to come up with an epic name so at sister conventions everyone will know who we are. Is there even such thing as a sister convention? I suppose if not I could always create one for us! "Everyone in the Kirkland Family can wear matching T-shirts!"

"Colleen we were always half-sister", Felicity spoke very slowly. "I just disowned you".

"What did I miss", I heard Czech say. I was to busy hugging my new found relative to see what the others were doing.

"Well my true lover just found out the mean one is her sister after about sixty years. And I think Iceland is still locked in the basement", my true love said.

"I see do they have to do this here", I could hear the hatred dripping from her voice. I turned and gave her my famous smile. But I stopped halfway. Already the twins where connected again. I don't know how much longer I can deal with this before I take one of those steak knives on the counter and stab someone.

"City as my dear loving sister you get some say with who I end up with", I whispered in her ear. "What should I do".

"Kiss him and if you feel sparks my darling then he is the one", she sounded sincere for a moment. Then came the laughter. Felicity brushed away a tear. "Oh that was great".

I took her sarcastic advice to the heart though. I let go of my sister and slowly walked over to my love. He met my eyes as did his stupid twin. I pushed her to the side. Czech's face grew red as I grabbed her brother and kissed him right on the lips. I held it for a few seconds before pulling away. I couldn't help but frown. Slo-chan blushed madly. I kept thinking that maybe I did it wrong. SO I tried again. Still nothing.

"Oh My Gawd", My eyes went huge upon realizing the problem.

"What", Slovakia smiled. I pushed him away when he tried to grab my hand. The country's brown eyes narrowed. "Colleen, what's wrong".

I ignored him. My heart was racing in a panic as I looped my arm through Felicity's. I dragged her from the room shouting at Sealand to follow. "Colly I was joking about the sparks. I didn't realize you would actually kiss him".

"I'm glad that you did", I pushed the front door open. "It opened my eyes to the truth of my happiness."

"Where are we going", she tried to hold me back but failed. I was on an important mission that no one was going to stop. I only had an hour at best before he got on that plane.

I called a taxi and pushed my siblings in. "to the airport please".

"No", City glared at me realizing my true intentions.

"Please Sister-Bestie", I pleaded. "Just one more stop then we can go home to Brother-England and brother-Ausie".

"Fine", she sank back into the seat. "But only if you stop putting brother and sister in front of everyone's names".

"Yay I love you", I fell into her like a drunk. The cab driver rolled his eyes probably thinking I was one. It was the longest twenty minutes of my life. I didn't even wait for the car to stop before bursting out and running into the small airport. I just had to reach him before it was to late.

"Colleen stop", my sister screamed from behind. I never slowed down. I ran past all the wanted poster of Emma and I reaching security. The line was over thirty people long. I broke all of the laws and cut in front of complaining citizens. I rushed through the metal detectors. Security called after me to stop but nothing can stop love!

I found the gate for the flight to Netherlands. I saw the adorable back of his head at the end of the line. Brown hair and all. "Nathan don't go", I screamed hugging him from behind. Or I thought it was him.

The guy turned around and glared at me. It was some older guy with a beard. I blushed and said sorry letting go. I saw my actual lover three people ahead. I repeated my screaming and hugging.

"Colleen what are you doing here", he hugged me back.

"Nathan please don't leave me", tears filled my eyes. "Come with me back to Australia".

"I'm sorry Colly", he whispered. "But Netherlands is already irritated that I came here in the first place. I could lose my job". He risked Netherlands wrath for me? That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me…

"I think I love you though", I pleaded.

"Colly", he pulled back and I could see in those adorable brown eyes that he didn't want to go.

"Don't let me be alone again", I cried. The last call for his flight was announced. Nathan was the last one at the gate.

"We'll see each other soon", he smiled at me.

"But..", I was silenced by his kiss. Unlike Slovakia I felt something in my chest. I knew it…I found my Romeo. I wasn't ever going to let him go.

"I love you two", he let go of me shoving something in my hand. Nathan cast one final glance back at me before going through the doors. I looked down at my hands as tears fell down on a silver ring engraved:

_You are my angel_

I official feel like I'm in one of those movies…

**Kira Pov**

"I was thinking a yellow", I stared at the blank white walls of my new room. I agreed to stay if I got to choose everything in my new room instead of all the white. For whatever reason that seems like common colour with Baltic States.

"How about a purple or something non-Russia related", Latvia was rubbing head where I had hit with pole. It may have taken a few minutes but I had finally disconnected it with floor. I also got crowie back that may have helped dislocate Baltic shoulder.

"Yellow", I frowned. "It has to look exactly like old room in Russia that is now into ashes".

"Every last detail?", his jaw dropped. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Every last detail", I nodded smiling. "I hope that Baltic took picture of room he destroyed". I skipped out of room like Duckie would cradling crowie in arms. I could care less what room looks like. It's just fun to mess with Confused.

I could hear his voice upstairs. Sure enough about a half hour later other Baltics came with buckets of paint and worker helmets. Curious I followed them up. Latvia was measuring rom and making tiny marks. I could see out the window a giant crane. He was seriously doing this for me.

Estonia and Lithuania took pictures out of their pockets. I snatched them from hands. It was of my room. I punched them in the arms. "Stop going in my room and doing weird Baltic stuff." I turned to Latvia. "I did not mean go destroy half of upper floor to make room same. I just wanted my stuff back and clothes that are not Lithuania's".

"But you said every detail had to be the same", Confused was...well confused.

"It's is called the joking meaning not serious", I rolled the eyes at the idiot. I grabbed a paint brush. I then went to the window and motioned for crane man to go home. He rubbed his fingers together expecting to be paid for doing nothing. One raise from crowie sent his packing though so it is all good. I glared at Lithuania and Estonia and threw paint brushes at them. "Do not stare or I will have to take eyes out."

That got them painting. I smiled at how much power I had. I was content painting walls. It did not take long with the four of us to finish. No to get rid of Baltic man clothes.

I grabbed Confused hand and dragged him back down stairs. I think he just gave up questioning me because there was no protest this time. "Baltic drive to store now", I pushed him through the door.

"Kira I don't own a car", he mumbled. Estonia and Lithuania chuckled from behind us.

"How does a country not own a car", I glared at him. "You just go to shop and tell person your country Latvia and poof car is yours".

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way", Latvia sighed.

"Of course it does", I roll the eyes at his stupidity. "If no listen execution. Simple solution".

"I…", Confused was cut off by his phone ringing. He turned his back to me and answered. "What do you want". Pause. "Sealand I don't care if your sister locked you in an oven I'm dealing with my own problems". Eyes casted over to me. I stuck my tongue out and Held up crowie. Confused shuddered in fear causing me to laugh. "On second thought I'll be there in a few hours".

"I forbid you to go enemy meeting", I punched him in the shoulder.

"You're not the boss of me Kira", Latvia sighed. "In fact I'm older so really you have to listen to me".

"I will kill you", I gave stupid Baltic final warning.

"Go to your room", Latvia smiled. "Your grounded until I get back".

"No you cannot ground mother Russia", I yelled lunging at him. "Mother Russia grounds you".

Lithuania and Estonia jumped on my back. I fell face first into the ground. For most people that would have hurt but I am Russian. Pain does not exsist.

I kicked them off but Baltics somehow got hold of arms and took away Crowie. Latvia waved bye to me as he walked down the street. I liked it better when he was weak country that cried in corner when I walked into room.

When he was safe enough distance I threw remaining Baltics into walls. They still had full grip on me. I gritted my teeth thinking. There was only one thing to do.

I summoned all of Russian power and called upon the mighty sunflowers.

"I am sorry but you two got in way", I giggled. "Now Baltics must be punished".

"Kira what are you talking about", Lithuania asked. Then he understood. "Oh god".

All protests where to late though. I flexed out my fingers and felt the power surge through me. Bright yellow flowers rapidly grew underneath us. My Friends broke through the stone walkway and wrapped themselves around the two idiots. Soon Baltics were covered struggling to get away from the pretty Sunflowers.

"Kira think about this", Estonia pleaded.

"Bye Bye", I smiled snapping my fingers. The flowers squeezed tighter. They blossomed bigger before exploding. I turned and slowly followed the way Confused went. I turned my head back and giggle. Baltics were on ground "asleep" surrounded by remaining yellow petals.

Never mess with a Russian…

**Evelyn Pov**

"Should we go back now", I asked softly. I had my chin rested on my knees. Just staring out into the clear water. In the distance there was what seemed to be millions of tiny islands. Each their own tiny world.

Finland was standing at the water's edge skipping stones. He turned his head slightly to me and smiled. "Norway and Prussia are probably still fighting. Its best that we stay here for a little bit. Why don't you try", he held a flat rock out to me. I gladly took it and rubbed it between my fingers. The rock surface was smooth and black. I flicked my wrist letting the rock fly. It only went a few feet before sinking. Can't say I'm surprised. "Here try again". Finny picked another up

"No I'm good", I said shaking my head and retook my position. "Finny are you evil".

"Eve I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean", he kept his back turned.

"Well you are working with Prussia and them", I said. "And you did Kidnap me. So does that mean you're a bad guy."

"Maybe", Finland stopped skipping rocks and sat next to me. "For years the our brothers have been dictating everything I do. Other countries just consider us as the Nordics and not really as individuals. I wanted to do something on my own for once. Be on a side that wasn't just our family. When Poland asked me to join I was excited but I didn't think we would actually accomplish anything."

"Hmm", I closed my eyes and took in everything around me. The bird's song, the soft breeze, and the sound of someone coming through the trees. I could hear the branches snap under their feet. I could tell by the loudness that it wasn't Norway. He was about as silent as me. My eyes opened. Prussia was standing over us.

"We have to go", Prussia said. He had cuts all over his face. I'm glad my brother cut him up real good. Just a little piece of revenge.

"Why did something go wrong", Finland's eyes went wide.

"No Sealand just called an emergency meeting", Prussia rolled his eyes. "It's probably just to explain his plan into become a country. The awesome me has better things to do but this might be entertaining."

"What did you do with my brother", I glared at him.

"Nordic country couldn't with stand my awesome powers", he started laughing. Says the guy with a million cuts all over his face. "I defeated him with in minutes and locked the body in a closet." He grabbed my arm and dragged me up. Panic filled my chest. "Vhich ve should probably do same for annoying girl".

"Finland", I gave him the face.

"I don't see why she can't come with us", Finland grabbed onto my other side.

"The kid will just get in my way"

"But here there's a possibility that she could escape without your almighty supervision", even I could hear the sarcasm.

That is true", Prussia said with a grin. "No one escapes the awesome me".

I would like to take this moment to remind everyone that All five of us managed to get away from Prussia multiple times.

"Not a single soul" Finland smiled.

"Fine but cause me trouble and we will be sending you on the first train back here", the almighty awesome one pointed forward and dragged Finland and I through the trees.

Question, how the flip can a train travel over water from Sealand to Finland? Wouldn't a ship work better, or a plane. And once I get off the train no one would be here to make me stay…logic..

"Prussia where are we going", Finny asked.

"To the other side of the island", I laughed as a branch smacked into his face. "Sealand's going to pick us up".

"Why couldn't he have come over there", I asked.

"I don't know", Prussia rolled his eyes. "It's Sealand".

The trees thinned out to another beach. The micro-nations "country" was there with a rope later hanging down. Though it pretty much looks abandoned. Also half blown up. We might have helped with that last part. I really should apologize for pushing him over the railing. That was very uncalled for and unlike me.

We climbed up the rope ladder onto the deck. We could hear yelling and followed it to a room with a large table and a world map with red xs all over it. There was one over England and Russia. Romano and Netherlands were fighting. Poland was in between them reading some teen magazine.

"This meeting can officially begin", Prussia raised his arms up. "The ruler of awesome is here".

"Shut up stupid potato bastard number two", Romano yelled. My heads started to hurt. Everyone is so loud even though their sitting right next to each other. "Why is she here".

"Eve is my guest", Finland wrapped his arm around me and lead me to across from the other three. As soon as we sat down Poland moved over to Finny's other side. I can already see the cracks that will be this group down fall.

"There are no guests in discussing war plans", Romano banged his fists.

"Can you please not be so loud", I smiled shyly at the Italian.

"Where's the little micro-nation", Leaned back in his chair. There were two spots empty. The other missing was Latvia.

"We have to pick him up in England", Netherlands sighed.

"Sorry I'm late", Latvia came in holding an icepack to his head. I giggled under my breath. I'm guessing a certain epic ninja injured him. "There were some difficulties". He took the seat next to me. I don't even think he realized I was there.

"Hi", I said. Latvia shrieked jumping three feet in the air. He then stared at me with confused eyes. "I'm Evelyn. Is Kira okay?"

"Y..eah" he stammered. "She beat me over the head with a pipe".

"Llama kiss it better", I made a llama with my hand and tapped the wound. He removed the icepack and stared at it. He rubbed the spot looking even more confused.

"Um Thanks", he said. Latvia moved forward so he could see Finland. "How long will this be? I have to get back home and deal with things".

"We're still like waiting for our leader", Poland flicked his hair back. His eyes landed on me. "Hey you're still totally wearing my outfit".

"Yeah I haven't really had a chance to go home and change", I attempted to glare at all parties to blame. Poland pulled from under the table a fluffy blue coat. MY fluffy blue coat. He tossed it to me. Right away I put it on and rubbed the sleeve against my face. It smelled like home.

The valley girl then saw the pins in my hair. "Where did you get those"?

"From Japan", I could feel a blush coming.

"How did it like go?" he leaned forward. "Are all of you madly in love yet". He had this far off gaze that kind of scared me. The other countries stopped fighting and were staring at us. It made me very uncomfortable. I don't enjoy this many people looking at me.

"No", I stammered. "Finny can you go get me something to drink please". Without question he left the room".

"I wonder how Kira and Germany are going", he mumbled.

"Vait zou are the reason Vest has been all depressed and veird", Prussia stood up. "And vhy that stupid unawsome Russian girl keeps showing up in our country".

"Kira is not stupid. She's smarter than you'll ever be", Latvia snapped. He must have realized what he said because the Baltic blushed then stared at his hands.

"NO MORE TALKING ABOUT RELATIONSHIPS AT THE TABLE", Netherlands banged his fist down. That shut all of the others up. "At least you all know where your siblings are unlike my idiot of a sister that I haven't heard from in days".

"Not my fault", a voice echoed around the room. "I was dealing with personal stuff".

"You're an assassin you don't get to deal with personal problems", Netherlands yelled. Finland came back with some hot chocolate and placed it in front of me. I gave him a quick hug thanks.

The door behind me banged close. Sealand and girl with brown hair walked in to the front seat. His face was burnt and slightly peeling off. He had the most miserable expression ever.

"What the H*** is wrong with you", Romano laughed.

"My sister", Sealand mumbled.

All the other countries except for Poland groaned in understanding. We can't honestly be that bad…

**Emma Pov **

Luxy wasn't lying. Romania actually lived in a huge stone castle with a draw bridge and everything. There were little bats flying around the towers. I want a pet bat...maybe luxy will buy me one...

Luxy rang the door chimes. Yes chimes not a bell. It sounded all through the castle. Italy hid behind me. I patted his head as Romania answered the door in pink vampire bunny slippers. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He smiled at us and I could see the one pointy tooth on his left side. My heart leaped. I am actually meeting a mystical creature that could cause the down fall of Netherlands!

"Hello Luxemburg", Romania smiled. "Would you care for a drink". He winked at me. We all are going to get eaten! This is so epic!

"Can you drink from me first", I squealed. All the countries stared at me with confusion except for Italy. I lunged at the vampire and hugged him. I could hear Luxy giggled behind me.

I looked into the castle over his shoulder. There in cages were the most amazing things ever. Peacocks!

I instantly pushed the vampire aside and dashed to one of the metal cages. I opened the latch before anyone could stop me dragging one of the birds out. I placed it underneath me as the animal made distressed noises. It fanned out its tail and I could just feel the fabulousness that it was radiating off.

"Sis what are you doing", Denmark chuckled.

"Don't I look majestic", I giggle.

"Very", Luxy nodded. The bird started peaking at my ankles. I shrieked and ran away. It chased after me then switched to Italy. He waved the white flag of pasta screaming at it not to hurt him. My brother made a whistle sound and the colorful bird came flying back to him. He held it in his arms stroking the peacock's feathers until it calmed down before placing it back in the cage. "Emma, help me carry the cages back to the plane."

"So were keeping them", I squealed high fiving Denmark.

"Two are going to one of my zoos", Luxy smiled picking up one of the cages. "The other is an early birthday present".

My brother freaking got me a peacock. Freaking booyah! Netherlands never gave me a majestic bird before the cheap jerk. The best he ever gave me on my birthday was a t shirt with a duck on it.

"I love you bro", I jumped on his back making us both fall down. Den joined in.

"Same here", he cried.

"Denmark you do realize you're not in any way related to us", Luxy sighed. He wiggled his way out from underneath Denmark and I. He stood up and brushed off his clothes and flicked back his blond hair before leaving with the cage.

"Screw genetics", Denmark lifted me over his shoulder.

"Sorry dude, unless one of the Nordic's marry Belgium we can never be fully related", I shrugged as he carried me to the kitchen. Romania was already in there mixing drinks that were red. Den set me down on a stool. "Or Evelyn somehow gets together with Luxy".

Then we both turned our heads in sync and grinned. Italy glanced back and forth confused. "Vee why are you two smiling like that".

"Denmark, bro we need to set them up", I poked him in the arm. "Think of all the epic freaking family Christmas parties we can have".

"Finland does have awesome Christmas parties", Denmark whipped out a note pad. Romania leaned forward with his chin rested on his hand. With the other he lifted the glass and sipped the red drink. I'm pretty sure its blood.

"You know Santa Claus", I squealed. "Okay dude we are doing this. Operation A.W.S.O.M.E is on".

"I don't know how your brother will feel about this", Romania yawned. Even though its twelve in the afternoon.

"They can have a pasta dinner together", Italy started jumping up and down.

While we were writing down and brainstorming ideas for the wedding the vampire was just watching with an almost thoughtful look.

"Don't you need the girl for this "fool proof" plan", The vampire said.

Yeah I feel dumb now.

"And we lost her in Switzerland", I sighed. This is not fun at all.

"Dude we can't go back there", Denmark lifted up his chipped battle axe.

"I know, he probably has a freaking robot army now", I sighed then proceeded to stare at Romania's drink. "So what mortal did you drain for that glass? Is it true that once a body is drained it looks like a raisin?"

"Just because I'm Romania does not make me a vampire", he showed me his teeth. It was true only one side was pointy. "See not a vampire".

"Guilty until proven innocent", I stared him down.

"Isn't it the other way around", He stared back. Luxy came back with his Halberd over his shoulder. Romania poured another glass and pushed over the counter to my brother.

"No thanks I know what you put in it", my brother scrunched up his nose. Romania shrugged and downed the other glass.

"Guilty", I sang. This earned me a glare from Romania. I spun the stool so I was facing my brother. "Luuuuuxxxxxyyy".

"Yes Emma", he smiled down at me.

"You would do anything for your little sister right", I asked him. He nodded. "Can you maybe try to take Guardianship from Netherlands so he has none".

This is how ownership of me takes place.

1. Belgium

2. Netherlands if Belgium gets annoyed at me or is off to some meeting. But only part time.

3. Netherlands gets complete control if Belgium is unable to take care of me anymore

4. Spain if both Netherlands and Belgium become mentally ill or die. (This is Belgium's wish not Netherlands)

5 Luxy only if the previous three have all died and the world is being taken over by monster aliens from Mars and there is no one else.

So as you can see Luxy has no power in our family. I personally think he's the best brother ever. Waaay better then Netherlands will ever be. But you know, Emma's opinion doesn't matter at all.

"I'll try", He took Romania's phone that was on the counter. "Yeah Netherlands we need to talk to you…yes I have Emma is that a problem. Fine I'll bring her with", he smiled at me and took me by the hand. "We're going to Sealand".

"Whyyy", I tugged against him moaning. I didn't want to go back there. I wanted to go home and sleep for the rest of the week. Plus I was hungry since Eve never finished making me waffles. "Romania has food though".

"Sister don't you want to be rid of Netherlands", He sat me down on the plane next to him. Denmark and Italy were across from us with Romania in between them. He didn't look very happy.

"Can I please go leave", Romania tried standing up. Denmark immediately tugged him by the arm back down.

"No dude your officially part of Team Awesome", I rolled my eyes. No team is complete without some mythical creature.

"We should stop for pasta", Italy said giving my brother the puppy dog face. I joined in and I could see that Luxy was starting to lose his will to resist. He smiled and nodded. If Italy wasn't so far away I would have hugged him. But you know that takes energy.

**Felicity Pov**

I actually went through security like a good law bidding citizen would. Unlike someone that just rushed through and now the security guards are all after her. And oh look there's wanted posters of her all over the airport. How am I not surprised…

I made it to the gate in time to see her little farewell with Nathan. It was rather entertaining. I laughed when he left her standing there. I turned my head to the side and saw Sealand and that girl Czech walk by. They stopped at a gate further down. My eyes narrowed. I wondered why the twerp was leaving without us.

"Colleen get over it we have to go", I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the get Sealand went through. The desk worker had their back to us. "Excuse me sir where is this plane going".

The guy turned and I felt something twitch in me.

"Hi City", Wales smiled. A little red dragon was sitting on top of his head. Of course any regular person wouldn't be able to see it.

"Wales what the bloody flip are you doing here", I glared him down.

"Well Scotland forced me to get out of the house and get a job", my brother rolled his eyes.

"In Czech", I said slowly. Is this making sense to anyone because I don't see the logic.

"Actually France airlines", he pointed to the sign. The dragon on his head snored. "England didn't want me fling anywhere near his house". That I'm not surprised.

"Can we get on the plane Brother-Wales so we can spy on Brother-Sealand", Colleen asked. I slapped her on the arm.

"We had a deal", I smirked at the red mark I gave her.

"Sure thing", Wales motioned us in. "Just find an empty seat." I'm very sure that airports are not supposed to work this way. Just saying…

We took the front row so Sealand and Czech wouldn't see us and we would be the first ones off. Fool proof plane. I'm a genius.

"City", Colleen's eyes were wide. She was staring forward.

"What"

"Don't look behind you", she whispered. Which of course made me turn and look over my seat. Sealand and Czech were right behind us. They both looked up at me while I slowly sank back down and faced forward. "Did they see you"?

"Colleen", I sighed.

"Yeah City"

"You're an idiot", I took a deep breath before turning around again. This time I dragged my stupid sister up with me. "Why are you on this plane".

"Because I can", he said. "Why are you?"

"I don't have to answer to you I'm older", I stuck my tongue out at him. God I'm acting like Emma now. What is wrong with me?

"Felicity said we were supposed to spy on you", Colly smiled like a twit.

"Your terrible spies", Czech said.

_Attention all passenger we welcome to you 5 hour flight to France I am your pilot Wales…I mean Wally. Please reframe from standing while the seat belt sign is on…_

I stopped listening to my brother at that point. One of the staff forced us to turn back around. I crossed my arms thinking. Obviously we can't sneak up on their base anymore. I doubt that Czech is stupid enough to let us follow.

We spent the whole flight listening to Sealand talk to the rest of his cult on the phone. It was very boring. Wales at one point came back and took the seat next to Colleen. Or should I say Sister-Colleen.

"Wales whose driving the plane", I asked him.

"My dragon", he smiled and continued listening to something on a recording tape with Colleen. The plane started to tip to the side. My brother frowned and stood up. "I suppose I should..."

"No dip Sherlock", I rolled my eyes.

"Unless I quit", he brightened up again. Wales handed the recorder back to Colleen.

"You can't quit while were still in the air", I yelled. I swear I'm the only smart one left in the world. Wales went back to the cockpit. We landed in France a few moments later. We got off before the two Fire Death Squad members. They glared us down before make a sprint to get away. I chased after them. The silence made me realize that Colleen had not followed.

I found her in a gift shop buying a small disposable camera. She took a picture of my scowl giggling. "Stop goofing around". I scanned the airport my brother was nowhere in sight. "Great now we lost them".

"Well Sealand's country is a ship so if we get to the bay they should be there", Colleen took a picture of a French man passing by.

"Or there going back home", I rolled my eyes. "They probably left the bay by now anyways".

"Weren't you listening to them the whole flight", Colleen giggled. "Sealand was making all those calls for some secret meeting that their holding here".

"Of course I was", I lied. Colleen actually for once did something smart. "I was just seeing if you were".

"Sure you were", Colleen giggled again. Why was she laughing there is nothing funny about this. She skipped ahead of me. We walked onto the streets of Calais France. It was sunny outside. I know that France has a summer Home here. Only because we have one over in Dover. Which we happened to have been staying in before the fire those stupid Russians caused.

"Hey City", Colly tugged on my arm.

"Not now", I swatted her away. I had been asking people if they knew where Frances house was. I just couldn't remember his human name. People kept giving me weird looks as I asked.

"There's cloudy stuff in the sky", she pointed up. I looked confused. There was smoke raising up into the sky. I grabbed her hand and followed it. We reached the bay. The smoke was coming from across the water. From Dover.

I covered my mouth to keep from screaming. Most of the buildings had crumbled into ruins. The fire must have spread through most of the town. It looked like nothing survived from where I stood. No trees, no people. Buildings that still stood by the coast line I could tell were going to collapse any moment. This was all Kira's fault.

No…

Sealand and his stupid organization. They started all of this. Kira only casted the final spark. They both need to pay.

I remember all the summers growing up there. England always used to take me on boat rides. He taught me all I know about swimming. But recently he had stopped. I guess he's been to busy trying to help his economy get better. Especially after World War Two.

"City", Colleen whispered. I could see the tears falling from her eyes. It had been her home two.

So I did the one thing I hated most. I gave her a hug. I let my sister cry into my shoulder as much as I wanted to push her away. "It's okay Colleen". I looked up at Sealand's little Micro Nation out in the water. "We're going to end this once and for all".

For everything they have done to our family….


	25. Chapter 20

**Felicity Pov**

It took a lot of work to get Colleen in the water. She kept complaining about how it would ruin her hair and dress. And what if Nathan is there then he'll see me all gross and icky. Seriously there is no possibility of that happening and I told her that. The stupid Australian still wouldn't go so I kind of just gave her a little shove off the dock. No big deal she lives on an island so she has to know how to swim properly.

"CIIIIIITTTY HEEELLP MEEE", Colleen thrashed in the water. Her brown hair was completely drenched. I'm never going to hear the end of this.

"Colleen doggie paddle", I was backstroking circles around her. "Or I'm leaving you".

"But we're Sister-Besties", she cried.

That hit my last nerve. I gave up on her and swam on to Sealand. I could hear her yelling at me not to leave. I didn't answer back. She would come chasing after me like always.

I reached up to the ladder and pulled myself slowly up. I climbed up feeling the weight of the water my dress had soaked in. Once at the top I turned around and let my legs dangle over the edge. Colleen wasn't in the water anymore. She was back on the dock waving at me with a stupid grin. She then continued to wring out her long hair.

"Get over here", I yelled. She made motions that she couldn't hear me which I know she could. I'm going to bloody kill her.

Colleen tapped on one of the sailor's shoulders. He glanced up from where he was tying up his boat. I saw her lips moving and then she pointed at me. I laughed at the moment because at the time I figure there was no way he would bring her over here.

I was wrong.

He helped her in the row boat and then undid the knot he had just made. The boy rowed her all the way over to me. I stared in shock as he even lifted her up partway on the ladder. She waved bye to him once she was next to me. He returned it smiling before heading back.

"How did you do that", I asked her.

"Do what", she giggled.

"Never mind", I inspected the side of my brothers building. There had to be a way we could get in without them realizing it. As much as I just want to enter through the front door probably not the best strategy. I really just don't want to get captured AGAIN.

Then my fingers found an air vent. It was a little too high even for me. I told Colly to get on her knees and help me up. For once she did as I said. For whatever reason it was already lose so I just had to tug it off. I dragged myself up then grabbed onto my sisters wrists. It took some time but I was able to lift her up.

"Do you still have the camera", I asked her. There wasn't really enough room to turn and face her. But I felt her slide it into my hand. We crawled on until there was a gated opening that looked into the main room. My brother and his followers were sitting around a table. I took pictures with the camera smiling. Finally I have proof.

"Give me your tape recorder", I had an even better idea.

"No mine", she whined.

I pulled my right leg to my chest then kicked it back. I could feel it make contact with her head. Even though she's going to loss whatever brain cells she has left this is important.

"Ow city", she moaned sliding the tape over to me. Curious I started to play it.

It was a recording of that guy Nathan's voice. I'm guessing just before he got on the plane. This has gone beyond insane. I'm doing her a favor by deleting it.

I pressed record. Luckily they were loud enough so hopefully it would catch what they were saying. That's what I was hoping for anyways.

"Wait you're not recording over mine are you", my silence must have been a yes because she tackled me from behind. The recording device flew out of my hand down into the room. I watched as it fell into the lap of a girl. I saw her head go down then up. It was Evelyn. Thank God.

I don't think she saw us, though or at least didn't give any indication. Finland peered down at the device. I held my breath as Evelyn shrugged and set it down on the table. The little red light was still on meaning it was recording everything. Only sad part was to get it back I would have to go down there.

"Can anything else go wrong", I whispered.

"Crazy what are you doing here", I heard a very familiar Russian voice of evil say.

"Oh god not now", I rolled my eyes and turned my head to the right to glare at Kira. She is not ruining this for me. I was this close to ending all of this.

"Get out of my vent", she met my glare with one equally as scary.

"I was here first", I snapped.

"Hi Kira", Colleen giggled. I kicked her again and she yelped in shock.

"Drunk I have not seen you for a while", Kira frowned.

"Can you please not kill us", Colleen asked. Like that would ever work. "It's not Felicity's fault she killed Eve"

What was wrong with everyone? Do they not see her right down there smiling with that other Nordic? Obviously if Evelyn was dead she would be some ghost instead of visibly below us. Am I the only one with a brain in the world? It's really not that hard to understand. If Evelyn would just come out and say it wasn't my fault instead of never speaking like an idiot and smiling all the time we wouldn't be having this problem.

"Yes it is", Kira mumbled.

"You destroyed my house", I yelled. "At least I don't have to carry around a stupid crowbar for protection".

Kira attacked me. She hit me over the head over and over again. I tried to get her back but failed. We shouted threats at each other. Though I personally think my icicle one was by far the best.

"GO CITY", Colly cheered.

But then I felt the vent move. There was this loud cracking noise before the vent broke underneath us. I watched as the ceiling got farther away…

Eve Pov

"You hear the voices up there two right", I whispered to Latvia. Prussia and Romano were fighting again but even with them I could hear other faint voices above. I believe it was coming from the vents since there are no other places for people to be.

"Yes it's probably Kira", Latvia looked up with me. "She followed me here".

"Hmm", he doesn't seem worried so I guess I won't be. Our attention was then focused on the opening door. Which at the moment I had found weird since I believe all the members where there.

I was very surprised when Emma walked into the meeting with a guy that had a halberd over his shoulder. She smiled and waved to me. Her brother stood up and frowned at them both. I can kind of see why she doesn't like him. Netherlands should do some yoga or something to center all his anger. It was very unappealing to be around.

"Hey bro", she skipped over to me and laid across my lap. "See Luxy this is their gang".

"Luxy" cracked a smile as his eyes wandered over every person present. "I see that".

"Where's Denmark", I asked.

"I left him and the rest of the posse of Awesome in the plane", she told me before sticking her tongue out at her older brother across the table. This only seemed to make things worse.

I'm somewhat starting to see that their relationship revolves around Emma getting in trouble for something she most likely did. Then continuing to mock Netherlands to the point where he is about to explode from all that pent up anger. Probably why he didn't seem pleased to see either of them there.

"What do you want Luxemburg", Netherlands frown deepened. This somewhat proved my theory to be correct.

"I want full Guardianship of Emma", he pointed to her. She was busy playing with the tape recorder that landed in my lap earlier. "You clearly are not taking good care of her when she ends up in Switzerland".

"No it's not happening", Netherlands crossed his arms. "Leave now".

"All you have to do is sign this paper", Luxemburg pulled rolled up papers from inside his coat.

"I said no", Netherland unsheathed his sword as Luxemburg brought up his Halberd. But before either of them could slice each other's pale throats out the ceiling crashed.

Down came Kira, Colleen and Felicity. They landed straight in the middle of the table. The force snapped it in half. I grabbed the recorder quickly so it wouldn't get broken. Fire Death Squad stared at all of us Five Deadly Thorns.

This can't be good…

**Kira Pov**

As soon as the room stopped spinning I launched myself back at Crazy. She screamed as I tried clawing at her face. Stupid Baltic was there and had grabbed me by the waist. I kicked my foot back connecting with shin. He let me go and I pushed Crazy down. I pinned her arms and legs so she couldn't move.

"You wish you were Russian enough to have a crowbar", I bit her arm.

"GET OFF", she screamed. "That doesn't even make sense. I could just go to the store and buy one". Her bunny necklace glowed and next thing I knew something invisible slammed into the side of my face. I was thrown off Crazy. She stood up and gave me that smirk of hers.

"GO KIRA PUNCH HER IN THE FACE", Funny Duck cheered jumping up and down. Sheltered grabbed her arm and forced her to stay still.

"This ends now", I unhooked Crowie from my back.

"Bring it", Crazy threw a camera at Sheltered. "Don't lose that it has evidence."

Sheltered looked at it then held it up to eye. "Finland, can you move closer to the group". He did as she asked and smiled. I heard a click as she took a picture of the whole room and all its members with a blackboard behind them. It had FIRE DEATH SQUAD SECRET PLANS written on the top.

"Give me the Camera", Wall head ordered.

"This is your fault", I swung Crowie at her head. Again the invisible force stopped it inches from her head.

"No thank you", Sheltered whispered. "Kira, Felicity now is not the time", her voice for once was loud.

"We'll finish this later", Turning I saw Wall head leaning over Sheltered with hand held out. Her eyes were wide with fear. The rest of evil group had their weapons drawn except for Confused and Finland.

"I'm not taking no for an answer", He took another step closer.

"What is wrong with all of you", Funny Duck's other brother said. Netherlands straightened and pointed his sword at his own brother. A kid dropped from the ceiling with two long blades. He sliced Luxemburg's back and stabbed them right in the middle. The nation fell to his knees.

"Nathan", Drunk called. His face lit up but one look from Netherlands made him stay.

I felt someone grab me from behind. I turned my head slightly back and Birdman was grinning down at me. Tomato Idiot had Crazy's arms back. Czech was closing in on Drunk. This rather annoyed me.

"Birdman have you ever died before", I asked him.

"No obviously I am still here", Birdman said.

"Oh vell it's always nice to have new experiences", I threw him over my back and laughed as the German face planted into the floor. It was short lived. Birdman fired at head. Crowie barley deflected it. "Sheltered, Funny Duck get out of here and give camera to a Big Brother". I watched as they ran out of the room. Netherlands and Valley girl chased after them while Finland skipped behind his two partners.

Tomato idiot and Birdman circled me and crazy. We stood back to back with our weapons ready. Well, my weapon and her broken whisk.

"We shall continue fight once idiots are taken care of", I smirked. "Just try not to die"

"I'm not going to get myself hurt", Cray laughed. "I'm too important to let that happen".

I rolled my eyes as I kicked Birdman in the stomach. He stumbled back and I tackled him with all my Russian ninja power.

**Emma Pov**

"Emma where's your posse of awesome", Evelyn's pace was slowing down. This was fine with me. After about the third lap around the deck I felt like crawling under a rock.

But my stupid brother was chasing us so until Denmark came to save me we had to keep moving. Though if they were smart he would have sent Poland to go around the other side and corner us. It's not like there's any airplanes or little back alleys for us to escape througgh. We're pretty much just going in one big square.

"No clue dude", my side was hurting right below the ribs. "Shouldn't they have caught us by now".

"Yes their just waiting for us to tire out", she whispered. So in other words we're screwed no matter what…

"Okay Eve I have beautiful idea", I went slower forcing her into an almost walk. "What if we surrender then beg them not to kill us. And once this is all done with we can go to Italy's house for some pasta".

Eve came to a halt. She pulled out a tape recorder from her jacket pocket and tossed it to me. I wasn't expecting that and it fell to the ground. The device cracked open and the tape that would have been our savior went over the edge of the micro nation. Well there goes our evidence.

"Seriously Emma", she sighed. All her disappointment was directed to me. It made me feel really bad but you know what Ducks have wings therefore can't catch. "At least I still have the camera."

"I is sorry", I hugged her. Eve patted my head.

"Its okay", she smiled slightly. Evelyn looked over her shoulder and her eyes narrowed. Netherlands, Finland and Poland were now only a few feet away. Even if we ran now it would only take minutes for us to be captured. "Should we just give up"?

"Yes please", I let go of her, picked up the broken recorder and skipped to Netherlands. Finally I can go home curl up on the couch and eat. "HEY JERK WE GIVE UP".

"You don't have to yell I'm right next to you", my brother glared down at me and held out his hand. "Just give the recorder to me".

"What's in it for me"

"You don't get grounded for traveling around the world without Belgium's or my permission", Netherland's voice said it all. I shouldn't mess with him at a moment like this. So I handed him the empty recorder over. "Where's the tape".

"Somewhere between us and the bottom of the ocean", Eve sighed. "Emma when I said give up I meant running away."

"Oh sorry", I thought a moment before lifting up my hair brush and hitting my brother over the head. He dropped the recorder and held his poor injured head. "I suppose Kira would be mad if we didn't at least try to fight".

"True very true", Evelyn grinned pulling two hair pins out of her bun.

"Emma stop being a brat", Netherland said starting to pull out his sword.

"When you stop being a jerk", I laughed. Like that would ever happen.

I kicked my brother in the shin. Didn't seem like it affected him at all, but he had to call Poland over to help handle us so I guess it did something. He left Finland's side, who was on the ground drawing on a poster board, and tried to grab Eve. She just twirled away laughing.

"Can you like stand still so I can tie you up", Poland said reaching for her arm but missing.

"Poland their sixteen year old girls that don't even have real weapons", Netherlands grabbed onto my arm and flipped me over his shoulder. I heard every bone in my back crack as I hit the floor. "It's not that hard".

"But she's moving", he complained. "Finland help".

Finland looked up from the poster board smiling. It was rather freaky. "I'm working on something important".

"What is it", Eve stopped twirling and went to Finny's side. She peered over his shoulder and smiled. Then continued to hug him while I was at the time slowly dying on the floor. Poland joined them and laughed before picking up a color pencil and helped Finland.

"Eve switch bad guys with me", I moaned. Netherlands had his foot on top of my stomach holding me down.

"Sure thing", she said high fiving my hand. Netherlands finally released me and stared at her confused.

I crawled over to the two other countries and leaned against the warehouse wall. The poster was full of doodles of roses and rainbows with TEAM EVELYN AND EMMA IN THE MIDDLE. …I don't understand…

"Hi", she smiled at him.

"Um hi", Netherlands was just standing there shifting from one foot to the other. "Emma get over here. I'm not fighting your little friend".

"I'm not little", Eve's no longer smiled. She took a step forward.

"You're not even half my size", my brother rolled his eyes. Then there was a pause before he screamed out. He reached down and pulled one of Eve's hairpins from his leg. "What the h***".

"I am not short", she mumbled taking it from his hand. I have never seen her mad or violent. It was kind of epic. "Emma, it's fine that I kill your brother right?"

"Yep but I prefer you torture him a little", I said. And thus the epic battle begins.

**Colleen Pov**

"Did you know that me and Felicity are sisters", I leaned against Nathans arm. Since Netherlands was taking care of Emma and Eve we could be on friendly terms again.

"FELICITY AND I", she yelled from across the room where she was fighting the Italian Country.

"SISTER BESTIE YOUR RUINING OUR MOMENT", I yelled back. I thought I heard her say good but I'm not positive.

"No I wouldn't have ever guessed", he faked shock.

"You two are so stupid", Czech was tied up across from up. Nathan helped me tie her up as soon as his boss left. It didn't take long with the help of his swords. Now we have the rest of this showdown to just catch up on the long time we have been separated. "If it wasn't for him I would have taken you down by now".

"Nathan she's being a bully", I gave him the face. Really she should be happy I'm not going after her brother anymore. Instead of criticizing me every chance she gets.

"Got it", he pulled out a roll of duct tape and ripped a chunk off. My love placed it over the wicked girl's mouth so she was no longer able to mock us. "There is that better?"

"Yeppers", I smiled hugging him.

"Colleen come and help us", City called over to me. I didn't even look her way. I did my part supervising Nathan as he took down Czech. I personally think that is a lot of work.

"No thank you", I giggled. As long as I don't maintain eye contact then they can't see me and therefore I can remain with my love. "Quick Nathan, cover your eyes".

"Why", he laughed as I forced his hands up. I wasn't satisfied until he beautiful brown eyes were covered.

"Then they can't see us", I whispered. That's what Australia would tell me when I was younger and the monsters where hiding under my bed.

"DIE BIRDMAN", I heard Kira scream followed by some foul language. See they have things handled.

Since my eyes were covered I could only listen to the sounds around the room. The slamming of feet. Objects being thrown and the occasional threat. Felicity kept yelling at me to help. But I chose not to. Then I heard something on my right side hit the ground. I uncovered my eyes and saw Nathan on the floor unconscious. I turned my head back and looked into the eyes on my enemy. With a brick in one hand and a knife in the other. Her ropes laid on the group sliced into pieces

Czech smirked and pulled me up by the hair. "Now it's just you and me", she whispered in my ear. She was right. Kira and Felicity were gone. I was alone once again…


	26. Chapter 21

**Evelyn Pov**

"I'm sorry", I whispered as the needle went into Netherland's arm. I've lost track of how many times I had stabbed him. Trying to eve them out all over his body was really hard. Plus dodging his sword I didn't know if I could keep this up any longer.

"Evelyn stop saying sorry", Emma yelled at me from where she held up the sign Finny made. Realistically she should be doing this since it is HER brother not mine that is evil.

"Sorry", I paused to say to her. Sadly this gave Netherland's a chance to cut me across the shoulder. Now I was bleeding trying not to faint from the sight. "Emma help me".

"What wrong with her", Netherlands asked. I stumbled into his side.

"She tends to faint at the sight of blood", she laughed. "It's rather funny".

"I'm sorry your friends with my sister", he told me. I just smiled faintly. After the Japan experience I was used to this behavior.

"That's okay", I crawled over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Switch".

"NO", she squealed punching me in the arm. Right where the cut was.

"Then together", I held out my hand with a grin. I thought she would be a good friend and help me out. With both of us there was a less likely chance of us being defeated!

Instead she took one look at me and spit in my hand. I squealed and wiped it across her face which was a mistake on my part. Emma proceeded to bite me. I tried shaking her off but the Belgian girl wouldn't let go. So I grabbed her around the throat with my other hand. "I swear Emma if you don't stop it now…"

"Shouldn't you two like stop fighting each other and focus on him", Poland interrupted. Both he and Finland had these scared panic looks.

I loosened my grip as she spit out my hand. I had to whip the saliva off onto my dress. "Poland as possible future member of the posse of awesome I will take your advice". She stood up and walked over to her brother, who was leaning against his sword watching us, and punched him in the stomach.

"God dammit Emma", he groaned.

"Why do you always yell at me why not Evelyn", She screamed at him like a bad kid.

"Because you're a brat", he lunged to grab her by the wrist and held her up inches from his face. Both of us tensed up.

"Well you're a jerk", she yanked at her arm. This caused Netherland's to tighten his grip. I quickly took a picture of this scene. "I hope you die in a freaking hole".

"That's it we're going home", He said.

"NO I HATE YOU", she screamed as he tugged her closer.

"Let my friend go", I threw my pins into his arm. Emma's brother for a moment had stared at them as if trying to process the pain before releasing her. Netherland's yanked them out of his arm and snapped them in half. I felt my heart break as he threw them in Poland and Finny's direction. Japan was going to be mad at me. "My pins"

"Forget them I'll buy you another pair", Emma grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Don't just stand there go after them", Netherland's yelled at the other two countries.

"I'm on team Eve", I heard Finland say.

"And I like don't want to get sweaty and gross"

"You're both fired", I could just imagine his anger boiling up right now as we got away.

We stopped at the rope ladder that hanged below. I stared into the dark blue water. Large waves covered the lower steps. It didn't look very safe. Never mind what kind of creatures are down there waiting to eat two little girls.

"What are you waiting for", Emma asked.

"Why don't you go first", I giggled nervously. I could hear Netherlands footsteps getting louder.

"No because then you won't come down", she thought a moment then wrapped her arm around me. "Here why don't we jump together on the count of three. I'll even let you count off".

I took a deep breath before mumbling okay. Slowly I started to count. When I reached the number two I felt her arm move off my shoulder. Then she pushed me over the side. I screamed as I was falling face first off the micro-nation. I closed my eyes waiting to be consumed by the water.

Colleen I hope you bought a water proof camera.

**Kira Pov**

"Apologize", I screamed at Birdman. I held him by the ankles over the side of Sealand. I wonder if I dropped him if Birdman would fly. That would be amusing to see.

"You are F****** insane", he clawed at post holding micro nation up. I'd be surprised Birdman has any nails left.

"What was that", I giggled letting one hand let go. He screamed and kept saying sorry over and over until I grabbed his ankle again.

"I'm sorry for saying you weren't scary", Birdman yelled up to me. "Now pull me up".

I grinned like I would ever listen to stupid German. The only one I ever would consider obeying at that time would be Russia and even that is a slim chance. "I don't know Birdman you did hurt feelings". I let my hands slip closer to his foot.

"Fine Fine", he cried. "You're the scariest chick I have ever seen and my awesome powers are no match for yours. Now leave me alone. Latvia help me."

"No I quit", he mumbled from where he sat next to Prussia's dangling body.

"Sure I'll leave Birdman alone", I grabbed the rope I found earlier and tied it around his left ankle before knotting it around railing pole. It forced the German to sway to the movement of the ship. "Bye Bye. Confused be sure he doesn't get away". He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Wait you can't leave me hanging here", He lifted his head up at me and glared. Originally I wasn't going to but that look he had given me rubbed me the wrong way. Birdman should learn to not be so hateful.

"Yes I can", I skipped back a few feet before turning around. I could hear loud swearing from Birdman. I giggled before sprinting. I dived down once I had reached the edge. As if in slow motion I saw Birdman's eyes widen as I went over him. I couldn't help but wink at him as I went down into the water.

I wonder how long it took me to take Birdman down. Really all I did was hit him over head a few times with crowie. Maybe a few minutes at most. Way faster than Crazy could ever do.

Once one shore I wandered the streets not sure what to do now. It's not like I can just walk back to house.

"Emma we're lost", I heard someone mutter ahead. "Just ask for directions". I saw sheltered and Funny Duck walking ahead of me.

"No we're taking the scenic route", Funny Duck giggled.

"Emma we have passed this same bread stand five times", Sheltered sighed. I sneaked behind them and grabbed their shoulders. Friends turned and screamed before realizing it was me. They then went into a fit of giggles. "Kira Thank god you're here. We can't find Frances home".

"I know where it is", Funny Duck cried. "I've been here a thousand quadrillion times with Belgium."

"Really then where are we now", I smirked as she glanced around.

"We should be able to see the Eiffel tower from here", she jumped up and down.

I face palmed and hit her lightly with crowie. "We are not in Paris smart one".

"Oh then yeah we are lost" Funny Duck laughed. Me and Sheltered and I rolled our eyes.

"This is Japan all over again", Sheltered sighed.

"No, I have not blown up a single building", Emma jumped on her back with her arms spread out. Sheltered looked like she was going to fall over any moment. "Now onward my friend to victory".

"Emma you're hurting my back", Sheltered whispered as she struggled to take a few steps.

"Toughen through it", she laughed pointing forward. People on street didn't even give us a second glance. Like this is normal in France. "Think of this as your training".

I sighed knowing that Sheltered would keep going until knees gave out. So I decided to do the right thing. I flagged down a car. A man rolled down the window.

"Can I help you", he asked his wife was in the passenger's side.

"Get out of car", I yelled. Now him and other people stared at me with wide eyes. Eyes grew wider when I held up crowie. "I have had bad day. Now unless man wants a dent in head I suggest getting out."

I could hear sirens getting closer as he stepped out. The wife did the same. I motioned for Duckie and Sheltered to get in but only Duckie obeyed. Sheltered remained outside with her arms crossed. "Do not give me that look Sheltered".

"I'm not going to add car theft to the long list of crimes that has started since I met you two", she glared the best Sheltered could.

"Sheltered do not think of it as stealing", I smiled. "Think of it as borrowing but never going to return". She remained straight face. Still no one made an actual move to stop us. Again is this a normal occurrence in France. "Get in the car before I force you two". Sighing I popped the trunk open then went out of the car. I pointed crowie at man as I passed him in warning. He looked like he was going to cry like little baby. It was rather amusing.

"What are you doing", Sheltered backed up. I ignored her and lifted Sheltered over shoulder. She screamed at me to let her go. "What no one's going to help me"? She yelled at crowd. No one made a move to do so.

I pushed her into trunk and slammed the door down. I heard it lock which meant she wasn't going to be able to get out while we drive.

"Kira I'm going to kill you when I get out", she pounded on door.

I couldn't help but smirk. "No you won't", I laughed before getting back in driver seat. Duckie had on pair of black sunglasses and was dancing to imaginary music. I was starting to rethinking about who should be locked back there. "Duckie what are you doing".

"Pretending I'm in and action book", she giggled. She then pulled off her sunglasses. "Hey Kira the cops found us'. She pointed forward to where Cops on mini scooters blocked path. They each held up a gun.

"FREEZE", one of them commanded. Did they honestly think that after everything we have been through that we would give up that easily? NO NOTHING IS STOPPING THIS NINJA.

I shifted the car forward and hit the gas. The car sped forward and forced all the cops to jump out of the way. I ran over about three of their scooters so less could follow. But that still left maybe five at the least.

With police following we turned down so many streets I lost track of where we were. But then there was our savior. A giant house guarded by iron gates at the end of one of the roads. I pressed down harder on the gas. I could smell the engine smoking.

"THIS IS EPIC", Duckie squealed next to me.

"Duckie hold on", I screamed as we hit the gates. They broke apart which I wasn't really expecting to happen honestly. Good it did though otherwise I would not be an epic ninja anymore just a disemboweled body.

I pulled the car up to the door and quickly jumped out of car. It was then making a weird ticking noise and smoking. I quickly opened trunk and let Sheltered out. Her face was as pale as a ghost.

"You could have killed me", she whispered.

"Yes I could have", I agreed leading her away from the car and to the door. Duckie skipped happily behind us. The police finally arrived but the car blocked their direct path to us. "You can scold later. Now we run to door".

The moment me and friends reached top of stairs there was a big explosion behind us. Everything around us brightened and the police were screaming bloody murder. Sheltered tried to look back but I forced her head forward as Duckie opened the door. "What was that"?

"Do not worry about it", I chuckled. "We just had some car troubles."

"Oh god", she mumbled. "We're going to jail".

"No were not", I rolled my eyes leading her to a couch. Duckie had I looked up to see the pervert himself standing above us. His eyes were narrowed. "Enemy idiot go make tea and get a flower for sheltered."

"What are you doing in my wonderful home", He flicked his hair back.

"We have evidence", Sheltered whispered. "Do you have roses?"

"I am the country of love", He smiled. More like stupidity…wait no that's Italy never mind. "Of course I do". With that he left the room. I heard crash and an Emma from the kitchen. Within minutes he came back with a rose and a Duckie. She had a giant cookie sticking out of her mouth. There had been crumbs all over her dress and even in her hair.

"Funny Duck you have a little something", I motioned in one giant circle. She brushed a little of her cheek then gave a thumbs up. "Yeah…that's…good".

"So where's this evidence", Perv handed Sheltered the rose. She stroked it against her cheek before handing over the camera.

"Where is the tape recorder", I asked.

"Emma dropped it", sheltered whispered. Duckie stuck her tongue out full of cookie at her.

"Good job", I sighed. I just hope Sheltered had taken good pictures.

"I'll have to get the pictures developed and be right back", France said skipping out the front door. Moments later he poked his head back in "Why are there burning car parts and knocked out police on my front yard."

"We were part of a high speed chase", Duckie jumped up and down. "Dude it was freaking awesome".

"Okay that's nice", he smiled at us before closing the door.

"So now what", Shelter finally stopped smelling and rubbing face on rose. Surprisingly none of the petals were ruined in anyway.

"I HAVE TO CALL THE POSSE OF AWSOME", Ducky screamed before running from the room. I gave Sheltered a questioning look.

"I don't even know anymore", she sighed.

**Felicity Pov**

Romano forced me against the wall. He had chased me into one of the smaller rooms. I don't know how I could have let myself get cornered like that. I mean Kira is one thing but the stupid Italian. I'm going to be the laughing stock of the Kirkland family.

So I did the only thing I could think of for that moment. I stabbed him in the face with my whisk. Which only made small indents in his face. Not big enough to even draw blood.

"What the hell was that for", He took a step closer into my bubble. He slapped the weapon out of my hand. It scattered across the floor.

"I thought you Italians were supposed to be scared of everything", I smirked at him.

"Why would I be scared of stupid Brit", he laughed. He placed his hands against the wall on either side of my head. Romano leaned in closer. "You don't even have a real weapon or even a country, stupid Brit".

I needed him out of my bubble. I was too uncomfortable to think straight. Honestly I just needed to catch him off guard even for a moment. I needed him to go away or something. I was panicking too much.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. I closed my eyes for that split second before pushing him away. His eyes where as wide in shock as mine.

"Oh God", I whispered covering my mouth. If England ever found out….

"What…What...I…what", Romano's jaw dropped. He had a slight blush and seemed completely Flabbergasted.

Luckily I had snapped out of it faster than him. I smiled before kicking him in the shins. Romano grabbed his leg. Seeing as he was still standing I kicked him in the other one. He lost his balance and fell onto his back. I grabbed my whisk and stood looking down at him.

"Got you", I laughed though it was fake.

"I don't…" he muttered confused. But that glare I love was back.

"It's called a distraction", I gave him a final smirk before turning to the metal door. Before I left I glanced back to see him sitting up with his hands to his temples. Probably questioning his whole existence. But that's okay I confuse a lot of people.

I held my necklace and watched as Flying Mint bunny materialized in front of me. "You better not tell England okay", I warned my friend.

_I promise City _I swear that bunny laughed_._

I groaned rubbing my temples before going back to the warehouse. Its okay hopefully Evelyn can get the tap to Brother.

I could hear Colleen talking in the room. I opened the door and saw that Czech had her down on the floor. I leaned against the wall and debated whether to help her or not. I mean this could be entertaining but England would be mad if I didn't. Plus it will take longer until I can leave if she fought Czech by herself.

I saw a brick on the floor and picked it up with a grin. Its not like I have to save her right away right?

**Colleen Pov**

"Why do you hate me so much", I squealed as Czech pushed me to the ground.

"You come into my country, knock me out with a frying pan, lock my brother in a chest and then when he finally likes you break his heart for that idiot", She frowned. "I'm never going to let you hurt him like that again".

"How about we don't do that and you let me go", I laughed nervously. Realistically it's not my fault I broke his heart. Who ever heard of someone getting Stockholm syndrome in less than two days? "Then we can all just be the best of friends and have once a week a friendship day I show you around Australia. Czech, you may even find an actual boyfriend that isn't your brother".

"SHUT UP". She screamed. "I only love Brother".

"Ewwwwwie", I squealed.

"Not that way you idiot", she pressed down harder on my back so my face was down. Again she lifted me up by the hair. I could see leaning against the wall City smiling. My heart leaped with joy. My savior was here to kick some butt.

"Sister-Bestie you came back for me", I smiled at her.

"No I just wanted to know if you've seen Evelyn and Emma come through here", she walked closer to Czech and me. I could feel Czech tense up next to me. "Plus my weapon is a whisk can't really do much".

"No I haven't seen them", I sniffled. City is so mean won't even help her own sister. City is very mean.

"Okay have fun you two", she sang walking away.

"Now were where we", she circled around to the front of me. The evil country crouched down and held a knife up. I could see my reflection in it and I took a moment to make faces at myself. Czech drew it back confused. "What are you doing"?

"Hm", I stared up into her eyes and blushed. "Oh nothing, continue".

"Anyways, you're never going to get in my way again of becoming one with my brother ag-"her eyes went wide before Czech's body fell over. Standing over her was my Hero with a brick.

"Oops did I do that", Felicity winked. She helped me up and tossed the brick aside. "Colleen she wasn't even holding you down".

"I know but the ground was so comfy", I giggled at her distressed look.

"I'm regretting not letting Czech finish the job", she sighed grabbing my hand. Which is going against rule 87 of no touching! "Come on, Evelyn and Emma went to Frances house".

"What about Nathan", I gazed down at my sleeping love.

"He's an assassin Colleen", she rolled her eyes dragging me out. "I'm sure Nathan can take care of himself".

I remained silent until we reached the ladder. I squealed backing up but City was right behind me and forced me down. I stopped once the tip of my toe was in. I would either have to stay there hoping City would go back up or jump into the water. Though I had to think about my hair and how hard I've tried preserving it through this entire adventure. Do I really want to lose the all the worst I have accomplished? The consequences would be horrible. Anything from frizz to turning my hair green could happen.

"Colleen I will kill you", I heard Felicity yell from above. "Get in the bloody water before I kick what remains of your brain out of your head".

Then again we all have to make sacrifices to the team. I jumped down into the cold water. City came in after me. I did doggie paddles around her as we neared the shore. I really am getting good at this!

We crawled up on shore and wringed out our dresses before breaking out into a run. City pushed past the crowds in the street until we came upon Frances mansion. We went to the door and knocked.

"We probably beat that stupid Russian", City smirked. "There is no way she beat Prussia before I defeated Romano".

But sure enough the one to answer the door was Kira. She took one long look at us and slammed the door in my sisters shocked face. Felicity tried again and held her whisk up ready. As soon as Kira opened the door City stabbed her broken whisk into the Russians face.

She took it out of her face and laughed. "Cray think simple household item will stop me. I will show real power. POWER OF-".

"Kira can you please stop and let them in", I heard Evelyn say from behind her. Kira sighed then gave us dirty looks before letting us in. I think I saw her elbow City in the side.

France, Evelyn, Emma and a few other countries were gathered around pictures. Emma waved to us and pointed to the three other countries. "Hey Colly meet my awesome posse minus Luxy".

"I didn't agree with this", Romania smiled revealing a pointy tooth.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE", I squealed giving him a hug. "This solves my dilemma. You can just turn me and Nathan into vampires so we can live together forever".

"I'm not a vampire", he sighed.

"They don't exist Colleen", Felicity said. Romania mouthed a thank you to her and they both smiled. How come I can never get her to smile like that?

"Do two", Emma nodded her head. Glad to see someone backs me up.

"Excuse me", Eve raised her hand about halfway.

"Yes sheltered", Kira pointed at her.

"Don't you find it strange that we're arguing over whether mythical creatures exist and not the fact our siblings are the actual countries themselves", she whispered. Everyone in the room stared at her. I could see a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Why wouldn't big brother exist", Kira frowned.

"Never mind forget I said anything", she smiled sweetly taking a seat between Denmark and Emma.

"Where's my brother", Felicity focused her attention on Brother France. Wait is he related to us? Or is he just a special friend of England's.

"He's coming with the other countries", France flicked his hair back. "It will be one big World meeting in MY living room".

But France did raise Canada and Canada is brothers with America. America was raised by England who is brothers with my brother. So that would mean indirectly we are related.

"That's going to be a disaster", Denmark laughed. His eyes wandered around the room. "Dude how are we all going to fit in here".

So I am technically related to the Italy brothers since they are related to France and that would mean Spain and Austria and Germany and Prussia of awesomeness and…

"Idiot he means only the ones that are related to us", Felicity rolled her eyes and glared at me. "What are you staring at"?

"So many family members", I felt my eye twitch. "Are we related to France"?

France took a long pause before answering "No not by blood. Most of us adopt each other in to our households".

I hugged Felicity crying. She tried prying me off but soon gave up. "Our love lives are not completely ruined!"

"Colleen, you're disobeying my rules", she sighed. I reluctantly let go.

"No please continue Drunk", I heard Kira laugh. "This is very amusing".

"One day Kira I swear…" Felicity started to say but I cut her off with another big hug.

**Emma Pov**

My sister was the first on to show up. Luxy was with her. I squealed when he opened the door and hugged them both. My sister laughed and twirled me in the air.

"Waffles", I asked once she set me down. She handed me a plate that already had homemade maple syrup on it. I shoved it all in my mouth before returning to my seat.

"France what is this all about", Belgium asked she remained standing while Luxy took the floor. I could see this was probably going to be a problem when the four other families come.

"You'll see me amour", he winked at her. To my surprise my sister blushed instead of kicking his butt.

The next to arrive was Iceland and Sweden. Sweden didn't even give us a chance to answer the door before storming in. He glanced over all of us. I shivered when his gaze met mine. Evelyn and Iceland seemed to be the only ones not terrified of him. They were off in their own world whispering and Eve's occasional giggle

"Wife", Sweden asked.

"Awww your married", Colleen gushed. "See City it could work out".

"No FINLAND is not here yet", Felicity said with a smirk directed to Colly. I instantly saw her happy expression dropped.

"Oh I see", she mumbled. I gave her a comfort hug and muttered that it was okay. I also made the remaining maple syrup on my fingers spread across her face. Mission accomplished she laughed rubbing her now stick face.

"Where's Norway", Iceland asked.

"In a closet at Finny's house", Eve smiled. "I'll tell you once everyone is here".

The only one of City and Colleen's family to appear was Australia. And only the Baltics came from Kira's. She glared at them as they sat down at her feet. She petted their heads like one would a dog. I had reached over to join her but the Russian slapped my hand away.

"Australia where's England", Felicity asked. She was toying with her necklace staring at the entrance.

"He went to help America", he said. "I guess Alaska in under attack".

"That would be Big brother", Kira smiled. "I assume he is doing a good job destroying".

"Kira that's not good", Colleen let go of her brothers arms. "We're trying to end the war".

"America is sibling of Crazy", she laughed. "That is good enough reason to attack".

Felicity was thankfully not listening. She was whispering to her necklace like it was alive. To think she's probably the most sane one of us all. "Please find him flying mint bunny".

"There's something there right", I heard Iceland whisper to his sister. She just nodded slowly smiling. "Good I was worried for a second there".

Her smile widened. "Norway's here".

Sure enough he came in with cut marks all over his arms and neck. There was also pieces of wood in his blond hair. Norway went over and forced his way in between the two twins. I swear he elbowed Iceland in the side before hugging Evelyn.

Germany, wales and the rest of the siblings of both our gangs soon arrived after that. The only one now missing was England and America. Even Russia, Latvia and Finland came. Latvia joined the little huddle of Baltics at Kira's feet. Lithuania and Estonia whispered to him how much trouble he's going to be in. Latvia just shrugged his shoulders. Though he kept glancing at Russia.

"France what is this all about", Russia asked.

"I figured you would want to know where your little sisters have been for the past month or so." He spread the pictures across the coffee table.

"Finland what did you do", Iceland sighed.

"I joined an organization", he smiled. "So did Latvia".

"Why", Sweden grabbed onto Finny's arm. I could see him start panicking.

"Well um I wanted to show you I can be strong two", he blushed. Sweden stared down at the other Nordic. Then he hugged him but still with no emotion. It was very creepy. Luckily he only held Finland for a second before standing straight again.

"Finland dude you're the world's best sniper I don't think you have to worry about that", Denmark laughed.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up at my older sister with a grin. Her eyes were full of concern as she held up a picture of Netherlands beating me up. "I don't understand".

"Okay everyone I'll explain everything", They all stopped talking and stared at me. I stood on top of the coffee table and held my Hair brush up. I went through everything. Every detail since Sealand first kidnapped Kira and the Kirkland's and me sneaking onto the micro-nation. The others added in their own bits that I wasn't there for. Though I kind of left out the part of exploding most of Japan. No one noticed this but Eve but luckily all she did was glare at me. TO bad because she didn't say anything about Japan so it's an even trade. Once I was done I took a deep breath and jumped down from the coffee table to hug Italy. Everyone else was completely silent until one broke it.

"You drugged my sister", Iceland glared at Finland. Sweden stepped in front of him like a shield.

"No its okay Icy he gave me a hug", Eve grabbed her brother by the shoulder to keep him from going after Finny. He had a what is wrong with you look.

"Evelyn, when we get home I'm going to teach you how to deal with people that try to drug you", Norway sighed.

Then the yelling started. Kira was freaking out at both Felicity and Germany who in turn was yelling at her. Australia was freaking out because France at one point gave Colleen alcohol. There was a glaring match with the Nordics. My sister was having a panic attack after seeing all the pictures. Luxy had to go get her a paper bag. The only ones not freaking out were my pose of awesome, Russia, and I. He just patted Latvia on the head.

"Please don't kill me sir", Latvia cried.

"Do not worry Baltic I knew whole time", Russia smiled and grabbed Poland when he tried to crawl away.

"Wait", Kira stopped arguing with Germany. "Big Brother knew Baltic was evil. THE WHOLE TIME"!

"Yep", It was rather amusing", he smiled a dark purple aura formed around him. "Latvia is not keeping Kira."

"I know", the smaller country sighed.

"NOW HOLD ON A MINUETE", Kira stood up and pointed her crowbar at her family. I couldn't help but laugh. They actually seemed scare of my ninja. Even Russia! This is so freaking great. "NO ONE IS GOING TO TELL ME WHERE I CAN AND CAN NOT LI…"

"The party is here", an annoying laugh rang through the house cutting everyone off. The rest of Fire Death Squad came in even my stupid brother.

"PRUSSIA", Germany's face was red. He grabbed his older brother by the collar. Prussia squirmed trying to get away. "ZOU ARE THE REASON VE DON'T HAVE A HOUSE".

"Netherlands you could have killed them", Belgium cried. I gave her a hug and stuck my tongue out at him. "We could have lost her so many times".

"Bad Fratello", Italy hugged his brother. Romano groaned and pushed him away. Felicity snickered and he glared at her. But then it was replaced with a blush as they quickly looked away from each other.

"Maybe it would be better if everyone continued this in your own homes", France rubbed his temples. "It's just too chaotic for my taste".

All the countries agreed and one by one they left. The five of us said our good byes promising to stay in touch. Felicity even seemed depressed.

Mine was the last to leave since our home is practically right next door. Belgium refused to speak to Netherlands the whole way. She kept staring forward with her arm around me protectively. It was strange her not being this cheery.

As we crossed the border I turned my head back to Netherlands and smiled. He didn't even give me that hateful glare he's famous for. Not even when I mouthed that I won…


End file.
